Not A Hero
by Zombie D-Man
Summary: the story of arkham asylum but with my 3 OC's. Ones a bomber, One loves a good fight, and the last is well... a ninja also it's from their point of view. Also if you dilike mystic stuff like half demons and soul energy don't read. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1: KABOOM

hello here is number 1 of 3 intros I got for you before the story can begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Master Blaster

also I suck at spelling and grammar.

_  
(1 month before the events of Arkham Asylum)

A man stood outside of an old abandoned warehouse, inside a deal was being made between two major criminals. The first was the world infamous weapons dealer Oswald Cobblepot better known as "The Penguin" who is most likely armed with one of his trick umbrella. The second criminal was less know but is still know in Gotham, his name is Warren White or "The Great White Shark" who was buying several dozen weapons from Cobblepot.

The man who stands outside of the warehouse stands 5 feet 8 inches tall. His hair was covered by a black bandana made of an unknown material the bandana kept his hair out of his face and brown eyes which were covered by black sun goggles, he also has black gloves made of the same material as his bandana. He wears a nearly black dark grey trench coat with a collar that covers half his face, over top his trench coat he has crossed ammo belts that have four metal squares on each of them. For bottom wear he has brown slightly baggy pant that are half covered by his trench coat, steel knee pads and black work boots.

Upon hearing voices from the inside the bandana man began walk towards the warehouse since the voices meant the deal had begun.

Inside The Penguin's men are unloading crates of weapons as White's mean stood behind their boss waiting for orders. Penguin walked over to one of the boxes then waved Great White over. White walked over as Penguin ordered his biggest henchman to open the box.

"Hay. Sickle open this crate would you?" Cobblepot ordered taking a puff on his cigar.

The one armed Russian turned and looked at his boss before walking over and grabbing the lid of the box. With one yank from his one arm Sickle ripped the once nailed shut lid right off the box.

White made a note of the man s strength in case things went wrong "(mental note stay away from the big ass Russian.)" White thought to himself.

"Here are the guns you ordered. I m happy to say lives were lost when collection them for you." Cobblepot said with a sick smile as he placing his cigar back in his mouth.

White turned and looked at his smaller accomplice "I care not for how many lives were lost. I just want the guns." White said as he signaled three of his underlings who held suitcases.

The men walked over and placed the suitcases on an unopened weapon box. They then proceed to open and turn the suitcases around so Cobblepot could see. The penguin was about to walk over to the suitcases but then three grenades fell from above one landing on each suitcase.

The three Great White underlings jumped back as did everyone in the room. The explosion from the grenades was surprisingly weak but was amplified by the exploding ammo in the weapon box but that still left the explosion only strong enough to knock out the three great white thugs.

As soon as they could everyone still standing looked up at were the grenades came from. The man who threw them stood on a metal beam that went from one side of the warehouse to the other side. This man was the bandana man who stood outside a few minutes ago.

"who the hell are you?" White yelled at the man. Cobblepot had herd of this man before but couldn't remember his name or anything important about him. The man in question opened his mouth to say something most likely to introduce himself but was cut off when White yelled out "Actually I don't care. KILL HIM." at that note The Great White's remaining men started shooting at the unknown man.

The man jumped down from the metal beam, dogging all of the bullets, landing next to the ammo box that he blew up which is now on fire but was slowly dying down.

Penguin took his cigar out of his mouth and looked over at his men "WELL? I don't pay you nit wits to sit around. Shoot him." Cobblepot yelled at his men who also began shooting.

The bandana man pulled two more grenades out of nowhere before he did a back flip and threw one grenade at each group.

As one would think both group of thugs tried to get away once the saw a grenade flying at them. Great White's men managed to get away before the grenades exploded which only caused a few of them to get knocked down only to stand up again. Penguin's men were not as lucky since most of them were boxed in thanks to the weapon boxes but they did have a stroke of luck since the grenades only exploded into a shock wave knocking out most of the Penguin thugs instead of a fiery explosion which would have created a chain reaction with the weapon box killing the thugs.

Upon seeing the shock wave grenade a smile came across Penguin's lips "What s the matter? no killing? You're just a bat freak wanna be aren't you?" Penguin finished before placing his cigar into his mouth once again.

The man looked at Cobblepot with a deadly look on his face that contradicted what the arms dealer had just said. Even White could tell how fearsome the look was and he didn't fell to good about where he was standing, right next to the man who received that look.

That s when the bandana man looked down blocking his face with his bandana, sun goggles, and his collar. Then to the two mob bosses surprise he quickly looked up at them. They were expecting an equally fearsome look if not a more terrified one. But to their confusion the red haired man was... smiling?!

"ha ha got you." the man said only causing Penguin to aim his umbrella at the man and White pulled out his hand gun. Both criminals started firing their guns and were quickly followed by their underlings.

The bandana man did a few backwards cart wheels before preforming a hand stand then using his Arms to launch himself out a window all while not getting shot once. The Great White and his men ran over to the window to see if they could catch the man.

This was a mistake since several grenades flew through the open window landing around White and his men. White himself and two of his seven men managed to get away before the grenades exploded. Again the grenades sent out a shock wave that stunned then knocked out Great White's men.

The man in the black bandana jumped back into the window then ran at White's first remaining underling. The thug was armed with a lead pipe since he dropped his gun at some point when he was dogging bombs. The thug swung his pipe at the bandana man's head only for the man to duck under the swing and deliver an uppercut to the thugs chin.

The thug stumbled back before regaining his balance only for the bandana man to kick him in the gut knocking the air out of him. The bandana man then grabbed the pipe form the thug before spinning around and smashing the pipe into the tugs head. The thug dropped down knocked out cold from the blow to the head.

The second thug ran at the bandana man, he still had his original weapon an oversized knife which he was planning on stabbing the man with. But the bandana man simple side stepped the stab before grabbing the thug s wrist and giving an uppercut to the thugs elbow dislocating the thugs arm.

The thug yelled in pain before the bandana man slammed his fist into the side of the thugs head. Followed by a second punch to the other side of the head knocking out the thug.

The man then began walking towards The Great White Shark himself who was still armed with his hand gun.

White turned to Penguin "Hay a little help."

Penguin just laughed before dropping his cigar and stomping it out "Sorry whitey. no matter how big a fish you think you are there s always a big shark waiting to eat you hole. ALSO I would love to see what you plan to do to beat him."

White sneered before turning back to the bandana man only to see the man now stood right in front of him. White tried to raise his gun to shoot the bandana man only for the man to grab his arm and twist it causing White to drop his gun from the pain.

White looked straight at the bandana man "Who are you?" White asked.

"My name is 'Master Blaster'." he said before slamming his fist into White's face.

White stumbled back but managed to recover more quickly than his underling. White jumped at Master Blaster only for the bandana man to duck causing White to sail over top of him without hitting him.

As White got up he realised there was something on his chest. White looked down and saw what looks like a small lad mine attached to his chest.

"I slapped it on as you flew over me." Master Blaster said before the land mine exploded sending White flying backwards towards Master Blaster who side stepped and stuck out his arm. The last thing White felt before blacking out was hitting the back of his neck on Master Blaster's arm.

Penguin smiled "So you're the new vigilante? An explosives expert who fights crime."

"Well I wouldn't say 'expert' but bombs are my main weapon." Master Blaster admitted scratching the back of his head.

"Wells let s see what wins. You're bombs or my guns." Penguin said before snapping his fingers signalling his men to start shooting. The penguin thugs started shooting at Master Blaster almost instantly upon hearing their boss snap his fingers. Master Blaster ducked behind some metal barrels for protection from the storm of bullets.

"Stop it." Penguin said to his men but was not properly herd over the gun fire. "STOP wasting you're bullets." Penguin yelled. This time his men stopped shooting. Penguin looked at Sickle and nodded the oversized one armed Russian reached into a nearby weapon box and pulled out a rocket propelled grenade launcher.

The Russian lifted the RPG with his one arm and place it on his shoulder before taking aim at the barrels Master Blaster was hiding behind. What Sickle and penguin did not know was that Master Blaster had used the dark warehouse along with the barrels, crates, and weapon boxes to sneak around to the left of Penguin and his men. Sickle fired the RPG as soon as he got the weapon steady, the shot hit the barrels exploding on contact.

"Good by American." Sickly said with a smile at his handy work.

Penguin let out a laugh upon seeing the explosion "HA HA HA not even the bat could survive that." the mob boss said before laughing again. Even Sickle and Penguin's thugs joined in on the laugh until Penguin looked down and saw a grenade rolling towards him and Sickle. Penguin opened his umbrella which was lined with kevlar so it should provide protection with how the grenade was almost two yards away.

The grenades exploded sending Sickle flying a few yards away and knocking him out. Penguin was knocked back but was unharmed except for landing on his rear end then smacking his head on the ground, which knocked him out. Penguin's thugs were about to run over and help their boss but several grenades landed around them. The grenades exploded into more shock waves which zapped all the thugs knocking most out but a few managed to stay standing.

Master Blaster jumped out of his place of hiding and began to attack the thugs. Master Blaster quickly knocked out the men with guns first since they would be the worse threat when they got steady again. The remaining men only had machetes and pipes for weapons.

The thugs all started walking towards Master Blaster some twirling there machetes and others smacking there pipe into their hands. Master Blaster pulled a metal object, out of nowhere, that is about the size of pop can but this unknown object has a grenade pin sticking in the middle of the top. Pulling out the pin Master Blaster threw the object behind him at the men approaching him from behind.

The men back away from the object before it exploded. The explosion didn't come close to any of the thugs but a bunch of smaller red objects came out of the explosion. Most of the small objects hit the thugs but didn't affect the thugs but they did stick to the thugs clothing while the rest of the objects flew past them. Then all the small objects exploded taking down all the thugs they were attached too or were close too.

The rest of the thugs stopped in their tracks when the smaller bombs exploded and took down a 1/3 of their numbers. The thugs exchanged glances not sure if they should keep going or run away.

"Don't worry the rest of you are two close for me to use my bombs." Master Blaster half admitted and half lied since he couldn't use most of his bombs at this range but he did have a few he could use. But he hand no intention of wasting good bombs on these thugs.

The thugs ran at Master Blaster the first two thugs swung there pipes at Master Blaster's head one either side. Master Blaster ducked down causing both pipes to smash together before he smashed one fist into both of the thugs chins. This assault was flowed up by a split kick to the thug s heads which knocked out the thugs and sent both thugs backwards into their comrades.

The K. thugs were thrown aside as the rest of the thugs attacked. Master Blasted dodged a machete slash to the chest before slamming his elbow into the attackers head. Another machete swing was dodged by a different thug this time Master Blaster stomped the thug s knee cap dislocating the thug s knee. The Thug fell down grunting in pain before Master Blaster grabbed him by his hair and threw him at the ground knocking him out.

After a few more dodge, hits, and broken bones latter Master Blaster had finished the last thug. Now the only ones left standing were Master Blaster and Penguin... who was no were to be seen.

Outside penguin was opening the door to his car then hoping in and placing the key into the ignition. He breathed a sigh of relief believing he was going to get away then he turned the key and herd the car start up before hearing a loud explosion and his car getting thrown forwards as he smashed his head on the steering wheel.

Penguin stumbled out of his car since he never shut the door or put on a seat belt. He looked up and saw Master Blaster who punched Penguin with his left hand so hard the mob boss did a 180 degree spin before falling down. From his new place of rest Penguin saw the condition of his car the back 1/4 of his car was destroyed as were his back tires so even if he tried there was no way he could have driven out of here.

"Sorry I had to boobie trap you're car." Master Blaster said apologetically.

"That was a new car." Penguin said reaching into his dress jacket "You should pay for a new one. WITH YOU'RE LIFE." Penguin yelled as he flipped over since he was still on the ground and aimed a new umbrella at Master Blaster.

Just as Penguin pulled the trigger Master Blaster did a backwards flip dogging the flame that shot forth from the umbrella. Penguin quickly got up but not quickly enough as Master Blaster rolled towards him and delivered an uppercut to penguin's chin. Penguin stumbled back before quickly aiming his umbrella, pulling the trigger and engulfing Master Blaster in flames.

Penguin backed away from Master Blaster as he started laughing at his handy work. "Another life snuffed out before it's time." Penguin said between his laughs.

"Not really." Master Blaster said in a calm voice as he walked out the flames unharmed. "Too bad for you my outfit is fireproof. Has to be since I deal in explosives."

Penguin angrily threw down his umbrella down before reaching into his dress jacket and pulled out a smaller umbrella. Master Blaster ducked as Penguin pulled the trigger releasing a shot that could only be described as a shot gun blast. Master Blaster then grabbed the "barrel" of penguin's umbrella/gun and using all his force smashed the weapon into Penguin's face before delivering three punches to Penguin's gut followed by a kick to his chest. The last hit sent Penguin flying into a bunch of nearby trash cans.

"well now that I've took the trash out it's time to go meet the others." Master Blaster said as he turned and threw two mini mines onto the ground before he jumped onto them. The explosion sent him flying onto the roof of a nearby five story tall building.

Master Blaster turned to hear police sirens "Took you guy s long enough." he said before turning and walking away.

_  
(THE END)

well that s the first of three intros I got for you. The other two will intro "the others" Master Blaster spoke about.

so if you feel up to the task, stick around. 


	2. Chapter 2: GO NINJA GO

hello here is number 2 of 3 intros I got for you before the story can begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami

also I suck at spelling and grammar.

* * *

(1 month before the events of Arkham Asylum)

Catwoman was running along the room tops in the middle of the night away from her latest crime nothing special just an ancient marble cat statue. The heist went off without a hitch the only problem was that on the way out someone saw her that person was now chasing her. This person was not a normal person since she was able to keep up with Catwoman and had proven to be just as, if not more, athletic than Catwoman.

The major problem Catwoman found was that the woman chasing her could obviously go fasted and was just playing with Catwoman.

Catwoman stopped on a roof and quickly turned as she took out her whip and smack the area where her pursuer should have been. But there was no one there and as far as Catwoman could see there was no one anywhere.

"Who you looking for?" a voice came from directly behind Catwoman.

Catwoman tuned and tried to roundhouse kick the person only for the person to lean back and doge the kick. Catwoman cartwheeled backwards to get some distance between herself and the other person.

Catwoman looked at the new woman who stood still waiting for Catwoman's next move. The woman stands 6 feet tall and has long white hair with all of her bangs dyed back and combed over the left part of her forehead. The bangs left her eyes exposed the eyes them self s are green but the white parts of her eyes are pitch black. For clothes the woman wears a long blue coat with a white under shirt, blue pants, blue shoes, and a blue belt with a yellow star for a belt buckle. For accessories she has a black dog collar with metal spikes and a chain that hung from her star belt buckle to her left pants pocket.

Catwoman smiled "and who are you? let me guess it has something to do with blue." Catwoman asked.

"My name is... a secret. But you may call me... Aoi yami." The woman dressed in blue introduced herself.

Catwoman tilted her head to the side in confusion of the strange name.

"It means 'Blue Darkness' in Japanese." Aoi yami informed with a straight face.

Catwoman let out a seductive purr "I knew it had blue in it." Catwoman said proudly. "So you hear to arrest me?"

"Kind of. For you priority one is to retrieve stolen property. Priority two is to arrest you." Aoi yami informed.

"For me? Am I special or something?" Catwoman asked not sure what to make of Aoi yami.

"Other than being a kleptomaniac. The boss has said that you are a special case among thieves since you don't present any threat to the public." Aoi yami again informed with a straight face.

"You're boss has a weird way of seeing things. I like it." Catwoman said with a smile.

"Well since priority one is complete it's time to complete priority two." Aoi yami said getting into a fighting stance.

"Wait? What?" Catwoman said confused. Then she checked her belt where the cat statue was attached only now it was missing. "how did you?"

For the first time since meeting each other Aoi yami smiled but did not answer Catwoman's question. Instead Aoi yami ran reached into her jacket as she keep her eyes on Catwoman. Then with a flick of her wrist Aoi yami threw three small objects at Catwoman who managed to doge them. The objects stuck into the wall behind Catwoman and turned out to be throwing stars.

"What are you a ninja or worse an agent for Ra al ghul?" Catwoman asked hoping the less likely first option was true.

"Technica half demon who has been trained in the art of ninjutsu." Aoi yami said with a straight face.

"w-wh-what?" Catwoman said confused by how Aoi yami said that with a straight face.

Aoi yami jump at Catwoman and punched the thief in the gut knocking the wind out of Catwoman. Then followed up by a kick which Catwoman tried to block with her arm only for the kick to hit with enough force to knock Catwoman over.

"Oh I get it you just said that to confuse me so you could attack me." Catwoman said lying down trying to catch her breath.

"Half right. I did say it to confuse you so I could attack you BUT it is the truth." Aoi yami said before kneeling down beside Catwoman. Aoi yami then grabbed Catwoman's by the collar of her suit and was about to punch the lady thief and knock her out.

"Wait how did you hit me so hard? It felt like Killer croc's kick." Catwoman questioned.

"Demon strength." Aoi yami said before delivering the punch and knocking out Catwoman.

Aoi yami picked up Catwoman and place the thief on her shoulder before running across the roof tops towards the museum where Catwoman stole the cat statue from.

At the museum the owner was explaining to the cops what the cat statue looks like so they could find it. Jim Gordon stood to the right of the police officer who was writing down the information.

"Then Catwoman hoped out the window and ran off. OH it look like she was chased by a person in blue. Maybe an accomplice?" the museum owner informed finishing his story.

"Now wait you said chased. Accomplices don't chase they follow. So what was it? A chase or a follow?" the office asking the questions asked.

"Well she ran faster when she saw the person in blue so chase I guess." the owner said.

Gordon was about done of dealing with this museum owner. That s when a light thump was herd causing Gordon and all the police to turn and look at one of their squad cars. On the front hood of the car is Catwoman tied up and unconscious with the marble cat statue on her lap and a note attached to the ropes that bind her.

Gordon walked up to the unconscious Catwoman and pulled off the note as the museum owner ran up and grabbed the cat statue before running back to his previous position. Gordon watched the museum owner before turning back to the note.

Gordon read the note "('Dear Gordon. The thing casing Catwoman was a GIRL in blue. It was also me. sign -Aoi yami.')" Gordon sighed before thinking "(So we have another vigilant? I wonder if she has anything to do with the other two.)" Gordon thought to himself.

"What s it say sir?" a police officer asked as two others put Catwoman into the car.

"The blue person was a blue girl. Calls herself Aoi yami. She also was here long enough to hear most of our talk with the museum curator." Gordon said giving his take on the situation.

"Aoi yami?" the officer asked.

"I think it's Chinese." Gordon said giving the note to the officer.

Above the police, Gordon, and museum curator Aoi yami stood on top of the highest spire of the at the top of the museum. She was looking down making sure that Catwoman did not wake up before they put her in the police car.

"(P.S. Gordon it's Japanese.)" Aoi yami thought before jumping onto the roof of the museum and running off across the roof tops. "(Time to go see the boys.)"

After a few hours of roof jumping Aoi yami heard the alarm of a nearby jewelry store blaring before it cut off. Aoi yami thought it strange so she went to investigate it.

In the store three men stood watching for the cops they have automatic rifles and two more were loading bags with the jewelry they are armed with shotguns. The last man stands the same height as Aoi yami 6 feet tall but that is where the similarities stop.

"Hay boss we almost done here?" one of the men watching for cops asked.

The "boss" in question turned around and was about to speak but stopped as if he saw something. The thug gave a questioning look before he felt a pain at the back of his neck and fell down unconscious. All the thugs turned and aimed their guns at the person who had just knocked out there comrade.

Aoi yami stood over the K. body of the thug "Yes 'boss' are you done here?" she question the leader of the thugs.

The man stepped into the light it was the opposite obsessed crime boss Harvey dent A.K.A. "Two Face".

Two Face smiled "We are not too sure. let find out." Two Face flipped his coin then caught it and placed it on his left wrist. He waited a few seconds to build up suspense before reviling the coin. "The good side. I guess we are done here. Now what to do with you?" Two Face said before flipping his coin again.

Aoi yami looked Two Face in the eyes "Only problem. I don't like to gamble and with you it's always a gamble." Aoi yami said before tossing a throwing star at the coin. The two metal objects hit mid-air causing the coin to go flying off in an unknown direction and the throwing star to simply fall down.

"NOOOO. KILL HER." Two Face yelled before running off towards his coin.

Aoi yami smiled "Don't worry I made sure to hit it on the scared side." Aoi yami said with full honesty.

The two remaining men with automatic rifles tried to shot Aoi yami but she ran surprisingly low to the ground. It was as if she was sliding along the ground but it was oblivious she was running just really close to the ground. The men missed shooting her by several feet thanks to her quick dive then strange low running.

Aoi yami stopped between the two men then stood up to her full height. They were about to shot her but she grabbed the barrels of their guns and quickly but strongly pulled both guns causing the men to smash into each other. Aoi yami then pushed the guns back causing both men to fall back. After hitting each other the men grip on their guns loosened then they let go as Aoi yami pushed them back leaving her with the two guns.

Aoi yami looked into the eyes of the now unarmed men giving them a death stair. She then quickly flipped the guns around and started shooting at them. Both men cringed as the bullets tore the ground around them apart but not a single bullet hit them.

After she ran out of ammo Aoi yami dropped the guns "Just kidding I don't like to use guns." Aoi yami said with a straight face.

The thugs looked like they were about to say something but Aoi yami grabbed both of their heads then smashed the two thug s heads together the thugs fell to the ground knocked out. The last two thugs exchanged glances not sure what to do so they did what first came to mind. They aimed there shotguns at Aoi yami half expecting her to give up and beg for mercy. But she did not even flinch, which kind of spooked the two armed men but they got even more scared when she gave them a death glare.

The man on the right went to pull the trigger but Aoi yami quickly threw something at him. The object hit the man in the hand he was using to steady the gun. The man grunted before the man beside him looked at the object. It was a six point throwing star with a small blue ball in the middle of it. The ball busted causing electricity to surge into the man tasering him and making him fall down unconscious.

"The 'ell was that?" the last thug questioned.

"My special electro stars." Aoi yami said.

The thug nodded before aiming his shotgun at Aoi yami which may not have been his best idea. Aoi yami threw two more electro stars at the second shotgun man both stars hit there mark one in each hand. Causing him to drop the shotgun right before the stars burst tasering the man knocking him out.

Aoi yami turned to Two Face "You found you're coin yet?" She asked.

Two Face turned before flipping said coin and catching it "Ya no thanks to you." the mob boss said before looking at the coin which landed on the scared side. "Looks like you die." Two Face said before pulling out his hand guns and shot at Aoi yami.

Aoi yami jumped to her right landing behind a jewelry case which served as cover for from the bullets.

Two Face stopped shooting before walking over to the jewelry case. Two Face pointed his guns around the case and quickly started shooting. After his guns ran out of bullets he pulled his guns back before walking around the case only to find Aoi yami was no were to be seen.

"Where are you?" Two Face yelled out.

"Behind you." Aoi Yami's voice said coming from behind Two Face the mob boss turned around and placed both his gun barrels on Aoi Yami's forehead.

"Bye bye bitch." Two Face said before pulling the trigger causing his guns to... click.

"Out of ammo." Aoi yami taunted with a smile.

Two Face pulled back his guns then tried to pistol whip Aoi yami who grabbed both of Two Face's wrists before kicking Two Face in the stomach. Two Face bent over before pulling his wrist out of Aoi Yami's hand only for her to punch Two Face's burnt face. This was followed by another punch but this one hitting the good side of Two Face's face. The first punch dazed Two Face and blurred his vision the second punch knocked Two Face out cold.

Aoi yami walked away from the unconscious mob boss walking out of the jewelry store. Aoi yami turned when she heard the sound of police sirens. But she quickly went back to walk until she got to the center of the road. Aoi yami then jumped up landing onto of a street lamp before jumping from that and landing on the side of a building from there she jumped up landing on the roof of the six story building.

"(Now time to find the boys.)" Aoi yami thought to herself before running across the roofs.

* * *

(THE END)

that's it for the second of three intros. only one more then the story can start for real.

hope Ya keep reading.


	3. Chapter 3: Jackknife

hello here is the final intro I got for you before the story can begin.

ok the intro might be over but I might still have a few chapters before the really story begins

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Jackknife

for this chapter you need to know what a Butterfly knife is.

also I suck at spelling and grammar.

* * *

(1 month before the events of Arkham Asylum)

Midnight in the parking lot of the Gotham docks 3 men are unloading a 18 wheel trailer truck.

"you think the bat will show up." a man leaning beside the trailer truck asked a man standing beside him.

"Na he has better things to do. I hear Black Mask just killed a bunch of people near the construction site. on the other side of town" answered a man pulling a barrel of unknown material out of the back of a trailer truck.

"Damn. Black Mask scares me." the man who was spoken to first finally spoke up.

All three are dressed the same brown hoddie, blue jeans, black shoes & gloves, and all their hoods are pulled up shading out their faces.

"One good thing about the bats he know how to prioritise. big fish first." the 1st man said grabbing the barrel from the 2nd man and lowering it to the ground.

"Is this stuff really... Ya know... Venom?" the 3rd man asked.

"Hellz Ya baby. the same stuff that makes boss man Bane who he is." the 1st man said with a huge smile as he lowered another barrel.

The 1st man turned to look at the 3rd but he was no wear to be seen. "HAY were did tony go?"

The 2nd man shrugged his shoulders "Ya think it's the bat?"

"Let's hope not." the 1st man said as the 2nd man jumped out of the trailer truck.

"alright you go that way." the 1st man said pointing to the opposite side of the truck the 3rd man was standing on "and I'll go this way." he said pointing to the side the 3rd man was standing on.

The 2nd man nodded grabbing a crowbar out of the trailer truck. The 1st man grabbed a sledgehammer as both the men began walking around the trailer truck.

The 1st man walked all the way to the front of the truck without finding a sign of were the 3rd man went. But what bugged him most is now the 2nd man seems to be missing.

"HAY you guys this aint funny." the 1st man yelled out.

That s when something cold and sharp was pressed up to the man s throat.

"ten bucks says the joker would think it's funny." a voice came from behind the man.

"ten bucks says I break you're knee caps." the man said letting his sledgehammer fall from his one hand then he used the hand he still had on the sledgehammer to swing it blindly backwards.

The person behind him jumped back but not before lifting the cold sharp object up then across the man s right eye. Blinding the man s right eye but not his left the man spun around only for his attacker to grab the sledgehammer and rip it from the man s hands then smash the hammer into the man s face.

The man dropped down knocked out bleeding from his eye, nose, and mouth. The attacker dropped the hammer before walking towards the dock house where the men were taking all the barrels of VENOM.

Inside barrels of VENOM were being loaded onto boats by several dozen thugs dressed the same as the once outside. Their boss stood in the center of the room observing his operation the man stands 9 feet 2 inches towering over all around him. The man was no other than "BANE" the VENOM addicted super criminal known as "the one who broke the bats back" from the time he beat Batman. But that was years ago and the defeat only made Batman stronger in the long run.

Bane turned as he herd the front doors open which was odd since his men were supposed to take the last of the VENOM barrels out back to be hidden for later. The loud double doors crashed into stacked barrels of VENOM causing the barrels to fall down and roll around. Everyone in the dock house turned and looked at the doors.

Bane sneered as he saw a single man walk into the dock house the man was not even one of Bane's thugs.

The man stands 5 & 1/2 feet tall his face was blocked by a metal mask which was similar to a hockey mask just without the holes around the mouth and blue lenses in the eye holes. For clothes the man wears a black hoodie with the hood pulled up, grey pants, black kevlar gloves, and black boots with the pant legs pulled over the tops of the boots. The only weapons Bane could see is a revolver handle sticking out of this persons right pants pocket and an objects on the person back that hung even with the person's waist.

"who are you niño?" Bane asked with an evil laugh at the end.

"I don't know what a... nineo... nido.." the man said trying to repeat Bane's words

"niño." Bane repeated.

"Ya. I don't know what the hell that is but it does not sound nice. as for me my name is." the man said taking the object of his back. Bane could only describe the object as a giant butterfly knife.

The man unlatched a lock at one side of the object before pulling each side back and reaching it. The object IS a giant Butterfly knife the blade is 2 feet long and 2 inches wide while the handle is 2 feet & 3 inches long and 4 inches wide.

"That's one hell of a weapon." Bane said actually impressed by the odd weapon.

"my name is... Jackknife." the man said finally introducing himself.

"kill this fool." Bane said turning away from Jackknife.

All of Bane's thugs began walking towards Jackknife armed with pipes, hammers, planks of wood, crowbars, knife, and machetes.

"fine I'll kick their asses. then I'll kick you're oversized ass." Jackknife taunted.

Bane's thugs began their attack on Jackknife the first swung his pipe at Jackknife's head only for Jackknife to duck then swing his giant butterfly knife/sword at the thug. The thug held up the pipe in order to block the attack. The butterfly sword cut the pipe in half like it was melted butter.

Jackknife smiled under his mask at the look of pure horror on the thugs face "fear my 'Dragonfly sword' you piece of shit." Jackknife threatened right before slamming the bottom of the handle of the Dragonfly sword into the thugs face. The thug was knocked back into the rest of the thug who just let their comrade fall.

Two more thugs ran at Jackknife only for Jackknife to undo the latch on the bottom of his sword and open it up. While aiming the blade towards the thugs Jackknife positioned the handle(s) so that they are at a 90 degree angle with the blade one handle on each side. Jackknife then thrusted his butterfly sword forwards slamming one handle into each thugs stomach knocking the wind out of each of them.

Jackknife then folded the dragonfly swords handles up so they hid the blade making the weapon non-lethal. Jack knife the swung the weapon hitting both thugs heads knocking them out.

Jackknife then slammed the folded up dragonfly sword into the head of another thug before he had a chance to do anything. The thug was dazed to do anything and before he could recover Jackknife kicked the thug in the stomach before punching the thug in the face knocking the thus out.

After a few more kicks, punches, and hits from the folded up dragonfly sword a majority of the thugs were down and out. Bane getting fed up with the sound of his underlings getting the shit kicked out of them and decided to do something about. Bane turned around to see Jackknife and only 1/3 of his underlings still standing.

"since this weaklings can't seem to even touch you." Bane said nearly spitting out the word weaklings. "I guess I'll just have to break you." Bane said with an evil smile and small laugh.

"Ya That s not happening. I'll admit I m no genius but my boss has told me how to beat you." Jackknife said while dodging two men bolth armed with machetes who were swing the machetes around like mad men.

Jackknife held up his folded up dragonfly knife blocking bolth machetes before he used the dragonfly knife to knock back bolth of the thugs. Jackknife then undid the latch on his dragonfly sword and unfolded the handles making the weapon once again an actual sword and a lethal weapon. Jackknife then slashed at the two me in front of him hitting bolth of there machetes knocking the hitting out of their hands.

Bane now charged forwards knocking down any thugs that were in his way including the two standing in front of Jackknife. But Jackknife managed to jump out of the way just in time before Bane hit him as well Jackknife then got himself ready himself for Bane's next attack.

Bane came to a stop beside the knocked down barrels of VENOM Bane then smiled before picking up a barrel with one hand and throwing it at Jackknife.

Jackknife dodged the barrel then another and another Bane was throwing all the barrels he could get his hands on and since he only needed one hand to throw a barrel he could throw the barrels rapidly. So all Jackknife could do was doge the rain of barrels, barely doge it but still doge it. Bane's remaining underlings were not so lucky since they were hit by almost all the barrels.

After Bane ran out of barrels he charged at Jackknife again but this time Jackknife was ready. Jackknife held his dragonfly knife tight as Bane changed at him. As Bane got only a few yards away Jackknife jumped up onto a barrel of VENOM then jumped off the barrel onto Bane's back. Bane tried to reach for Jackknife but didn't managed to grab him since the second Jackknife landed on Bane's back he slid down and sliced through half of the tubes that gave Bane his supply of VENOM.

Bane turned and swung his fist at Jackknife only for Jackknife to cartwheel sideways and doge the fist. Jackknife cartwheeled towards two of Bane's nine remaining thugs that somehow managed to survive the rain of VENOM barrels. Jackknife stopped right before the two but he made no attempt to attack he only gave them a small waved with his left hand as he held his dragonfly knife with his right hand.

"hello." Jackknife said before he ducked down and a VENOM barrel flew over his head and smashed into the two thugs knocking out bolth of them. Jackknife stood up and looked at the Bane thugs before turning and looking at Bane "wow. are you blind or just dum?" Jackknife asked.

Bane grabbed another barrel and threw it at Jackknife this time Jackknife held the dragonfly sword with bolth hands and swung the blade at the barrel. The barrel was sliced in half causing VENOM to spray all over Jackknife.

"well good thing you need to inject this stuff... and none got even close to my head." Jackknife said.

"why didn't you do that before." Bane asked a little confused to why he waited tell now.

"first most of the barrels took out most of your men." Jackknife said as Bane looked around and saw his men knocked out and lying beside barrels that have large dents in them from hitting the men "second for the reason we just found out it's really damn messy."

Bane ran at Jackknife but this time instead of dodging Jackknife spun his dragonfly sword before slicing open a barrel of VENOM causing it to spray at Bane which only cause Bane to stop running. One barrel was not bad but Jackknife ran around Bane slicing open every barrel of VENOM around Bane. Now that bane had 7 barrels spaying him he could not see a thing he started swinging his fists like a mad man expecting Jackknife to be trying to cut more of the tubes on his back.

After a few minutes of swinging Bane finally wiped his eyes getting the Venom out of them and regaining his ability to see. Bane notice Jackknife was standing around eight body s with a ninth falling down to the ground. The VENOM spray was just a distraction so Jackknife could take down all the remaining thugs.

"you think I m scared just because you took down those weaklings? IM NOT SCARED OF YOU." Bane questioned then yelled the last part.

"no but I do think you're stupid. although I m not one to talk. you see my boss says you're venom here is 'watered' down." Jackknife taped a barrel with his dragonfly sword as Bane gave him a confused look. "by 'watered' down I mean extra chemicals were put in to lessen the amount of venom you get That s why you were able to get so much. too bad it also makes you easy to anger and dumber than normal." Jackknife finished explaining.

"how dose you're boss know all this." Bane said realising that ever since he injected some of this batch of VENOM he had been more easy to anger and less intelligent.

"the boss is super smart. or maybe I m just dum. personally I don't care." Jackknife said as he folded up his dragonfly sword and put it back on his back then he grabbed the revolver handle and pulled the gun out of his pocket. Bane notice that there was a revolver holsters in Jackknife's pocket and it was attached into the pocket.

"(so That s how the revolver stayed in his pocket when he did those cartwheels.)" Bane thought to him self.

Jackknife started shooting at Bane only for Bane to kick a barrel of VENOM at Jackknife right before he started running at Jackknife. Jackknife shot at the barrel stopping it and causing it to fall to the ground. Jackknife then took aim at Bane who was much too close to properly aim at. Jackknife jumped out of Bane's way before he got up and aimed at Bane shooting his last 2 shots at the back of Bane's head bolth hit there mark.

Bane fell down onto one knee confused on how he was still alive his head has a large bump and his vision is blurry. He managed to turn and look at Jackknife.

"there some kind of special bullet. non-lethal but they pack a punch. boss man said a head shot would knock anyone but you and killer croc out cold." Jackknife explained as he reloaded his revolver.

Bane tried to talk but his head was too foggy since half of the tubes supplying Bane his VENOM are cut Bane was only getting only half of normal VENOM dosage and was only half as strong as he normally was. Because of this the non-lethal bullets did more damaged than they normal would, at least to him when he's full of VENOM.

"Ya apparently they don't break the skin they just hit really, really hard." Jackknife continued explaining as he finished loading his revolver "although this Bull .44 revolver dose add a bit of an extra kick."

Bane stood up and swung his fist at Jackknife this time catching Jackknife off guard. Bane's fist made contact with Jackknife's chest which was signaled by a loud cracking notice and Jackknife was sent flying backwards.

"(it would appear this altered venom also lasts longer since I have not lost any strength.)" Bane thought as he stood still letting his vision clear up.

Jackknife had landed on a VENOM barrel that was lying on its side his landing caused a big dent on the barrel. Jackknife rolled off the barrel with a grunt he then slowly stood up flinching every now and again from pain.

"not many people could stand up so fast after being punched by me then landing on a metal barrel. Especially with a cracking sound like you're ribs made." Bane said smiling as he spoke the sentence.

"first I HATE when people think I m weak just because I m small. second that cracking was my body armor." Jackknife said taping the barrel of the revolver, he somehow managed to hold onto, on his chest the sound of metal hitting a hard object was herd.

"(so he has body armor under his clothes.)" Bane thought

"no matter what kind of armor you have I will still snap you in half like a twig." Bane taunted.

Jackknife aimed his revolver at Bane "bring it you over sized drug addict." Jackknife gave his own taunt.

Bane ran directly at Jackknife this turned out to be a bad idea as Jackknife fired a bullet but not at Bane he shot at the ground in front of Bane. The bullet exploded into a cloud of smoke when it hit the ground. This prevented Bane from seeing where he was going and it also prevented Bane from seeing Jackknife's next shot.

The second shot hit Bane's left shin this one exploded into some kind of dark blue foam that wrapped around bolth of Bane's legs. At first the foam did nothing but fell weird then after a few second the foam hardened causing Bane to fall flat on his face.

Bane started punching the foam causing chunks to break off of the rock hard foam. Jackknife put his revolver back into his pocket before pulling out his dragonfly sword then unfolded the sword. Jackknife ran up to Bane who almost had the foam off his legs. Jackknife came to a sliding stop behind Bane and with one good strong swing of his dragonfly sword Jackknife cut all remaining VENOM tubs on Bane's back. All but the main Venom tube.

Bane knocked off the last bit of foam before he jumped up, spun around, and swung bolth fists at Jackknife. luckily for Jackknife He grabbed onto Bane's main VENOM tube unluckily Jackknife was now being swung around as Bane kept spinning back and forth trying to knock Jackknife off. Jackknife managed to hold on but he accidently dropped his dragonfly sword.

"now what do you plan to do." Bane said with a laugh as he continued to thrash back and forth.

"this stupid." Jackknife said as he stuck out his left arm then flicked his wrist causing something come out of his sleeve. The object is a one handed one foot long scythe attached to a chain with a majority of the chain still in Jackknife's sleeve. The blade is folded down so it's right beside the handle. Jackknife grabbed the small chain scythe then with another flick the blade, which was as long as the handle, popped up so it was on a 90 degree angle with the handle. Jackknife then sliced the main VENOM tube on Bane's back with the small chain scythe causing VENOM to spray every ware.

Jackknife jumped off Bane as the Venom left Bane's body.

"(I forgot my main venom tube. That s why I was not getting weaker.)" Bane thought as he fell to his knees slowly shrinking "next time I'll get the normal VENOM and not this... una mierda barata." Bane said before he fully returned to normal.

"again that did not sound nice." Jackknife before he picked up his dragonfly sword and smashed it into the back of Bane's head knocking Bane down onto the ground and out cold. Jackknife then folded up the dragonfly sword before placing it on his back.

Jackknife walked out of the Gotham dock house before loading a new bullet into his gun. Jackknife then aimed the gun up into the air and pulled the trigger a first it would appear if it was just a normal bullet but once it got to a certain height it exploded like a fire work.

"(Let's hope that got the cops attention.)" Jackknife thought to himself before he ran across the street and threw the small chain scythe up at the top of the building. The scythe got attached to the edge of the building roof and then with another wrist flick the chain attached to the scythe started to retract into Jackknife's sleeve. Jackknife got pulled up to the top of the roof he then pulled the scythe out of the roof. Jackknife folded up the scythe and placed it into his sleeve.

Jackknife turned to the sound of police car sirens "(I can't wait tell Master Blaster lets me stay around and take credit for my actions.)" Jackknife thought "(speaking of Master Blaster time to go meet him and Aoi yami.)" Jackknife finished his thoughts before running across the roofs.

* * *

(THE END)

and good bye intros

so Ya only one more chapter to maybe I'll start the real story at the end of the next chapter.

so I hope you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 4: Hi Tec

hello here is another none story chapter this one tells you who my OCs really are (there secret identities) and I m sorry this is taking so long but next chapter for sure is when the story starts.

ok so I have a forth OC but he won't be meeting batman he just stays at the base he kind of my OC's version of Oracle.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, and Jackknife. I also own the idea of the M.J.D

also I suck at spelling and grammar.

_  
(3 week before the events of Arkham Asylum)

Jackknife was standing in the elevator inside his and his team mate s secret base. The elevator stopped its descent, the doors opened and Jackknife walked out into the main room of the base.

The base was still being built or more accurate the base was build but many of the base systems and parts of the inner walls still had to be built. SO the base didn't look its best and had scarps of metal laying in someplace and exposed electronics in others.

"Hello Jackknife." a voice came from Jackknife's left.

Jackknife looked over at the voice.

to Jackknife's left stood a 5 foot 3 inch tall young teen age boy. The boy has long black hair that goes down to his shoulders. He also has what Master Blaster calls heterochromia iridum all it means is that his irises are different colors his left one is red and his right one is grey. For clothes the boy wears a white t-shirt with black sleeves and the words "NO A HERO" printed in black across his chest. The teen also wears a long red scarf, black combat boots, and black jeans.

Other things to note about this teen age boy is that due to an incident when he was younger he lost his arms but was saved by Master Blaster who made him new robotic arms. Another thing that happened due to this incident was that the boy was legally declared dead.

"oh hay Tec." Jackknife said almost completely ignoring the boy.

"h-hay what s with the attitude?" The teen named Tec asked.

"do you know where Master Blaster or Aoi yami is?" Jackknife asked this time completely ignoring Tec.

Tec frowned and was about to say something when they heard the sound of someone coming down the stairs that were built into the wall opposite to the one with the elevator. The person who was walking down the stairs is Aoi yami except she is currently wearing her civilian clothes.

"if Jack rabbit here is giving you problems then I can smack him around for you." Aoi yami said looking at Tec.

"hay now. keep calm woman." Jackknife ordered.

Aoi yami crouched before jumping across the room over to Jackknife and grabbing collar of his hoodie "what did you say?" Aoi yami questioned in a very calm tone.

"nothing." Jackknife said quietly.

"that s what I thought." She said before letting go of Jackknife "now I m going to town for a shopping trip and to hang out with my buddies."

"you're going out like that?" Jackknife questioned.

Aoi yami looked at what she was wearing. Her outfit consisted of a white button up shirt, grey pants, dark green running shoes, and a red heart necklace.

"what s wrong with it, butter knife?" Aoi yami asked

"I think he meant you're still in your half demon from." Tec said.

"oh right." Aoi yami said before closing her eyes. At first Aoi Yami's body shrunk a little from 6 feet to 5 & 1/2 feet, then her white hair and black bangs turned blond, her green eyes turned blue and the black parts turned white like they should have been, and then finally her pail white skin darkened a little giving her a regular skin tone.

Aoi yami then pulled a pair of glasses out of her pocket and put them on "there we go. now my friends are waiting so move, Jack-o-lantern." Aoi yami ordered Jackknife out of her way.

Jackknife stepped out of the way letting Aoi yami into the elevator.

The doors were about to shut when Aoi yami put her hand in the way stopping the doors and causing them open. "oh ya Tec you want to come?"

"no its ok I would have to wear a jacket and it's not cold enough for that yet." Tec said motioning to his robotic arms.

"oh. ok. well then bye bye." Aoi yami said a little sad as the doors closed.

"why is she so cranky?" Jackknife asked.

Tec shot Jackknife a harsh look "maybe she just doesn't like you. she seemed friendly enough to me." Tec explained with anger in his voice.

Jackknife was about to come back with a snappy remark but a he was cut off from a voice from behind "bye bye."

Jackknife turned around pulling out his folded up mini scythe then unfolding it. Tec got ready to punch whoever it was that was directly behind them. They both stopped when they saw it was only Master Blaster who was also in his civilian clothes.

Master Blaster civilian clothes consisted of a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, a black tie with white skulls on it, black pants, and black shoes. His now exposed hair is bright red and his eyes are a dark brown.

Master Blaster let out a laugh. "always on your toes. that s what I like about you two."

"and I thought Aoi yami was the ninja." Tec said with his own laugh.

"Man don't sneak up on me after a mission. I almost loped you're head off." Jackknife said also laughing and putting away his mini scythe.

Master Blaster grabbed his own nose "Ok I need to talk to Tec and you." Master Blaster pointed to Jackknife "need to take a bath."

"you sent me after Killer Croc in the damn sewers. of course I smell." Jackknife said as he walked towards the bathrooms.

Tec watched Jackknife storm off before looking at Master Blaster "he didn't smell that bad." Tec said confused by Master Blaster's over reaction.

Master Blaster let go of his nose "I know but what I want to discus with you is something I have yet to confirm so Jackknife and Aoi yami don't need to know." Master Blaster said with a smile

"oh. ok then." Tec said a little surprised he was the one singled out for whatever Master Blaster had to say.

"here walk with me." Master Blaster said walking towards a hallway that led to other parts of the base.

Tec followed wondering what Master Blaster had to say.

"It's about the time Jackknife fought Bane." Master Blaster said as if reading Tec's thoughts. "all the venom Bane had were locked up in the G.C.P.D. evidence room. even the non-tainted barrels."

"yes that is standard protocol for any venom since it is technically an illegal performance enhancer and narcotic." Tec said showing his knowledge of G.C.P.D. protocol.

"yes but my informant on the inside says that a bunch of the non-tainted venom has gone missing." Master Blaster informed Tec. "also Bane supposedly 'escaped' from black gate prison."

"you don't think he really escaped?" Tec questioned remembering he heard about Bane's escape on the news.

"well I know for a fact that he is no longer in black gate. BUT not a single door was broken even after he supposedly got back his venom injection device from the storage locker at the prison and not a single guard was killed." Master Blaster continued explaining.

"that is not Bane's normal M.O. yes he normal picks the lock on his cell or sneaks out when not being watched but once he gets his venom he normal just walks out and kills any guard in his way also he always breaks out when Batman is occupied with another criminal." Tec said thinking about what Master Blaster had told him.

"Exacually I believe someone either helped Bane escaped or had him removed from Prison and whoever did that also stole the venom." Master Blaster finished.

"wait." Tec said causing Master Blaster to stop walking a turn and look at Tec "what do you mean had him removed?" Tec questioned.

"some mob boss gets Bane killed or sneaks him out a back door. well more likely it was someone with government connections" Master Blaster explained his terminology. "but that s not my point. What is my point? It is that I need you do something for me."

"I would do anything for you." Tec said looking at his robotic arms. "I owe you my life."

Master Blaster smiled and nodded at Tec "I need you to find out what happened to Bane. Normally once the cops have the criminal I no longer care. But Bane and his venom are a special case. Both are things I never want to see under some mafia bosses control or some rogue government agent."

"I'll do my best." Tec said

"alright but remember we have better things to do than case ghosts so don't push you're self and if were doing a mission stay focused on the mission and screw the search." Master Blaster said a little sternly to get his point across.

"yes sir." Tec said just as sternly since he wanted to be taken seriously.

Master Blaster smiled once again "very good. I knew I could count on you."

A few minutes later on the other side of the base Jackknife walked out of the bathrooms wearing blue baggy sweatpants and nothing else. The sweatpants hung down a bit and showed the top of his boxer shorts. Jackknife Brown hair is wet from the shower since he only quickly toweled off. Jackknife wiped some water out of his amber eyes that had just run down his forehead into his eyes.

Jackknife put his hands behind his head "(I love showers after a hard day of kicking ass.)" Jackknife thought to himself.

"hay Benjie." came a voice from down the hall Jackknife, real name Benjamin or Benjie, looked down the hall to see Master Blaster standing alone and waveing.

Benjamin jogged down the hall and came to a sliding stop a few feet away from Master Blaster. "what up, Benny?" Benjamin said putting extra emphasis on Benny which is Master Blaster's real name.

"nothing. just wanted to make sure you're ok. you did just go toe to toe with Killer Croc." Benny said.

Benjamin flexed the muscles on his left arm "Croc nearly tore this arm off but besides that it s all good." Benjamin said with a bit of a smile.

Benny gave his own smile "ok. now turn around and show me the scars." Benny ordered.

Benjamin let out a sigh "how did you know." he said before turning around and letting Benny see his back. Benjamin's back has five long and wide scars across it the scars start on his right shoulder and go down to the left side of his waist.

"He got you good." Benny said clearly unhappy that his friend had been harmed "As for how I know. I know because I can read almost anyone like a book and I have known you nearly forever."

Benjamin turned around "Ya. Good times."

Benjamin then gave Benny a serious look "but seriously the new medical system you put into owe suits..." Benjamin stopped not sure what to call it.

Benny smiled "the M.J.D. Medical Jell Dispenser."

"Ya that. It is amazing. Croc slashed my back and that Jell stuff healed it right up." Benjamin said with a huge smile.

"No. It healed you're wounds but there still tender and if I were to slap you're back you would fell a lot of pain." Benny said shaking his head side to side.

Benjamin frowned a bit "ya I knottised that when a bumped the wall in the shower... and again when I brushed my back against the curtain."

Benny grabbed Benjamin's left shoulder "don't worry the Jell has speed up the healing process. A wound like that wound normally take a few months to heal and you would be out for a few weeks. With the Jell you can get back into the fight tomorrow and you'll be fully healed by the end of the month."

"got to love you're inventions." Benjamin said smiling "like the hud display for my mask and you're goggles, the body armor we all wear, Tec's arms, my Dragonfly sword, and the special ammo for my gun."

"some of my finer work." Benny said clearly proud of the things he had built.

Benjamin shook his head side to side "it's all great stuff but you're 'finer work' was building this base."

"I guess you're right." Benny agreed taking a quick glance around the hall they stood in "speaking of the base I have systems I have to finish."

"can help?" Benjamin asked.

"sure." Benny said as he began to walk down the hall before looking back at Benjamin "come on." Benny said before he took off running.

Benjamin smiled before he to begin running.

_  
THE END

ok I rushed the end a little because this one took me so long. But the only point of this chapter was to intro Tec so ya the intro has been made.

NEXT time we enter the asylum. 


	5. Chapter 5: MAD HOUSE

OK this story might be a bit iffie ( not a word) but when I get to my next story (arkham city) its going to be much better.

NOW time to enter THE MAD HOUSE.

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, and Jackknife.

also I suck at spelling and grammar.

_  
(the night of the events of Arkham Asylum)

Joker and several of his men have invaded Gotham city hall and taken the mayor hostage. As usual Batman was already oh his way but so are three other individuals.

Three of jokers men stood behind a window on the right side of city hall watching for cops or Batman, they are armed with high powred assault rifles.

"you think the Bat is comeing?" one thug asked.

"oh I don't know." another said in a mocking voice "with the big bad Bat come after The Joker? hmmmm I wonder." he finished placeing a finger on his chin and crossed his eyes.

"alright... yeash no need to be a total jack ass." The first said takeing a step away.

Thats when one section of the window shater and something hit the first thug knocking him to the ground and clearly zaped him. Another section of the window shatered and the second thug got knocked down and zap as well, bolth were clearly knocked out. The third thug was about to yell for help but then something came flying threw one of the broken sections of the window. The object hit the thug in his right sholder the thug let out a pain filled yelp before looking at the object. The object is a six point throwing star with a small blue ball in the middel of it the blue ball bust causeing electricity to surge threw the man and knock him out.

Aoi yami jumped threw the broken parts window, from places unknown, and landed between the first two thugs. She quickly looked over the bodys to make sure the are unconscious.

"HAY WOMAN." Aoi yami herd someone yell from outside. "I almost took all three down why did you interrupt?" Jackknife was yelling from a roof top that is only a few feet away from the window that Aoi yami jumped threw.

Jackknife placed his bull 44 revolver back into it's holster that was inside his right pocket. he then started running towards the edge of the roof when he got there he jumped. Jackknife then smashed threw what remained of the window landing face/mask first on the ground.

"Graceful as bag of rocks." Aoi yami said before she crouched down and helped Jackknife stand up.

"hay. I'm here to bust skulls not do ninja acrobatics." Jackknife said before he dusted him self off "thats you're department."

Aoi yami and Jackknife turned when they herd the sound of glass breaking under someones boot. Master Blaster was crouched behind them since he had just jumped threw the window.

Master Blaster smiled under his tall coler that blocked the lower half of his face "thanks for breaking the window for me."

Jackknife gave him a thumbs up "no problem, buddy."

Master blaster stood up "ok now lets find The Joker and show ower skills to the mayor."

Aoi yami looked over at Jackknife "thats you're department right, skinning knife?" she asked.

"oh yay." Jackknife said pulling out his dragonfly sword and unfolding it.

The three began walking towards the door at the end of the hall they are in untill a voice came threw there comunicator "hay Master Blaster you there?" it was Tec.

"I'm here. what do you got for me?" Master Blaster said as they continued walking.

"you were right. I hacked the G.C.P.D. radio frequency. The bomb Joker has is home made. more like mad made." Tec informed before asking "you sure you can deactivate it?"

"don't worrie I've studded his work. I've got this." Master Blaster said full of confidence.

In the main room Joker and the rest of his men were hold up with the mayor as there hostage.

In his right hand Joker holds a revolver which is pointed at the mayors head. In his left hand Joker is holding the bomb which looks like a a dozen sticks of dynamite tied together with a timer on it which was slowly counting down.

"HA HA HA HA HA. whats the matter mayor you looke worried." Joker said pokeing the barrel of his gun into the side of the mayors head.

"y-you're insane." the Mayor, who is kneeling with his hands tied in front of him, managed to say between his own wimpers.

"but I would be worried too if I was mayor of this city. A city full of psychos." Joker said ignoring the mayor before he turned his back to the Mayor "I hear there are even some crazy enough to take the mayor hostege."

The Mayor let out a few more wimpers worried where Joker was takeing this.

The Joker spun around before leaning over so his head was beside the Mayor "good thing I got here first." Joker wispered before standing back up and letting out a bone chilling laugh causeing the Mayor to cringe.

"it doesn't matter who got here first." a voice said causeing all the heads in the room to turn and look at it. "if others have the power to take what you're claiming." the voice finished.

"oh ho ho CLAIM jumpers." Joker said pointing at the person the voice came from and the two people standing beside him. The person the voice came from is Master Blaster beside him Aoi yami and Jackknife.

"well boys there be gold in them hills." Joker said with a country accent before laughing "so protect ower claim."

Joker's men charged at Master Blaster, Aoi yami, and Jackknife. Joker's men are mostly armed with knifes or just there bare fists but a few do have guns.

Jackknife pulled out his Bull 44 and shot all five of jokes men who had guns. The bullets are non-leathal electro shots that knocked the men down before zapping them.

Aoi yami stood still as three men rushed at her armed with knifes. The first stabed at her head which she simple slaped away like it was just a fly before she round house kicked him in the head knocking him back. The next two thugs both perform horizontal slashes one from the right and one from the left. Aoi yami's response was to jump into the air and split kicked both of the thugs in the head knocking them down to the ground.

The first knife thug stood up, now unarmed, before he swung his fist at Aoi yami who grabed the thugs fist with her own hand. She started squeezing his fist causeing the bones to break the thug started screaming from the pain. The thug to the right of Aoi yami stood up before he to swung his fist at Aoi yami's head. Aoi yami reach forward and grabed the thug whos hand she was crushing. She then flung the thug with a crushed hand at the thug who was trying to puch her causing thier heads to collided with a load thump and the two thugs fell to the ground knocked out.

The final knife thug had just stood up before Aoi yami spun around and punched the thug in his jaw breaking his jaw and knocking him out.

5 thugs had rushed Master Blaster only for him to throw two shock gernades at then which took care of all of them.

Three of the thugs with guns had managed to stand back up and grab there guns. The thugs aimed there guns at Aoi yami and Master Blaster since they were closest. Jackknife was about to just shoot them again but a small black object came flying out from nowhere and hit the first thug in the head before it hit all the other gun thugs knocking all of them out. The object hit a support poll, for the walk ways on the second floor, and gave everone a good look at it.

It was a batarang.

"great Bats is hear to show us up." Jackknife said with a sigh as he folded up his Dragonfly sword and placed it in its holder on his back that was level with his waist.

Joker smiled "so he finaly arives. come out Bats. come on boy come here." Joker called for Batman like he was a dog.

Thats when two people droped down behind Joker causieng the clow prince of crim to turn around. The first person Joker saw was Batman the dark knight himself who punched Joker across his face. The other person is Aoi yami who kicked the bomb out of Jokers hand before she scooped the mayor up bridal style and ran towards Master Blaster and Jackknife.

Joker smiled "look out I've got a bomb." he then looked at his empty hand "oh right. HA HA" Joker laughed before he tryed to shoot Batman who knocked the gun out of his hand before punching Joker in the face several times.

Jackknife flicked his arm towards the bomb, which was still mid-air, his mini chain scythe flew out of his sleeve towards the bomb but the blade was still folded up so it acted as a weight and helped the chain wrap around the bomb. Jackknife then grabed the chain and gave it one good yank causeing the bomb to fly towards him and Master Blaster.

Master Blaster stuck out his arm so the bomb landed into his hand. Master Blaster took one look at the bomb and smiled before he started to remove wires which cause the bombs timer to stop.

Aoi yami put the Mayor down before she took out one of her throwing stars that she then used to cut the ropes on the mayors wrists.

"oh thank you. a thousand thanks yous" The mayor thanked Aoi yamin and the others.

"just doing ower jobs." Master Blaster said helping the mayor to his feet.

Batman began walking over to the group dragging a half conscious Joker behind him.

"yes. but still thank you." the Mayor said "is there anything I can do to repay you?"

Master Blaster smiled but the mayor couldn't see the smile since Master Blaster's over sized coler blocked his mouth. "well there is something I wanted to talk to you about."

"then by all means please talk or is this something to be saved for a private location?" the Mayor said.

"anywhere is fine. but first you should get you're self checked out to make sure you are unharmed." Master Blaster said as Batman got to the group and several police officer and paramedics came in threw the front doors.

"I'm sure I am fine." the mayor said fixing his tie.

The police almost tryed to arrest Master Blaster and Jakckknife, Aoi yami had left when no one was looking, but the mayor sorted everything out with the police officers before the paramedics took him out side to a waiting ambulance. Batman had left to take Joker to Arkham Asylum and no one saw what happened to Master Blaster and Jackknife but they were no wear to be seen.

Later that night when Batman got to the Asylum he saw Aoi yami standing outside the front door of intensive treatment.

Batman got out of his Batmobile before grabing Joker and walking him to the door. The atomatic doors opened and Batman led Joker inside they were followed by Aoi yami.

Batman waited untill Joker was beeing hooked up to a bed the was angled upwards so that they could transport him. Batman then turned to Aoi yami ignoring everone else as Joker taked to the gaurds hooking him up.

"what are you doing here?" Batman questioned.

"Joker went down too easy." Aoi yami stated

Warden Quincy Sharp walked up beside Batman "what do you think?" he asked wonderning about Aoi yami.

"I was planing to go with Joker anyways." Batman said turning around and following Joker and the gaurds who are excorting him.

Warden Sharp looked at Aoi yami "you may leave." he said waveing her off.

"BY BY SWEETY." Joker yelled before laughing.

Aoi yami turned and walked outside. Once the door had closed she showed her true colores which involved punching the wall so hard it created a small crater. "(how dare he wave me of like I am nothing.)" Aoi yami thought before she looked at the crater she made "(I've got to control my anger.)"

Aoi yami turned when she herd the sound of a bike driveing up. The bike is a dirt bike covered in armor and the rider is Jackknife. The bike skided around the batmobile and came to a stop a few feet away from Aoi yami.

Jackknife looked at her then the basketball size crater in the wall then back at her. "gess Bats took pail face and left you out here." Jackknife said.

Aoi yami let her hand drop down from the wall to her side "ya. but it's not like im doing this for the recognition. I do it to help people. I just hate being treated like I'm nothing."

"don't worrie." Jackknife said causeing Aoi yami to look at him "they just got to know you. Then they will know how awsome you are."

Aoi yami smiled "thanks little brother." she said.

"no problem big sister." Jackknife said giveing her a thumbs up and even though she couldn't see his face she new Jackknife was smileing under his mask.

Jackknife then looked over to his right before he looked to his left "now what do we do waiting for Master Blaster to call us and say everything is good?" Jackknife asked.

"everything is good means Joker is not planing something and that the mayor agrees to ower offer." Aoi yami informed.

"well ya but what are the chances the Mayor says no?" Jackknife asked.

"slim to nothing." Aoi yami said with a smile.

Back in Gotham the Mayor was talking with Master Blaster in the Mayors room in the hospital.

"so what was it you wanted?" the Mayor asked.

"quite simple. Me and my friends have been defeating criminals." Master Blaster stated.

The Mayor nodded his head showing he understood.

Master Blaster leaned closer to the Mayor "now we would like to be rewarded for ower work."

"what do you mean?" the Mayor asked.

"from now on for every criminal we bring in I want to get paid." Master Blaster said.

The Mayor frowned "you can't be serious. the police already pay people for helping in the arrest of criminals"

"yes. but the mayor elections are comeing and crime has always been a major topic. SO you pay us a bit extra and we put in extra effort to clean up the streets and make Gotham safer and you get to be the Mayor who hired us and become the big hero." Master Blaster said with a smile.

The Mayor let out a chucle "please we already have Batman why would we need you. Besides I don't need you to win the elections." He finished before once again adjusting his tie.

Master Blaster turned and walked towards the door leading out of the hospital room before he stoped and looked back at the Mayor "there are others who will pay my price." Master Blaster said pointing out the hospital rooms window.

The Mayor walked over to the window and saw a poster on a billboard across the road. The poster has a picture of Warden Quincy Sharp and above the picture it said "VOTE WARDEN SHARP FOR MAYOR".

The Mayor looked back at the door but found Master Blaster was nowhere to be seen.

Back at Arkham Asylum Aoi yami and Jackknife were still by the doors into intensive treatment. Aoi yami is standing beside Jackknife who is sitting down cross legged and looking at the Batmobile.

Jackknife the looked at his bike then back to the Batmobile "my bike is cooler." Jackknife finaly said.

"how do you figger that?" Aoi yami asked.

"his car his black... not jet black just black... MY AWSOME bike on the other hand is metallic grey. It's proble faster with the booster jets Master Blaster instaled and with the grav-drive system I can drive up walls." Jackkife explaned with pride in his voice.

"faster. no." Aoi yami began her argument "better painted. no. they both suck. my bike is cooler than both of them." she finished.

"how so?" Jackkife questioned.

"it's faster than you're bike. but you're bike is better armed and better defence... but mine has a nice dark candy blue paint job. plus it a beautiful street bike unlike you're ugly dirt bike." Aoi yami said. Smileing as she said the last part.

Jackkknife chucled as he stood up "well at least I can hit these guys insted of you for that coment about my awsome bike."

Aoi yami looked to her right then her left several men in prsion uniforms were approcing them. Aoi yami had noticed these men back when Jackknife was saying how much better his bike was.

Once the prisoners got close enough one of them spoke "HAAAAY bitches. you remember me."

Aoi yami looked at him "no." was all she had to say.

"ya well I'ma here for the good old revenge." he said before he ran at Aoi yami.

Aoi yami grabed the man by his throat and lifted him up the man tryed to strugle free but Aoi yami's grip was to tight. She then turned around and smashed the man into the wall behind her which created another crater in the wall. She then threw the man at the group of prisoners who were now only a few yards away most jumped out of the way but two of the got knocked down.

Before the Prisoners could react Jackknife pulled out his Dragonfly sword and smashed it across the back of one prisoners head knocking him down. Jackknife the unfolded the sword and slashed the blade across another prisoners leg causeing the prisoner to start hopping around on one legg in pain. Jackknife then smashed the botton of the handle of his Dragonfly sword into the back of the Prison he knocked down earliers head knocking him out.

Aoi yami punched the prisoner who was hopping in pain right in his stomach before she punched him in the side of the head knocking him out. Another Prisoner tryed to punch Aoi yami only for he to side step him and slam her fist into the back of his head knocking him out.

Four prisoners ran at Jackknife who swung his Dragonfly Sword at them causeing the prisoners to jump back. Jackknife then stabed one of the prisoners in the foot causeing half of the Dragonfly swords blade to go threw his foot and into the ground. The prisoner screamed in pain as he tryed to move his foot only to find he could not.

one of the prisoners attempted to punch Jackknife but Jackknife grabed his arm and used his free hand to deliver an uppercut to the prisoners elbow. The prisoners elbow bent the wrong way as the prisoner screamed in pain and a loud cracking was herd. Jackknife then kick the prisoner in the stomach knocking the prisoner backwards.

Aoi yami had to deal with six prisoners which all ran at her at once. She then threw down a hand full of unknow objects. Two of the prisoners actually steped on these objects which cause a large amount of pain and cause the prisoners to fall down which caused even more pain since one of them fell face first into the objects.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE THESE?" one of the prisoners that steped onto the objects screamed.

Aoi yami smiled and simply said "caltrops."

The now four prisoners ran around the caltrops two on each side before one swung his fists at Aoi yami. She duck under the fist before she grabed the prisoners arm with her left hand and placed her right hand on the prisoners stomach. She then fliped the prisoner over top of herself and slamed him into one of prisoners on the other side of her. The two prisoners collided and fell to the ground.

The prisoner that had the dragon fly sword in his foot was trying to pull it out as one of the other two prisoners ran at Jackknife before he raised bolth his fists into the air and brought them down on Jackknife. The Prisoner nearly hit Jackknife but he managed to doge at the last second. Jackknife then quickly placed bolth his hands on the prisoners sholder and pulled him self off the ground and smashed his knee into the prisoners chin. Jackknife then let go as the prisoner took a step back to steddy him self.

Jackknife while still in mid air used both his feet to kick the prisoner square in the nose. Jackknife used the kick to launch him self higher into the air Jackknife then preformed a backflip before landing on his feet.

The Prisoner go knocked to the ground with a bleeding nose and the world spining around him.

The Prisoners that had steped on the caltrops had gotten back up and had joined in with attacking Aoi yami. One thug swung low from her right and another swumg high from her left Aoi yami steped back but since one fist was high and the other was low neither hit each other they just stumbled forwards causing the lower ones head to be a few inches under the one who swung high. Aoi yami then grabed the head of the one who swung high before she pulled his head back them smashed it into the top of the head of the prisoner who swug low. Both of the prisoner fell to the ground.

The last Prisoner who could still do anything grabed onto the Dragonfly sword and tryed to help the prisoner who has the sword stabed into his foot pull the sword out. With one good pull from the both of them they managed to pull the sword out of the prisoners foot. The two prisoners looked at each other with a smile before they looked at Jackknife both of them still had there hands on the sword.

Jackknife simple rolled up his left sleeve to reveal what looked like a black watch but it hand a few more buttons than a normal watch. Jackknife the pressed a button on it which caused electricity to surge threw his Dragonfly sword and zap the two prisoners holding it.

The prisoners fell to the ground as Jackknife rolled down his sleeve and walked over to the two now unconscious prisoners. he then picked up his Dragonfly sword before he turned around and looked at the prisoner who stood before him. The prisoner is the same one who Jackknife broke the nose of.

"another one of you jumpsuit jerks." Jackknife said before he let out a sigh.

"what do you mean?" The prisoner asked sounding weird since his nose was broken "you just broke my nose."

Jackknife let out another sigh "like my sister I never remember the face of some namels piece of shit." Jackknife said sounding borde threw the hole sentence.

The prisoner looked clearly pissed off he then charged at Jackknife clearly aiming to tackly Jackknife to the ground.

Aoi yami was surrounded by all six prisoner and all of them were mad. Each prisoner was only a yard away from her. The prisoner right in front of her tryed to punch her in her face Aoi yami grabed his wrist stoping the punch. The prisoner face first showed shock before he smiled evily. Then the prisoner directly behind Aoi yami tryed to punch her in the back of the head. With out looking Aoi yami grabed that prisoners wrist stoping his punch as well. Aoi yami then gave her own evil smile before she tightened her grip on the prisoners wrist he grip now causeing pain. She then started spining on the spot causeing the two prisoner she was holding to smashed into the other prisoners at least twice and for one prisoner three times before the four that were still trying to surrounde her were on the ground knocked out.

Aoi yami stoped her spin before letting go of the two prisoners they two were knocked out.

Jackknife had ducked down and doged to the right of the prisoner that had tryed to tackle him. The prisoner had stoped a few yards away from Jackknife before turning around.

Jackknife looked over his sholder at the prisoner keeping his back to the prisoner.

"Ole'." Jackknife said with a spanish accent before adding "you dum bull."

This angered the prisoner who charged Jackknife once more just as he did the first time. But this time Jackknife did not doge or duck he turned around at the last second and stabed his Dragonfly sword at the prisoner. The sword pierced the prisoners left sholder the blade whent 2/3 of the way in and came out the other side before the prisoner stoped from the pain. The blade was aimed up wards which Jakcknife ment to do since he then place both hands on the handle and pulled the blade up. The blade slice threw them mans sholder blade like a hot knife threw butter. The weight of his arm caused the cut to open up into a V shape. Jackknife the turned the sword in his hands so the blade was aimed down.

The prisoner fell to his knees in pain as he reach his right hand towards the wound before letting his right arm drop to his side. The prisoner looked up a Jackknife and saw how he had his sword angled.

"p-pl-please do-don't." was all the prisoner could say.

Jackknife glared threw the glass eyes of his mask "how may times have you're victums said that to you?" Jackknife questioned before bringing his Dargonfly sword down into the middle of the open cut that whent half way threw the mans sholder. The sword hit its mark now it cut threw the rest on the mans sholder exiting the middle of his arm pit and seperated his arm from his body.

The man screamed and his arm fell to the ground and he started bleeding out. Jackknife folded up his Dragonfly sword and placed it back in its holster on the back of his waist. The Prisoner reach up towards his bleeding sholder once again before he passed out from blood loss and shock.

Jackknife walked over to Aoi yami ingorning the dieing man "nice job sis." Jackknife said looking at the six knocked out prisoners.

"you two bro." Aoi yami said before looking at the one armed prisoner "only one dead? I know I vowed never to kill unless there was no other way but I expected you to butcher these guys." she said moveing her white hair out of her face since it had got blow around when she was spining.

"ya. my urge to kill only came up when I fought that last guy." Jackknife said sounding confused.

"(Jackknife always seems to be able to judge people correctly when he is fighting them and his urge to kill always seems to rise when he fights people who are truly evil.)" Aoi yami thought before saying "he must of been some kind of murder or rapest and the rest just got locked up for some little things."

"ya thats proble it." Jakcknife said sounding like he just figered something out.

Thats when both Jackknife and Aoi yami herd a grunt they both turned to see a prisoner laying down with a broken arm. "y-ya two are monsters." the prisoner said with a shakey voice.

"no I just like to fight." Jackknife said walking over to the prisoner.

"and I am half demon. so ya I gess I am a monster." Aoi yami said sounding happy about the last part.

The prisoner was about to say something when Jackknife who now stood bsiade the prisoner raised his foor into the air and then brought it down on the prisoners face knocking the Prisoner out.

Jackknife walked back over to his bike "hay were did you put you bike?" Jackknife asked Aoi yami.

Aoi yami pointed down the short road to the gates "just hid you're bike in any old bush." she said.

Jackknife used his foot to fold up the kickstand before he started walking his bike over to a bush.

"and make sure to turn the camo mode on." Aoi yami said as Jackknife carfuly layed the biked down in the bush. The bush its self was big enought to hide the bike in but if anyone went looking for it in there they would find it. So Jackknife did as he was told and hit a button near the left handle causeing the bike to dissapear from veiw.

Jackknife then stood up "so now what?" he asked.

"well we should try and find out what joker is up to." Aoi yami said with a strait face.

"ok then you get east." Jackknife said pointing to the gates that lead to the east side of the island "and I get West." he said pointing to the gates to the west.

"you sure." Aoi yami questioned sounding a little worried.

Jackknife sighed before tunring and looking at Aoi yami "I know the protocol for each and every crimal. I know who I can and can't fight. I know to call you for backup if I need it or protocol calls for it."

Aoi yami was a little suprised she expected Jackknife to freak on her but not to explane he knew everything. So Aoi yami simple smiled and said "ok. Me east. You west. Keep in contact Butter knife."

"whatever you say woman." Jackknife said smileing under his mask. They both then turned around and began walking towards the east and west gates.

_  
(THE END)

there we go a little more into the true colores of my OCs.

also who of you thought Jackknife (Benjamin) and Aoi yami (Sandra (ha first time you get to see her name)) are brother and sister.

Also Jackknife clearly showed he kills whoever he dose not like. Bet Batman will have something to say.

ok so peace out tell next time. 


	6. Chapter 6: East and West

ok

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, and Jackknife.

as always... I suck at spelling and grammar.

also "this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)"

* * *

Aoi yami and Jackknife had just started walking in opposite directions Aoi yami towards Arkham east and Jackknife towards Arkham west.

Aoi yami stoped walking before she spun around "HAY CARVING KNIFE." she yelled.

Jackknife turned "what now?" he asked.

"Check the gaurd towers. There might be someone up there who knows whats happening." Aoi yami said before turning and walking towards the tower. Jackknife did the same.

Aoi yami jumped onto the roof of the small building beside her, before jumping onto the huge rock the tower is built on, then she jumped onto the half way point of the stairs. She walked up the rest of the stairs stoping when she got to the top. she quickly looked around before taking a quick look inside the building on the tower to make sure no one was hidding under the desk. No one besides her was in the tower.

Jackknife used his mini scythe to hook onto the railing that went around the top of the tower. He then flick his wrist causeing the chain attached to the mini scythe to retract which pulled Jackknife all the way up. He then climed over the railing and took a quick look around the only person he saw is a gaurd sitting down against the wall.

Jackknife turned on the scaner attached to his mask causeing his normaly blue lenses to turn red. For Jackknife a small box appered bside the gaurd. in the box it read.

I.D.: unknow

stat: deceased

Jackknife turned off the scaner before turning and looking at the other tower Aoi yami who was looking over at him. With her keen eyes she had seen the gaurd and was waiting for Jackknife to signal if he was ok or not. Jackknife stuck out his arm before giveing Aoi yami a thumbs down and shakeing his head back and forth as if saying no. Jackknife then began walking back down the stairs makeing his way to Arkham west once more.

Aoi yami simply hoped over the railing landing in the center of the roof of the building below the tower. She made note that the buildings roof look to be in disrepair although it did not surprise her. Aoi yami then herd gun fire coming from the gates to Arkham east she then jumped off the building and began running towards the gates. A normal person would not have herd the gun fire thanks to the extra big security doors but Aoi yami hearing is a lot stronger than a normal person so she can hear over longer distance or threw thick walls if the noise is loud enough.

Aoi yami had to stop to alow the doors time to open but once the doors were open Aoi yami say who was shoting. Five blackgate prisoners just like the others who attacked Aoi yami and Jackknife earlier were shoting at some Arkham gaurds who were shoting back while retreating to take cover behind an ambulance.

Aoi yami ran towards the closest blackgate prisoner before she karate chopped the back of his neak knocking him out. Another prisoner turned around and was about to shoot at Aoi yami but she placed both her hands on his sholders before fliping herself over top of him and landing behind him. Before the prisoner could turn around Aoi yami unleashed a barrage of punches and kicks into the mans back. With one finaly kick to the mans back Aoi yami turned to the other prisoners as the man fell down unconscious.

The gaurds had made it behind the ambulance and showed no sign of helping Aoi yami as the last three prisoner turned around and aimed there assault rifles at her.

Aoi yami ducked down and started running while the men shot at her only for her to throw one of her electro starts at the farthest prisoner. The throwing star hit its mark in the in the centre of the mans chest before it electrocuted him. Like all the others before him who got hit with the electro star the man fell to the ground unconscious.

The other two keep shoting at Aoi yami who was running at the closest prisoner. A bullet hit her upper left arm before she she delivered an uppercut, with her right hand, to the prisoners chin. She the round house kicked the man in the side of the head knocking him down to the ground. With this opening the other prisoner tryed to shot Aoi yami only for her to dive down and smash her elbow into the back of the down prisoners head knocking hin out. Unforchantly two bullets had hit her in her right thigh when she dived down out of the way.

The finaly prisoner was about to try to shot her again but Aoi yami had not only smashed her elbow into the downed prisoners head but she also used her momentum to roll and stand back up. Now she was running at the prisoner from the side as he was still aiming at the downed prisoner. The last prisoner tryed to turn and shot at Aoi yami but she was much to quick for him. She grabed the barrel of his gun and pushed it upwards before useing her free hand to puch the man in his stomach knocking the wind out of him. Aoi yami then ripped the gun out of his hands and threw it behind her before she puched his nose with her now free right hand. The man stumbled back before receiving a kick to the face from Aoi yami that knocked him out.

Aoi yami igorned her wounds as she picked up the prisoners gun and broke it in half over her knee. She then did the same to all the other guns the prioners were useing. After that was done Aoi yami looked at the wound on her arm unlike Master Blaster and Jackknife she has a differnt type of armor under her clothes. This armor is lighter but alows for more movement luckly it was strong enough to guard against the three bullets that hit her. Aoi yami then proceeded to remove the bullets from the armor before she started walking towards the fence that stoped the prisoners from simply running over and shoting the gaurds.

Aoi yami simply hoped over the fence, which was a foot taller than she was. She then walked over to the ambulance but stoped before she walked around to where the gaurds were.

she was about to hop on top of the ambulacne and sneak past the gaurds. But then she remambered that Master Blaster told her and Jackknife to show them selfs to police and officers of the law now that they were trying to get known.

Aoi yami then walked around the ambulace only for the gaurds to aim there gus at her.

"HOLD STILL." one of the gaurds yelled. Aoi yami simpley gave the gaurds a cold emotionless stare.

"wait." one of the gaurds said lowering his gun "aint you one of them new super heros."

"YA." another gaurds said also lowering his gun "she came in with Batman."

All of the gaurds lowed there guns all clearly happy to have a "super hero" with them.

"actually I'm not a super hero." Aoi yami said in her normal emotionless voice causeing all the gaurds to freeze "I am a mercenary. But don't worrie I am here to help."

"lets hope you took out them Blackgate guys pretty fast." A gaurd said looking over the hood of the ambulace at the downed prisoners.

Aoi yami face remained unchanged and emotionless as she responded "yes I did. Now for a change of topic could you please radio you're fellow gaurds around the asylum and tell them not to shoot me."

A gaurds nodded as he grabed his radio "hello. Jackson here. there is a 6 foot female, white and black hair, blue clothes, do not shoot she is a friendly. repeat DO. NOT. SHOOT."

The radio crackled to life "copy do not shoot she is a friendly."

The gaurd looked at Aoi yami and nodded his head again.

"thanks." Aoi yami said before she started walking towards the gates to Arkham east.

* * *

(few minutes ago)  
(Arkham north)

Jackknife looked over to see Aoi yami running towards the gates to Arkham east.

"well at least there something happening her way." Jackknife said to him self as he got to the bottom of the stairs.

Jackknife then walked over to the gates that lead to Arkham west. But he stoped before he got close enough for the doors to open.

"(knowing my luck nothing is going to be happening over here.)" Jackknife thought to himself before walking towards the door as they opened for him.

once in the passageway between Arkham north and Arkham west Jackknife stoped walking before turning on the scanner attached to his mask. He quickly looked around the passageway seeing no threats or dangers. Jackknife the turned off the scaner before he continued walking.

Once at the end of the passageway Jackknife pulled out his gun with his right hand before placeing it in his left. He the flicked his right wrist causeing his mini scythe to come out of his sleeve and into his hand. With another fick the scythe unfolded and Jackknife tightened his hold on the handle.

As Jackknife walked forwards the doors opening revealing several thugs on the other side.

"hello." Jackknife said getting all of the thugs attention.

"who ta hell are you." One thug said.

Jackknife smiled under his mask before running at the thugs. The thugs got readdy for a fight 3 of the were unarmed, one had duel knifes, and the last had a long piece of pipe.

when Jackknife was 7 feet away from the thugs he stopped running and came to a slideing stop. The thugs were confused and unsure how to react. Just as he was finishing his slide Jackknife jumped at the closest thug and while mid air stuck out his leg which collided with the thugs face. Jackknife landed in a crouched position while the thug was throw back from the force of kick to the face.

Jackknife stood up and slashed his mini scythe across one thugs chest causeing his to stumble back in pain. The thugs to his left was about to punch him but Jackknife pulled the trigger of his revolver. The bullet hit the thug in the middle of his chest kocking him back wards onto the ground before electricity surge threw the thug, the thug was unconscious but not dead.

The knife thug ran at Jackknife before swinging the knife in his left hand at Jackknife who blocked whith his mini scythe. The thug swung the knife in his right at Jackknife but this time Jackknife didn't block but insted smashed the butt of his gun into the thugs forehead. The thug stumbled back only for Jackknife to shoot him in his chest. Like before electricity surge threw the thug knocking him out.

The thug with the cut across his chest steped forwards and swung his fists at Jackknife only for Jackknife to jump sideways away from the thug. Just before landing from his jump Jackknife threw his mini scythe at the mans legs causeing the chain to wrap around his legs and the scythe blade to stab into the front of his legs. The thug yelled out in pain but was cut off when Jackknife pulled on the chain yanking the thugs legs out from under him.

The pipe weilding thug was running at Jackknife and was followed by the thug Jackknife had kick in the face. The pipe thug raised the pipe above his head and was about to strike but Jackknife ran around to the right of the pipe thug letting the chain attached to his mini scythe to fall out of his sleeve. The thug who Jackknife kick was standing behind the pipe thug and tryed to punch Jackknife but jackknife duck and ran around the unarmed thug.

"comeing back around." Jackknife yelled causeing the unarmed thug to turn around and try to hit Jackknife again. Jackknife doged the punch and ran around to the frount of the pipe thug before putting his revolver back into its holster.

"back to square one idiot." The pipe thug said raising his pipe once again.

"thats what you think." Jackknife said before grabing onto the mini scythe chain with bolth hands and pulling as hard as he could. The chain tightened around the two thugs and caused the thugs that had the scythe in his leg to scream in pain.

The chain tightened hitting the two thugs and knocking the air out of them causeing the pipe thug to drop the pipe. The thug with the scythe in his leg grabed the scythe and tryed to pull it out. But Jackknife let go of the chain with his right hand, pulled out his revolver, and shot the thug in his left sholder. As per usual a surge of electricity came from the bullet knocking the thug out.

"wh-what." the now unarmed pipe thug said.

"h-he pulled his gun and fire it before I could even see." the other thug said.

"ya it was just a blur then Johnny was down."

Jackknife put the revolver back into its holster before giveing the chain another good pull causeing the two thugs to stumble forwards. Jackknife then roundhouse kicked the pipe thug square in the side of his head knocking the thug down to the ground. But before the thug hit the ground Jackknife pulled the chain up and around the thugs then flicked his wrist causeing the chain to retrack back into Jackknife's sleeve.

The thug who was still standing looked at the other thug who has the scythe in his leg and expected it to be torn out by the retracting chain. But Jackknife grabed the chain a gave it a hard flick before it was torn out of his hand by whatever was retracking it. The fick Jackknife just caused traved down the chain and hit the scythe causeing it to pop out of the mans leg with little pain to the man. The scythe was then pulled back to Jackknifes hand by the retracting chain.

"scared yet?" Jackknife asked the thug before flicking his left wrist causeing his other scythe to fall into his hand.

The thug had no response as Jackknife flicked open his left scythe.

"well there is a pipe at you're feet and two knifes to you're left." Jackknife informed the thug.

The thug look scared before he dived down and grabed the pipe before standing and swinging it at Jackknife's head. Jackknife just stood still before lazely raiseing his left arm and blocked the pipe with his mini scythe. The thug's eyes widened in fear before Jackknife headbutted the thug square in his nose. The thug's nose broke with a load crack before the thugs stumbled back.

"awww come on. when I was a kid I fought other kids better than you." Jackknife taunted.

The thug swung his left fist at Jackknife only for Jackknife to slam the blade of his mini scythe threw the top of the thugs hand. The thug scremed in pain before Jackknife pulled the scythe out and kicked the thug in the stomach kocking him to the ground. Jackknife threw bolth of his mini scythes down one hitting the ground on either side of the thugs head. Jackknife then jumped into the air before flicking his wrists causeing him to be pulled towards the two scythes. Jackknife stuck out bolth his legs which slamed into the thugs head knocking him out.

Jackknife pulled his scythes out of the ground and folded them up before putting them back into his sleeves he then turned on his scaner. After looking around Jackknife saw that an unarmed gaurd was hidding in the watchtower which was only a few yards away. Jackknife walked over to the tower not careing if the gaurd herd him or not.

The thug herd some one approaching from behind and turned around looking like he had just seen a ghost.

"who are you?" the gaurd asked trying to sound brave but failed.

"the ghost of chrismas past." Jackknife said sarcastically.

"wait I've seen you before." the gaurd saounding more brave. "on the news. you're that new vigilante Jackknife."

"mercenary actually. I'm here to do you're job." Jackknife said matter-of-factually.

The gaurd frowned not likeing Jackknife's additude.

Jackknife walked to the railing "so whats the situation?" he asked looking around spoting several thugs.

"prisoners everywere and I'm the last liveing gaurd." The gaurd said.

Jackknife was about to respond when a voice came out of his communicator "Jackknife this is Aoi yami Arkham east is secure. Most of the gaurds came here so if you find any send them this way."

Jackknife turned to the gaurd "Arkham east is safe and the way there is clear."

The gaurd nodded before turning and running towards the gates to Arkham north.

Jackknife pressed a button on his communicator "ok I sent a gaurd you're way."

"hope he makes it." a new voice said over the communicator.

"hay Tec." Aoi yami said sounding happy.

"yo Tec." Jackknife said.

"hello you two. I just thought you should know Master Blaster will arive soon... the mayor refused ower offer." Tec informed.

"chances are high Quincy will accept." Aoi yami said sounding emotionless as normal.

"so alls good." Jackknife said.

Tec chuckled "you found several prisoners and are about to fight arn't you?"

Jackknife let out his own chuckle as he smiled "oh ya."

* * *

(the end)

well not much to say other than sorry for the long wait. but my computer broke... twice...

well hope you keep reading cause thats when Batman finally gets into the story.

also the reason the doors to arkham west were not lock is because Joker didn't lock them yet (he has to wait for Harrly)


	7. Chapter 7: Batman meets Aoi yami

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

also "this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)"

_  
(Arkham east)

Aoi yami was standing on top of Warden Quincy Sharp statue outside of the Arkham Mansion. She had looked all over Arkham east, talked to all the gaurds, and collected all the information she could on what was happening.

Aoi yami pressed a button on her communicator, the device its self is normaly hidden by her hair, Aoi yami then spoke "Tec you there?"

"yep. whats up." Tec answered.

"I have a report of what I found." Aoi yami said in her normal emotionless voice.

"ok." was all Tec said sounding happy.

Aoi yami took a breath before she started talking "Joker excaped and is now in control of most of the asylum. Jokers men are patroling and have access to guns. Harley, a gaurd named Frank Boles, and several of Jokers men have taken Commissioner Gordon hostage. After Boles got Harley threw the main doors Harley killed him. Harley still has Gordon and was last seen exiting Intensive Treatment and heading towards Arkham west. Also Joker has Warrden Sharp hostage."

"I'll call Jackknife and tell him to cut Harly off and save Gordon. I'll also call Master Blaster and inform him of everything." Tec said while typeing the last bit of info Aoi yami had just told him.

"thanks." Aoi yami said sounding happy before returning back to her emotionless voice "also there is a rumor that Batman fought som kind of moster before said monster had a heart attack. I have yet to confirm this fact. Also Batman was last seen going into the gaurd changing room."

Tec typed for a few seconds before responding "I'm listening to the gaurds radio and the gaurd near the main doors to Intensive Treatment radioed that the doors are locked." Tec paused for a few seconds but continued typeing "As for Batman. There appers to be a vent that goes from a supply closet in the change room to a small cave that then leads to Arkham east."

"so he's comeing here?" Aoi yami asked.

"yep." Tec said in a happy tone "so play nice."

"I always do." Aoi yami said still sounding emotionless.

Tec gasped "oh ya I gess I should inform you that Master Blaster just arrived at the Asylum."

"thanks." Aoi yami said before pressing a button on her communicator turning the device off.

_(Arkham north)

Master blaster had just driven his bike in threw the front gates and the first thing to get his attention was a group of people in prison jumpsuits walking towards the gates to arkham west. There were two people in the group who weren't wearing prison jumpsuits Master Blaster recognised them bolth the one in the nurse uniform is Harley Quin and the man in the vest is Police Commissioner James. W. Gordon.

The group looked at Master Blaster once they herd his bike, which thanks to the modifications he had made, was only a few minuets after he drove past the asylum iron gates.

Master Blaster parked his bike before dismounting the vehicle and walking towards the group. The prisoners armed with assault rifles and shotguns aimed there guns at Master Blaster which caused him to stop walking.

"oh hay there bomb-boy." Harley said useing Master Blaster's pet name she made up last time they met.

Master Blaster smiled under his over sized coler "Harly Quin, sorry about the thrashing I gave you last time. It was just good business and what not."

Harley smiled "don't worrie. These boys will return the favor." she finished as a few prisoners walked forwards armed with long pieces of pipe.

Master Blast smiled once again "and what stops me from doing this." he said as he pulled out a gernade, quickly pulled the pin, and the threw it at Harley, Gordon, and the prisoners.

"don't worrie it's a stun gernade." Master Blaster amited.

Harley wasted no time in tightning her hold on her bat before jumping up and landing on a prisoners sholders before jumping again into the air. While mid air Harley pulled back her bat like a baseball hitter before she smashed the bat into the gernade which sent the gernade flying up into the air. The gernade exploded up in the air far away from anyone as Harley landed on the ground.

"LETS GO." Harley yelled before she started running towards the gates to arkham west. Most of the prisoners followed her one of which grabed gordons arm and halfed draged halfed led Gordon to the gates.

A few prisoners with pipes stayed behind along with a few prisoners with guns. The two gun wielding prisoners barely aimed their assault rifles at Master Blaster before they started shooting. Master Blaster simply performed a backflip dogeing the eratic gun fire and landed next to the storage shead that is closes to Arkham east. Master Blaster then side steped behind the storage shead and out of the way of the gun fire.

The five pipe wielding prisoners ran after Master Blaster. The first prisoner was about to run around the corner of the shead but what could only be described as a three prong boomerang which was about the size of the palm of someones hand came flying around the corner and struck the prisoner in his chest. Upon contact the boomerang exploded knocking the prisoner back onto the ground and knocking the wind out of him but not knocking him out.

The other four prisoner ran around the corner only to see that Master Blaster was no wear to be seen. They slowly began walking forwards one prisoner walking a few feet in front of the rest. What the Prisoner didn't see was a small land mine attached to the wall. The second the pipe wielding prisoner walked infront of the mine it exploded knocking the prisoner down and out.

"This is insane." one prisoner said his legs clearly shakeing.

"whats happening?" one of the gun wielding prisoners yelled.

Before any of the prisoners could respond master Blaster jumped down from the roof of the storage shead landing behind the two remaining prisoners. He then grabed the two prisoners and smashed there heads together knocking them out. The third prisoner turned around only for Master Blaster to kick him in his gut then grab him by the coler of his jumpsuit.

The prisoner who was hit by the palm sized boomerang was finaly standing up only for Master Blaster to come running around the corner holding another prisoner by his coler. Master Blaster the smashed the prisoner he was holding into the other prisoner's head. The prisoner who had just stood up was knocked out by the force of the impact and the prisoner Master Blaster was holding was dazed by the impact.

Ther gun wielding prisoners aimed ther guns at Master Blaster and were about to fire not careing if they hit there fellow prisoner. Master Blaster threw the prisoner he was holding at the wall knocking the prisoner out. Master blaster the performed a cartwheel just as the prisoners opened fire. While mid cartwheel Master Blaster threw one of his palm sized 3 prong boomerang at the gun wielding prisoners. The boomerang hit between the prisoners who were only half a foot from each other causeing both prisoner's legs to be blown out from under them and the prisoners to fall forwards.

Now both prisoner were on the ground and with another cartwheel Master Blaster was beside one of the prisoners. He then grabed the back of the prisoners jumpsuit coler which he used to lift the prisoners head before he smashed the prisoners head into the ground. The other prisoner was trying to get up but most likely had a fracture or minor break in his shin bone. Master Blaster grabed the closets assault rifle before spining it in his hand and smashing the stock into the back of the prisoners neak knocking him out.

Master blaster then put both rifles ontop of each other a few yards away from the prisoners with a land mine on top of the rifles. The mine started flashing before it exploded destroying the guns.

"hello." Tec voice came over Master Blaster's communicator.

"hello Tec anything to report?" Master Blaster asked.

"yes actually." Tec said sounding happy.

_  
(few minuets ago)  
(Arkham east)

Aoi yami had just finished talking to Tec when she saw somthing gliding down from a high cliff side that something is Batman. Aoi yami then hoped off of the statue landing with out a sound but she still landed in Batman's line of sight, which she meant to do.

Batman was talking to a gaurd but the gaurd stoped talking when he saw Aoi yami drop down from as far as he could tell nowhere. Batman walked away from the gaurd and towards Aoi yami who simply turned her head to face Batman.

"what are you still doing here?" Batman questioned as he stoped walking only a few feet away from Aoi yami.

"my job. Since Warden Sharp is sure to hire us." Aoi yami answered now looking away from Batman.

"Who is 'us' are why are you doing a job you're not even paid for?" Batman asked not likeing how the girl in frount of him was most likely a mercenary or assassin.

Aoi yami smiled before turning her head to look directly at Batman "we are the 'Not A Hero Mercenaries' and after the boss AKA Master Blaster talks to Warden Sharp he is sure to hire us."

Batman had no response but Aoi yami could tell he didn't like the part were Master Blaster was going to 'talk' to Warden Sharp.

Aoi yami let out a sigh before her face became emotionles once more "by 'talk' I mean just that. All the boss wants is to talk. His silver toung will do the rest when it comes to convinceing Warden Sharp."

Batman turned and began walking towards the gates to Arkham north but stoped after a few feet. "stay here and out of my way." Batman said before he continued walking leaveing Aoi yami standing alone.

Aoi yami keep her emotionless face but inside she was mad. "(were the H#LL dose he get the nerve to say that to me.)" Aoi yami thought to her self.

Batman made it threw the gates only to find two dead gaurds and one gaurd still alive but crouched over one of the dead gaurds. Batman walked over to the gaurd who was still alive.

The gaurd looked up at Batman in disbelief "I can't believe it. They killed Jackson."

Batman looked down at the gaurd "stay with your colleague. I'm ending this. Now." Batman said before he walked away towards the prisoners.

Batmna used his batclaw to get on top of the stone walk way that was in the center of the passageway between Arkham north and Arkham east. Batman then droped down onto the other side of the walk way landing behind one of the three prisoners. Batman then grabed the prisoner with one hand over the prisoners mouth and his other arm around the prisoners throat. After the prisoner passed out from lack of oxygen Btamn quietly walked up behind the next prisoner and grabed him in the same way he grabed the last prisoner.

Insted of waiting for the prisoner to pass out Batman moved his grip on the prisoner and then smashed the prisoners head into the ground. The last Prisoner herd a load smashing sound behind him so he turned around to see what had happened. Batman could have taken out the prisoner but something came flying out of nowear and hit the prisoner in the back. The prisoner stumbled forwards before he was apperntly electrocuted by what ever hit him. Batman watched as the prisoner fell down unconscious with what looked like a six point throwing star in his back.

Batman looked where the star came from only to see Aoi yami standing on the ambulance. Aoi yami steped off the ambulance landing with out a sound. Before walking towards the fence underneath the stone walk way and despite the fact that the fence was as tall as she is Aoi yami once again hoped over the fence like there was nothing to it.

"I told you to stay out of my way." Batman said unimpressed with how Aoi yami had ignored him.

"if anything I helped." Aoi yami said in her normal emotionless voice "Also if you didn't hear me before this is my job. Oh and I thought you should know my boss is in Arkham north and has just took down several of Jokers men who were with Harley. Unfortunately Harley got away with Gordon."

Batman nodded his head in understanding before turning around and walking threw the gates to Arkham North.

_  
(THE END)

well that chapter was all over the place. But I liked it.

next chapter Batman meets Master Blaster and Jackknife ambushes Harley.

hope you keep reading :) 


	8. Chapter 8: fratello

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word ha s this * by it I"ll explain it's meaning at the bottom of the page.

* * *

(Arkham West)

Harley Quinn Arived in Arkham west along with her group of prisoners/hench men and her hostage Commissioner Gordon.

"I can't belive Bomb-boy almost got us." Harley said thinking out loud. Harley then turned and began walking down the stairs makeing her way to Medical Facility followed by the prisoners and Gordon. "Well at least he made it. That will make Mr. J happy."

Harley stoped at the bottom of the stairs when someone walked out of the bushes in front of her. That someone is Jackknife.

"Will Joker be happy to here I'm here?" Jackknife asked.

Harley smiled "hmmm mabey. who are exactaly?"

Jackknife pulled out his Dragonfly sword and quickly unfolded it before pressing the blade to Harley's throat changeing Harley's smile to a frown. "Names, Jackknife."

Harley backed away a few feet from Jackknife before smileing again "Oh right. You're on Mr. J's party list."

Jackknife smiled under his mask "Don't know what that is and I don't care. Now hand over Gordon."

Harley kept backing up as the prisoners walked in front of her "how about we give you a shit kicking." one prisoners said while twirling a metal pipe.

Jackknife exhaled as the prisoners walked towards him. "Well at least I get to have some fun."

Before any of the prisoners could react Jackknife had swiched his Dragonfly sword to his left hand, pulled out his revolver with his right hand, and shot down four of the prisoners. Jackknife then pocketed his revolver and then grabed his Dragonfly sword with both hands. The four prisoners he shot fell to the ground as electricity surged threw them as most of the remaining prisoners ran at Jackknife.

One prisoners swung a knife at Jackknife's head but Jackknife easily doged it and then bashed the hilt of his Dragonfly sword into the prisoner's jaw. The prisoner stumbled back as three more prisoners surrounded Jackknife only for Jackknife to spin around sliceing the prisoners with his Dragonfly sword. Jackknife was carful to not cut anything important so that the prisoners would not die.

Jackknife saw Harley and several gun weilding prisoners running towards the Medical Facility, Harley was pulling Gordon behind her. Jackknife was about to run after her but was cut off by a pipe to his back which caused Jackknife to stumbled forwards. Jackknife then spun around and stabed his Dragonfly sword into the stomach of the prisoner who just hit him.

"sorry but I got a bad anger problem." Jackknife said. His masked face only a few inches away from the prisoner's face. Jackknife then pulled out his Dragonfly sword letting the prisoner fall to the ground, slowly bleeding out.

Jackknife looked around he was surrounded by at least seven prisoners all armed with pipes.

One thugs swung at Jackknife only for Jackknife to grab and twist the prisoners wrist. The prisoner let out a scream of pain as he droped his weapon. Jackknife then pulled the man forwards so the prisoner stuck out his leg to steady himself. Jackknife then stomped down on the prisoners knee breaking his leg which caused the prisoner to yell and all other prisoners to back away a few feet. Jackknife then smashed the hilt of his Dragonfly sword into the back of the prisoner's head knocking him out.

Jackknife looked around at the now scared prisoners "So... whos next?"

* * *

(few minutes ago)  
(Arkham north)

Batman walked threw the gates to Arkham north from Arkham east only to hear what sounded like a small explosion. Batman stoped and turned on the detective mode in his cowl only to see several knocked out body's, two destroyed guns, and one person wearing a trench coat with special body armor underneath walking away from the destroyed guns.

Batman kept walking towards the Batmobile ready for who ever this new person is. Apon reaching the Batmobile Batman looked over at the person walking towards him.

"Hello Dark knight." Master Blaster said stoping only a foot away from the Batmobile. "Names Master Blaster."

"(Aoi yami's boss.)" Batman thought as he walked towards the back of the Batmobile. "I've herd of you." He said to Master Blaster.

"Nothing bad I hope." Master Blaster said in a happy tone.

Batman opened the trunk of the Batmobile and took out a dispenser for his Ballistic Gel. "Only that you're a mercenary."

Master Blaster smiled takeing what Batman said as a good thing "hay is that ballistic gel?" He asked.

Batman turned to Master Blaster putting the dispenser on his belt and nodded his head instead of saying yes.

"I'm geting the feeling you don't like me." Master Blaster said still sounding happy.

"You're a mercenary. You kill people for money." Batman said before looking away and turning on his detective mode to look for clues to were Harley took Gordon. It only took a few seconds to find Gordon's pipe with his initials carved on it.

"You're thinking of an assassin. Mercenaries also protect people or in my case also hunt bountys on criminals." Master Blaster explaned sounding happy as ever.

Batman ignored Master Blaster since he had better things to do. "(Strange, this is Gordon's pipe. Barbara gave it to him. There's no way he could leave it...)" Batman thought before he saw some tobacco "(Wild Country! Gordon's favourite tobacco. Gordon's smarter than he looks. Left me a trail to follow.)" Batman then turned on his communicator "Oracle. I found a pipe. It has your father's initials carved on it."

"It was a birthday gift i gave him last year. There's no way he'd leave it." Oracle said sounding worried for her father.

Batman was already following the trail and was out of ear shot of Master Blaster "Exactly. He's left me a trail to follow. He's alive, Barbara!"

Master Blaster was aware Batman had said something to whoever he was talking to but since his hearing was only as good as a normaly person he couldn't head it "hmmm I fell ignored." Master Blaster said to himself.

Batman made his was to the gates to Arkham west only to find the gates are locked. Batman looked to his right and saw a weak wall with a hallway behind it and was about to walk over to the wall. But was cut off when a four 3 prong boomerangs collided with the wall and exploded on contact blowing the wall apart.

Batman turned off his detective mode before he looked were the boomerangs came from only to see Master Blaster a few yards away. "Hay there is a reason I'm called Master Blaster." He said walking towards the new hole.

Batman followed him threw the hole and down the hall way on the other side.

Master Blaster looked over his sholder while walking "I've got an agent in Arkham west. He ambushed Harley but she got away with Gordon."

Batman remained silent as they got to the end of the hallway. Master Blaster opened the door and walked threw, quickly followed by Batman.

"You don't sound that worried." Batman said as he closed the door behind him.

"Trust me I'm worried but I know Jackknife can handle himself." Master Blaster said before he began walking towards Arkham west.

"You have a lot of trust in you're companions." Batman said following Master Blaster.

Master Blaster looked over his sholder "I have trust in my friends."

Batman nodded showing he understood as they both reached the gates to Arkham west.

The gates to Arkham west opened and the two made there way into Arkham west. Once threw the doors they herd the sound of someone fighting. Batman and Master Blaster made there way towards the fight only for the sound to stop before they got there. When they did get there all they saw was jackknife standing over seven body's of black gate prisoners.

Jackknife looked at Master Blaster "Hay Boss." he said before folding up his Dragonfly sword and attaching it to the back of his belt.

"Hay Jackknife." Master Blaster said quickly visually checking Jackknife for any wounds but saw nothing exsept a skuff mark* on Jackknife's upper left sleeve.

Batman was checking the prisoners to see if they were alive and was unhappy to find out two of them were dead. Batman scowled at Jackknife which did not go unnoticed by Jackknife or Master Blaster.

"You didn't need to kill these men." Batman said.

"No. But I didn't need to let them live. There killers, thieves, and rapists. They deserve to die or at least have there bodys broken. There just lucky I only killed two." Jackknife explaned.

Batman only scowled more and looked like he was ready to attack Jackknife. Jackknife was ready for a fight but Master Blaster steped between the two.

"HAY. We need to save Gordon." Master Blaster said looking between Batman and Jackknife.

Batman turned around and continued towards the Medical Facility leaving Master Blaster and Jackknife. Master Blaster turned towards Jackknife "You ok buddy?"

"Ya just still on a adrenaline rush from the last fight." Jackknife said.

Master Blaster pushed up his sungoggles revealing his brown eyes "You sure?"

Jackknife put his hands on his hips and looked down at his shoes "I failed in rescuing Gordon." Jackknife said sounding depressed.

Master Blaster put a hand on Jackknife's sholder "Don't worrie, fratello, you did you're best and thats all I ask."

Master Blaster turned around, pulled down his sungoggles, and then began walking towards the Medical Facility. Jackknife thought back to a year ago when he asked Master Blaster aka Benny ,since they weren't mercenaries back then, what fratello meant.

Benny had said "Fratello? Fratello means brother in italian. We my not be related by blood but we are still brothers. Don't you think Benjie."

Jackknife shook his head returning him to the real world he then ran after Master Blaster who was only a few yards away. Master Blaster looked over his sholder as jackknife ran up beside him.

"you thinking about something?" Master Blaster asked.

"Nothing. Nothing at all, fratello." Jackknife said putting extra emphasis on fratello.

Master Blaster let out a laugh as they walked up the stairs to the front doors of the Medical Facility. As they reached the top they saw Batman use his Batclaw to get to the roof of the Medical Facility.

Jackknife steped forwards "Should I follow him?"

Master Blaster walked past Jackknife "No. I need you with me."

Jackknife followed Master Blaster as he entered the Medical Facility only to find the end of the hallway is blocked by some sort of energy wall.

Master Blaster chucled "Oh my a Wane Tec Energy Door."

Jackknife looked at the door "Dosen't look that tough."

Master Blaster chucled again "looks can be deceiving. This door can stop almost anything."

"Key words. Almost anything." Jackknife said.

Master Blaster pulled out two landmines and a gernade before tossing the gernade to Jackknife. Master Blaster then walked up to the door and placed one mine on each side of the energy door before turning around and walking towards the exit door. Jackknife and Master Blaster exited the building before Jackknife pulled the pin on the gernade and threw the gernade back inside. Master Blaster and Jackknife took cover as the gernade exploded inside the hallway.

Jackknife and Master Blaster walked back inside to see the explosives had done the job the energy door was destroyed.

"Now were did Harley go?" Jackknife asked to no one in particular.

"Both hallways lead to the same place. The sanatorium." Master Blaster informed.

Master Blaster and Jackknife began walking down the left hall as Master Blaster pressed a button on his communicator "Tec you there?"

"Yep. What up." Tec answered.

"Were heading towards the sanatorium inside the Medical Facility. I want to know how many of Jokers men are there and what weapons they have."

"Actually I just herd about that." Tec said "Four men. All of them have guns."

"Thanks." Master Blaster said as him and Jackknife got to the end of the hall.

* * *

(Inside the sanatorium)

Batman had just taken out one of the inmates and was sneaking up behind another. Batman grabed the inmate and began chokeing him untill he was unconscious Batman then droped the unconscious body.

Just then Jokers voice came over the intercom "Paging Dr. Bat. Paging Dr. Bat. Is there a Dr. Bat in the room?"

The last two inmates were by the door into the Medical Foyer one closer to the door than the other. But before Batman could do anything an explosion blew the doors open knocking out the closest inmate.

Smoke blocked anyones view so Batman turned on his detective mode. The last inmate started shooting wildly into the smoke since he couldn't see anything. Batman saw two people in the smoke cloud both were in special armor underneath there clothes, they could only be Jackknife and Master Blaster.

Jackknife pulled out his revolver and shot the inmate with one of his electro bullets. The inmate fell down as electricity surged threw him.

Just then the elevator opened and several new inmates ran into the sanatorium. Master Blaster and Jackknife began walking forwards despite the inmates who came around the corner.

Jackknife shot the first three inmates that he saw before five more came around the corner. The inmates didn't have enought time to react as a gernade was thrown at then. The inmates scattered but they were two slow and the gernade exploded sending out and electric shock wave that tazered all the inmates.

In the area near the elevator where the doctors were being held. Three inmates were left and had there guns ready for anyone to walk into the area. What the inmates were not ready for was Batman droping down behind them.

Batman walked up to the closest Inmates and simpley smashed there head together knocking them out. He then walked up to the last inmate and grabed him from the back of his coler and smashed his head into the ground knocking him out.

Master Blaster walked forwards into the area with Batman and the hostages "Nice work."

"Not as flashey as us. But what ever." Jackknife said leaning against the wall reloading his revolver.

Master Blaster looked over at a doctor "The room's clear. You're safe now."

The doctor walked forwards towards Master Blaster and Batman.

"what happened here?" Jackknife asked as he pocketed his revolver.

"I don't know what happened." The doctor said franticly "One minute we were doing our evening rounds, and the next, armed thugs burst into the room and took us hostage."

"Did they have anyone with them?" Batman asked.

"They took someone into the elevator, I couldn't tell who it was." The doctor said still frantic.

"They made sure we couldn't follow." Master said turning on the scaner on his sungoggles "The elevator been powered down."

"What about the others? We heard gunfire." Another doctor said "They could be dead! We should go and help."

Master Blaster turned around "No stay here we will go." he said motioning to him, Jackknife, and Batman.

"were are the others?" Batman questioned.

"Doctor Kellerman was in the patient observation room and Dr. Chen went to Surgery." The doctor informed "Oh and Dr. Young went to X-Ray."

"Ok stay put. We got this." Master Blaster said before Jackkife, Batman, and Himself made there way to the hallway that lead to the three doctors.

"I'll get Dr. Chen." Jackknife said before running off down the hall towards the surgery room.

"I gess I'll get Dr. Young." Master Blaster said walking strait down the hall towards the X-ray room.

That left Batman to get Dr. Kellerman in patient observation.

* * *

(THE END)

*Skuff marks: dirt marks or small bruise (cause by being hit.)

next time the boys save some doctors.

HA HA Hope you keep reading


	9. Chapter 9: Saveing The Doctors

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

also I own Nano Tec Pockets (read to find out)

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I"ll explain it's meaning at the bottom of the page.

* * *

(surgery room)

Jackknife walked into the surgery room where the only thing of importances he saw was a doctor straped to an examination cart which normaly held prisoners. Jackknife continued walking towards the doctor completely aware that it was a trap.

"You Dr. Cheng?" Jackknife asked as he got to the examination cart.

Dr. Cheng looked at Jackknife with eyes full of fear "But... but it's a trap."

Jackknife turned around "No. It's fun."

"Oh, what the hell. You're not Bats." Joker said over the intercom "Get down there boys! Beat that Bat wanna be to a pulp."

On comand several of Joker's me jumped down from the balcony over looking the surgery room. The second the first inmate hit the floor Jackknife pulled out his revolver and shot down three of the inmates before returning the gun to it's holster.

"I'm nothing like the bat and now you're men will pay for that coment." Jackknife threatened knowing full well Joker could hear him.

"You're right..." Joker gasped "Bat's doesn't use guns." he said before letting out a laugh. "Get him BOYS... or the other way around."

Three inmates ran at Jackknife as another grabed a fire extinguished off the wall. Jackknife flicked his right wrist causeing his mini scythe to come out of his sleeve and land in his hand but remain folded up. The first inmates tryed to punch Jackknife but Jackknife simply ducked before delivering an uppercut with his left fist to the inmates chin. The Inmate stumbled back as another steped forwards only for Jackknife to drop his mini scythe to the ground before whiping it at the inmates legs. The chain attached to the folded up scythe wraped around the inmates legs before Jackknife pulled on the chin causeing the inmate to fall backwards.

The third Inmate tryed to take this as an opportunity and swung his fist at Jackknife who smacked the first aside with his free hand. Jackknife then saw the fourth inmate walking over holding the fire extinguished. Jackknife then flicked his left wrist causeing his second mini scythe to come out Jackknife then unfolded the scythe with one hand. He then whiped the second mini scythe at the fire extinguished holding inmate. The Mini scythe nicked the top of the extinguished causieng the foam inside to spay out into the inmates face causeing him to stumble back before falling backwards.

Jackknife flicked his left wrist retracting his mini scythe but catching it before it whent back into his sleeve. He then folded up the scythe before putting it back in his sleeve. He then pulled on the chain attched to his right mini scythe pulling the inmate who has the chain around his legs closer. Jackknife the kicked the inmate square in his jaw knocking him out.

Jackknife then flicked his right wrist retracting his folded up mini scythe which was wraped around the inmates legs. The third inamate tryed to attack again as Jackknife put his right side mini scythe back into his sleeve. Jackknife side steped before slaming his elbow into the inmate's face knocking him onto his back and breaking his nose.

The inmate who was holding the fire extinguished finaly got up and ran at Jackknife who started walking towards the inmate. When the inmate was close enough he tryed to stop but his feet were covered in foam so instead of stoping he slid forwards. Jackknife stuck out his arm as he keep walking so that the inmate slid right into the arm geting closelined and knocked to the ground. Jackknife then kicked the inmate in the side of his head knokcing him out.

The first inmate helped the third to get up before they both ran at Jackknife from behind. Jackknife turned around before kicking the first inmate in the gut makeing him stumble back and bend over holding his gut Jackknife then and hit the thrird with a haymaker knocking him out. The first Inmate was still trying to catch his breath when Jackknife walked over to him before slaming his elbow into the back of the inmate's neak knocking him out.

Jackknife then walked back to Dr. Cheng and unlocked him from the examination cart.

Dr. Cheng hoped off the cart "I'm sorry." Dr. Cheng apologized "I tried to tell you. But I couldn't speak."

"Don't worrie. Punks like this bunch could never take me down." Jackknife said smileing under his mask "now lets get you back to the others."

* * *

(Outside the X-Ray Room)

Master Blaster was around the corner out side of the X-ray room. Three inmates were guarding the door to the X-ray room.

"So that's Doc Young." one inmate said thinking of the doctor they left with the others in the X-ray room.

Another inmate chuckled "Yeah. She can operate on me anytime!" he said in a tone that suggested something sexual.

Master Blaster was sick of hearing these men talk about a lady in such a maner. He then pulled out a gernade, pulled the pin, walked around the corner, and threw the gernade at the three inmates.

"SOMEONES HERE!" A inmate yelled.

"It's that Blaster guy." another said as the gernade hit the ground.

The last inmate was first to see the gernade before yelling "GERNADE!"

Before any of the inmates could react the gernade exploded into a shock wave electrocuting the inmates knocking them out. Master Blaster then walked past the K. body's of the inmates and entered the X-ray room.

The first thing Master Blaster saw was a weak wall that could easily be blown away with a well placed land mine. Master Blaster then herd someone talking behind the wall.

The first voice was a womans "Why are you doing this? I have done exactly as you've asked." she said sounding worried. Master Blaster turned on the scaner in his sungoggles seeing three inmates in there with a female doctor who must be doctor Young, all the inmates are armed with assault rifles.

The next voice was that of a strong man, probably an inmate "Look at me! You think I care? Stop your whining and listen good. If anyone goes near you without Joker's express permission, then I've been ordered to take you out ASAP. Looks like you're our bargain chip. Gotta tell ya, the boss is all over this job. Planned like a military operation. Friends on the inside and out."

Master Blaster placed a land mine on the wall which has an inmate behind it before makeing his way to another weak wall with two inmates behind it. Master Blaster also made mental notes about how protective joker seemed of this doctor and about the "Friends on the inside and out." coment.

"I am quite aware that this job, as you call it, requires friends." Young said sounding more brave but still scared "What I want to know is why you chose me. Did Joker specify me? Why don't you let me talk to him? I'm sure we can settle this."

"Lady, if I have to tell you once more, I am going to hurt you. You understand?" An inmate said sounding feed up with Dr, Young's questions "Shut the hell up. If the boss wants to talk to you, he'll talk to you. Till then, keep that trap of yours zipped."

Master Blaster then put a land mine on the second wall that has two inmates behind it. Before walking a few feet from the wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Dr. Young questioned "Let me speak to Joker."

The inmate grunted before saying "Keep quiet. I'm not sure how much more of your yapping I can take! "

Master Blaster then pulled out a detonator before pressing the button on it causeing the mines to explode. The walls were destroyed by the explosion and the inmates were knocked out.

"NO! PLEASE, NO!" Dr. Young screamed closeing her eyes as she covered herself with her arms. She then opened her eyes "What's going on?" She asked.

Master Blaster then walked threw the now destroyed wall towards Dr. Young "Littel over dramatic doc."

Dr. Young steadied her self "They were talking like they were in control. Is it true that Joker escaped?" Young asked.

Master Blaster sighed "Unforchantly, Yes."

"I'd been studying Joker's case for months when he broke out." Dr. Young said "The Warden was very specific he wanted Joker cured."

Master Blaster smiled under his oversized coler understanding Warden Sharps reasons "If Joker was 'cured' then Sharp would look good in the eyes of everyone in Gotham. Good publicity helps his campaign for Mayor. But if Joker was to do something like he is now. Then that makes Sharp look bad."

Dr. Young nodded her head understanding what Master Blaster was saying "Oh god, I almost forgot. They said they were moving through the facility, hunting down the other doctors!"

"Don't worrie Doc." Master Blaster said "My partner and Batman are serching for the other two doctors. We also saved the others in the sanatorium."

* * *

(Patient Observation)

Batman had just walked into the patient observation room seeing a large amount of objects piled together in the middle of the hallway makeing a makeshift blockade. Batman then saw a few inmates on the other side one of blockade one them was talking towards the roof most likely Joker was listening.

"Boss, it's done." The inmate said "The room is full of gas and Captain Hook is stuck in there. Thing is, Razor didn't get out in time. He's stuck too..."

"Oh poor razor." Joker said sounding sad before returning to his normal voice "Lets see how long he can last."

Batman then used his Batclaw to latch onto a vent and swing over the blockade. Batman disconected his batclaw from the vent and landed right ontop of an inmate slaming the inmate to the ground knocking him out. Apon standing up Batman knowtised a window into another room behind the window are two doctor's and officer Cash.

"HE'S HERE!" One inmate said as another swung his fist at Batman who grabed the mans fist before kicking the man in his gut. The inmate stumbled back as the one who yelled out earlier tryed to hit Batman with an uppercut but his punch was also countered. The third inmate didn't even get a chance to attcked before Batman unleashed a barrage of punches on him. The second inmate tryed to kick Btaman in the back only for Batman to quickly turn around, grab the mans leg, then slam his elbow into the mans knee dislocate it.

The inmate fell to the ground yelling in pain before Batman crouched down and punched the inmate square in his face knocking him out. The first and third inmates both tryed to hit Batman only for him to duck under there fists before grabing the inmate's heads and smashing there heads together knocking out the inmates.

Batman then walked towards the window with Officer Cash behind it "Cash, what happened?" He asked.

"There was an alarm in Medical." Cash began "I heard someone shouting and found the Doc lying on the floor. When I went to help him, then room was flooded with gas." Cash shook his head side to side "These doors locked down. We can't get out and I don't know how long we can last."

"How brave!" Joker said over the intercom "Let's give Mr. Cash a great big hand. He could use one."

Cash grited his teeth "You'll be laughin' your butt when I get outta here!"

Joker let out a laugh "Lighten up, homes, I'm just messin' with ya."

"Can't wait to return the favor!..." Cash said before looking at Batman "You've got to help us. If you can clear the gas out of the room, the doc and me can get outta here."

Batman nodded his head before useing his Batclaw to get up onto the vent. He then tore off the ventilation cover for another vent before climeing inside the vent and makeing his way into the gas filled room. Batman then kicked off the ventilation cover in the gas filled room before crawling out of then vent.

Batman then turned on the detective mode in his cowl showing him three swiches attached to three fans.

"(I could use my remote batarang to hits those swiches and turn on the fans which would remove the gas from the room.)" Batman thought to himself as he pulled out a remote batarang.

* * *

(few minutes later) [Because we all did this in game. No need to describe it to you]

Batman was on the last swich which was inside an office. Only problem was that there was no way into the office except to cut down an inmate that was holding onto a rope above the office. Since the roof of the office looked in disrepair so it would break if the inmate fell on it.

Batman then pulled out two batarangs one in each hand the first one he threw hit the rope cutting threw it. The inmate fell down, hit the roof, broke threw the roof, and the hit the floor below.

"(I have to hurry.)" Batman thought as the inmate began laughing. Batman then threw his second batarang at the swich. The batarang hit it's target and started up the fan removeing the last of Joker's laughing gas.

Batman looked down at the inmate useing detective mode he was unconscious but alive. Batman then turned off detective mode and jumped off the platform he was on before gliding down to the ground.

Joker voice came over the intercom "Surprise, surprise, Batman arrives just in the nick of time. Next time, Cash, I'll just shoot you and be done with it."

Batman walked up to officer Cash "Is every one fine."

"A littel worse for ware. But ya were all fine." Cash said.

Batman nodded before makeing his way back to the sanatorium.

Once Batman exited the patient observation into the upper corridor he saw a large present. Useing detective mode Batman saw that an inmate was hideing in the box. With nothing else to do Batman turned detective mode off before walking towards the present.

The inmate and three clatering teeth poped out of the box as it unfolded. Then the inmate ran at Batman only for Bathan to punch the man strait in the nose knocking the man onto his back. Batman then crouched before grabing the mans coler then punching the man in the face again knocking him out.

Batman then stood up and continued walking like nothing happened.

* * *

(out side the X-ray room)

Master Blaster and Dr. Young had just left the X-ray room and were heading back to the sanatorium.

"I need to get back to the Mansion." Dr. Young said while walking "All my research notes are there. We can't risk Joker getting his hands on them."

"Not a good idea. The island is crawling with inmates from blackgate. Whats so important about these note anyways?" Master Blaster asked walking infrount of Dr. Young.

"It's my life's work." Dr. Young said sounding worried as she stoped walking "Besides you really don't have the authority to..." Young was cut off by Master Blaster "If you realy have to then I have an comrade that can take you."

"Thank you." Dr. Young said before she continued walking

"don't worrie." Master Blaster said before pressing a button on his communication device "Tec I need you to conect me to Aoi yami."

"Ok." Tec said before he pressed a few buttons on his keybord "Hay, Aoi yami, Master Blaster wants to talk to you."

"Hello." Aoi yami said.

"I need you to come to the Medical Facility and escort Dr. Young to her office." Master Blaster said.

"Alright. I'll be there as soon as I can." Aoi yami said before a click was herd signaling she turned off her communication device.

"Did you say Dr. Young?" Tec asked.

"Yep." was all Master Blaster said now walking behind Dr. Young.

Tec let out a chuckle "So. What we doing about... You know what?" he asked

Master Blaster let out his own chuckle causeing Dr. Young to look over her sholder at him.

"We'll take it as it comes." Master Blaster answered.

* * *

(sanatorium)

Batman entered the sanatorium and saw Jackknife leaning against the wall but Master Blaster was no wear to be seen. Just then the doors behind Batman opened as Master Blaster and Dr. Young walked in.

Dr. Young walked past Batman and Past Jackknife looking like she was in a hurry towards the doors to the Medical Foyer or at least the hole in the wall that was the doors.

"Where is she going?" Jackknife asked.

"To get her notes." Master Blaster said only for Batman to glare at him for leting an unarmed woman walk around the island. "Don't worrie Bats my partner Aoi yami is going to protect the doctor."

Before anyone else could talk a loud BING sound came from the elevator signaling that it was on this floor and could be used.

"Who called the elevator?" Jackknife asked.

Dr. Cheng looked over the railing down at Master Blaster, Jackknife, and Batman "Wasn't us. It's coming from the lower floor!" He said.

Jackknife was the first to climb the latter up to were the elevator and doctors are. Master Blaster was next up followed by Batman.

Batman looked around before asking "Where is Officer Cash?"

"he went with Dr. Young." Dr. Cheng said.

Master Blaster and Jackknife entered the elevator Batman followed a few seconds later. The doors closed behind them before the elevator began to move.

The TV monitor turned on to show a picture of Joker "OH hello boys. Hows it feel to be in a small metal container hundereds of feet above the ground? I could blow the wires and drop you all to you're death..." Joker stoped for a bit "BOOM. HA HA HA HA HA. Just kidding. But I do have a question... What are you afraid of?" after that question the TV turned off.

Just then Batman, Master Blaser, and Jackknife all started to cough but only for a few seconds. After they were done the doors to the elevator opened showing a hallway with a window at the end. A Dcotor and an inmate were banging on the window as the room they were in was full of green gas.

The two men disapered into the gas before a voice was herd "Please, Dr. Crane, don't do this!"

Master Blaster, Batman, and Jackknife walked towards the window.

"There is no Crane..." A scratchy voice said.

The first voice screamed "They're all over me!"

"Only Scarecrow!" The scratchy voice said as a silhouette of Scarecrow was seen in the smoke by Batman, Master Blaster, and Jackknife.

The silhouette dissapered as if Scarecrow ran away. Batman tryed to run after him but was blocked by several metal bars welded in a door way.

"So what are you afraid of Bats." Joker asked over the Intercom "Not geting to Gordon in time, Gotham burning to the ground, ME in a THONG. HA HA HA."

Master Blaster then saw a weak wall at the end of the hallway and threw a land mine at the wall. The mine attached to the wall and a red light on the mine started to blink faster and faster. Batman back away before the land mine exploded blowing the wall to pieces.

Batman was first threw the hole followed by Master Blaster then Jackknife. They made there way threw a matmice tunnel before they got to a room with a small grate in the wall.

Batman was first in the room and saw Gordon laying down beside the grate. Gordon was about to say something before something pulled him away. Batman ran off Trying to get to Gordon in time. Master Blaster and Jackknife ran after Batman wondering why he was running all of a sudden since they were just outside the room and did not see Gordon.

After they got out of the tunnels and into a hallway Jackknfe and Master Blaster saw Batman standing near a body but they couldn't see who the body was.

"who is that?" Master Blaser yelled to Batman.

Batman looked over his sholder. "Gordon."

Jackknife and Master Blaster looked at each other even though there faces were covered they knew each other looked surprised. They then ran over to Batman but stoped when they saw Gordon's body.

"shit." Jackknife cursed.

Master Blaster looked at Batman "He was a good man."

Batman nodded "One of the best." he then pressed a finger to his communication device "Oracle. It's Gordon he's... he's dead."

"Sorry but the number you have dialed is not in service. Please hang up and make you're call again." A voice said over his communication device.

Batman took his hand off his communication device before looking at the dooor to his right. Jackknife turned and walked towards the door before kicking it trying to open it. The door didn't even move so Jackknife just turned to Batman and Master Blaster and shruged his sholders.

Master Blaster looked down the hall in the other direction "only one way to go."

"Why not use you're bombs to blow the door open?" Batman asked.

Master Blaster pointed at the belts that crossed his chest that had two metal squares on each one. The metal squares are half an inch thich and two inches wide and two inches apart.

"These are Nano Space Pockets. I invented them. Each one can hold hundereds of gernades or other obejects." Master Blaster explained. "But for some reason they are not working." He said before pressing one square which caused a white holografic outline gernade to slowly apper. The hologram began to fill with color but then the hologram disappeared.

Master Blaster let his hand drop "Normaly a real gernade is reconstructed in half a second. For some reason they are not working."

Master Blaser didn't wait for a response before he started walking and was quickly followed by Jackknife who was followed by Batman who walked a few feet behind the others.

They made there way to the end of the hall which lead to the morgue. All three of them entered only to see the room was empty except for a few dead bodys.

Jackknife was about to coment but was cut off by a erie disembodied voice saying "You shouldn't be here!"

"If you say so." Master Blaster said in a jokeing tone.

"Get out of here!" The voice said again this time loader.

"OK." Jackknife said sounding anoyed. He turned around to leave but saw Master Blaster and Batman were no wear to be seen.

"Oh. What the." Jackknife said

"GET OUT!" The voice yelled.

Jackknife sighed before opening the door and leaving the morgue only to enter another morgue that looked almost the same as the last room. The differneces is that there is garbage bags and carbord boxs all over the room along with graffiti on the walls.

"Looks like my child hood." jackknife said.

* * *

(few minutes ago)

"Get out of here!" The voice said again this time loader.

"(So I'm stuck in some warped mind world. Probably created by fear gas.)" Master Blaster thought as he turned around to face the door "(Jackknife and Batman are probably in there own 'fear world' since there no wear to be seen.)"

"GET OUT!" The voice yelled.

Master Blaster opened the door and walked into another morgue which was simular to the last but this one has body bags on the tables. Insted of walking to the body bags Master Blaster closed his eyes and took a deep breath then exhaled. When he opened his eyes again the morgue looked the same as before, empty.

* * *

(THE END)

OK now first I had Young talk to Master Blaster about her notes because it would make more sence since they were together.

second I'm NOT saying Master Blaster is better mentaly than Batman just because he can push away Scarecrows fear gas effect. This will be explaned in the next chapter.

Also how do you like the Nano Pockets?

That is it for now but next time we see Master Blaster and Jackknife verse Scarecrow('s hallucinations) I'm not doing Batman in the "Fear World" because you can see that in the game.


	10. Chapter 10: Old Memories

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of there characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I"ll explain it's meaning at the bottom of the page.

also as a favor to my first fan. His OC will be appering in this chapter then again latter.

* * *

(with Jackknife)

The morgue Jackknife walked into looked like an alleyway from when he was younger. There is garbage in bags or spread about along with graffiti on all the walls and carbord boxes spread about the room.

Just then a memory from his past jumped into Jackknife's mind. It was one of his earliest memories from his child hood.

Jackknife or Benjamin, since that is his real name, was sitting down in an alleyway with his knees pulled up to his chest and his arms around his knees as rain pored down around him. He was sitting between two garbage cans that had a piece of sheet metal reasting on top of them makeing a makeshift shelter for the child. It was raining so hard that the cardbord box he was previously in had collapsed and soaked him with freezing cold water.

Just then the sky lit up with lightning before going dark again and the sound of thunder rumbled threw the alleyway. Benjamin flinched at the sound and hugged his legs tighter being only 6 years old the sound scared him but he was a little used to it since as long as he can remember he has been liveing alone in the back alleys.

Jackknife pushed the memory aside before turning around only to see the wall was missing and he was now is some weird world that looked like it was made of pieces of the asylum floating in mid air.

"(Scarecrow.)" Jackknife thought to him self.

* * *

(With Master Blaster)

After opening his eyes Master Blaster saw the morgue looked like it did before there were body bags, now the room was empty.

"(Gess all my meditation payed off.)" Master Blaster thought to himself.

Master Blaster was then pulled into a memory of when he was 10. He was sitting cross legged and eyes closed in a training dojo. Just then the door slid open and in walked a woman wearing clothes simular to ones a person learning karata would wear.

Master Blaster or Benny since that is his real name opened his eyes and look at the Woman.

"Master." He said in his whiniest voice "Why do I have to meditate?"

"A clear and or strong mind can be the diffence between winning and loseing." The Woman answered. "Also if you wish to control you're spirit energy* a strong mind is needed."

Master Blaster then shook his head bringing him back to reality. "(Thanks Master.)" He thought

Master Blaster now with nothing else to do turned around in order to leave only to see the wall where the door was is now gone and he was in some kind of weird world with floating pieces of the asylum.

"(A world made from fear gas.)" Master Blaster thought before walking forwards.

Just then a gigantic version of Scarecrow rose into the center of all the floating pieces of the asylum. The giant Scarecrow slowly turned around his eyes progected a yelllow light simular to spot light. Master Blaster didn't know why but for some reason he felt like avoiding the light. So thats what he did Master Blaster moved to stand behind a wall that was between him and the giant Scarecrow.

The light passed by before Scarecrow called out "I know you're there."

Master Blaster peaked around the corner to see if there was anything he could do about the giant Scarecrow since his Nano Pockets were still not working. After a quick look around he saw an old fashioned cannon perched on top of the highest point of all the floating pieces of the asylum.

"(It helps people to face there fears if they have an item of that makes them feal calm or strong.)" Master Blaster thought "(I bet thats my 'Item of strength'.)"

Master Blaster then waited for Scarecrow's gaze to pass by once again before running to the next wall for cover. This action was repeated several times with other walls and smaller pieces of walls. Master Blaster then reached a large gap between the piece of the asylum he was on and the next one. Maser Blaster simpley waited for Scarecrow's gaze to pass by before he ran at the gap and jumped when he got to the edge of the gab. Master Blaster landed on both feet on the other side of the gap. Then once again Master Blaster simply hid behind a close by wall which provided cover from Scarecrow's gaze.

Master Blaster turned a corner only to see his path was blocked a wall. The only way past it was to blow the wall to pieces but that would alert Scarecrow.

Master Blaster sighed before pressing one of his Nano Pockets and grabing the land mine that formed.

"(So now it's working.)" Master Blaster thought "(But something about it feels off... Oh it's not real it's just an illusion.)"

Master Blaster then knowtist that Scarecrow's gaze was only a few yards away so he quickly jumped back behind the closest wall. After Scarecrow's gaze past Master Blaster ran over to the wall and placed the mine on the wall before running back to the wall. He then pulled out the detonator and pressed the button causeing the mine to explode blowing the wall to pieces. As Master Blaster thought Scarecrow turned and looked at the wall then around the closest wall where Master Blaster was.

Master Blaster steped back a few feet so that Scarecrow couldn't see him. Scarecrow then moved around the wall to check out the other side only for Master Blaster to take off running. Scarecrow moved around the wall a few more times before he continued to circle around the 'fear world'.

After a few more jumps behind walls or other objects that provided cover Master Blaster eventually made it to a tall platform that had several creases in it which he could use to climb his way up. Looking around there was no wear to go but up so Master Blaster jumped up and grabed onto the lowest crease. He then jumped up to the next one and grabed onto it only to see the crease after that was too far to jump. Master Blaster then saw the crease he was holding onto lead around the corner so with no wear to go he shimmied around the edge. After makeing his way around the edge Master Blaster saw yet another crease but this one he could jump to. He then jumped to the crease and grabed hold before jumping up and grabed the edge of the top of the platform.

He looked over the edge only to see Scarecrow's gaze was approching and was only 4 feet away. Master Blaster then ducked his head down while still holding onto the edge. After Scarecrow's gaze had past Master Blaster pulled him self up to the top of the platform. He quickly looked around and saw he was on the same level as the cannon.

Master Blaster then quickly ran over to the cannon that had walls on either side that provided cover from Scarecrow's gaze. He then knowtised the cannon was polished and has a bunch of carvings on the it. The cannon reminded him of a time from his childhood.

If memory serves he was about 6 years old at the time and was in the feild behind his familys mansion. It was sunny out as Benny ran towards two men standing next to a cannon which was on a cement platform ontop of a cliff.

The younger of the two men turned around and smiled at Benny.

"H-hay Da-daddy." Benny said to the man. Back then benny had a studded that her gew out of when he was 9.

"Hay Benny how you doing." His Dad said rubbing his hand threw benny's shaggy red hair.

"I-I'm good." Benny said before he turned to the older man "Hay g-g-grandpa."

The old man smiled before adjusting a monical that rested on his right eye "Hello there Benny."

Benny looked at the cannon it shined in the sun light "Whow." Benny gasped "I-is that a r-real can-c-cannon?"

"It was." Benny father said said with a smile. "But now it is just an over sized paper weight."

Benny walked up to the cannon before reaching out and tracing the carvings on the barrel with his fingger.

Benny's grandfather smiled before walking towards Benny but stoped behind his grandson "You know Benny a cannon can be a sign of power and like all power it can good or bad."

Benny looked up his Grandfather and nodded showing he under stood.

Back in the "fear world" Master Blaster walked over to the cannon and saw the barrel was held up by a chunck of cleanly cut wood. Apon looking up Master Blaster saw a torch on the wall he then grabed the torch and used it to lite the fuze on the cannon. He then kicked out the piece of wood causeing the barrel to fall down with a loud clang. Half the barrel was hanging over the edge of the platform causeing the cannon to be aimed right at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow turned around when he herd the clang only for the cannon to fire and the cannon ball to hit him right between his eyes. A glowing hole opened up between his eyes before glowing cracks appered all over his body and he exploded.

The "fear World" dissapered and Master Blaster was back in the morgue. He saw Baman and Jackknife who were standing still in a trance. Batman then shook his head before turning around and looking at Master Blaster. They both looked at Jackknife who was still in a trance.

* * *

(with Jackknife)  
(FEAR WORLD)

Jackknife was makeing his way threw the "fear world" he had almost got caught a few time. He was makeing his way to the top of the floating pieces of the asylum. He looked around the corner at the object he had saw at the top. It was a japanese katana inside a dark blue scabbard which was hanging on the wall and for some resone Jackknife felt like it could help.

After Scarecrow's gaze past by Jackknife ran for it passing several full walls and smaller walls. Before he stoped in front of a large gap and saw Scarcrow's gaze comeing from the other side. Jackknife then took steped back a few feet before running and jumping over the gap. He rolled when he landed on the other side for two reasons one to absorbe the momentum so he wouldn't get hurt and second to get a few more feet out of his landing so he would be behind the wall a few feet away from the edge of the gap.

Scarcrow's gaze pasted over the gap only a second latter. Jackknife breathed a sigh of relief since he had just made it.

"(If Sandra was hear she would be so mad at me for doing that.)" Jackknife thought to him self before he kept on running.

The next thing Jackknife came across was a giant wall 4 and a half storys tall wall with no way around it and no way to brake it.

"(Gess thats what they mean by a mental block.)" Jackknife thought before flicking both his wrists causieng both mini scythes to come out and with another flick they unfolded. Jackknife then threw both of them up at the top of the wall. Both of them connected and attached to the top. Jackknife then flicked his wrists again causeing the chain to retract and Jackknife to quickly be pulled to the top of the wall.

Once he was at the top Jackknife disconnected the mini scythes and walked to the other side of the wall. He then folded up the mini scythes before putting them back in his sleeves.

Jackknife then steped off the edge of the wall before plummeting towards the ground.

"(How cute. But I overcome my fear of hights when I was 7.") Jackknife thought to himself as he pulled out his Dragonfly sword and unfolded it. Jackknife then stabed the sword into the wall which created enough traction to slow him down to a safe speed before he hit the ground.

Jackknife landed on the ground before pulling his Dragonfly sword out of the wall. He then folded up the Dragonfly sword before attaching it to the back of his belt.

"(Now it's just plane old fun.)" Jackknife finished his thought from when he jumped.

Jackknife then turned around only to see Scarecrow's gaze was 4 feet away and fastly approaching. Jackknife then turned around before jumped up onto the wall then kicking off and backfliped over Scarecrow's gaze. Jackknife landed only 1 and a half feet away from the gaze but it was enough to not be seen.

Jackknife sighed as he turned around to continue "(Yep. If Sandra was hear she would sit me down and yell at me for houres on end.)" he thought as he kept running.

After a few more jump, climes, and near misses with Scarecrow's gaze Jackknife finally made his way to the katana. Jackknife was out of breath so he stoped behind some cover beside the sword to catch his breath.

After he caught his breath Jackknife looked up at the sword. He had seen that sword before.

The memory of that sword was one of his few good ones from his life on the street. Benjamin was 11 and the first time he saw that sword it was held by the woman that saved him, dozens of others, and everything the people had ever cared about. That woman would also later become his adoptive mother and would teach him all his skills and everything he knows.

Jackknife reached out and grabed the katana takeing it off the wall. He looked it over and saw it looked exactly like his mother's katana. It even has a round 3 inches wide piece of metal hanging from a red string attched to the bottom of the handle. The piece of metal is painted to look like a black and white ying yang.

Jackknife then unsheathed the katana only for Scarecrow to turn around at the sound. But before Scarecrow could do anything the blade of the katana started glowing. Jackknife looked around as the "fear world" and Scarecrow started to disintegrate and disappear as the glow brightened.

Jackknife was then standing in the morgue except this time Batman and Master Blaster were there. Both were stairing at Jackknife obviously waiting for him to wake up from the "fear world".

"Whow. How long was I out?" Jackknife asked

Master Blaster let out a chuckle "Only a minute or two longer than me and Batman."

Jackknife nodded before turning around towards the doors. "Now can we get out of here?"

Master Blaster and Batnman followed as Jackknife pushed open the doors and they all made there way back to where Gordon's body is beside the locked door. But when they got there they saw Gordon's body was gone and a dead Arkham gaurd was in his place.

"Gess Gordon is still amoung the liveing." Jackknife said once he saw the body.

Just then something slamed into the locked door from the other side. As if on comand Batman turned on his detective mode as Jackknife and Master Blaster turned on the scaners in there mask and sun goggles. Behind the door was several Blackgate inmates slaming there bodys into the door trying to open the door.

Master Blaster and Jackknife turned off there scaners before Jackknife spoke "Retards locked the door so tight they can't even open it."

Batman turned off his detective mode just before the inmates broke down the door. One of the inmates stumbled forwards only for Jackknife to hight kick the inmate's nose kocking the imate to the ground. The other inmates ran forwards a few stoping to fight Jackknife while the others ran towards Master Blaster and Batman.

4 Inmates surrounded Master Blaster before the one to his right spoke "What you going to do. Were too close for you to use you're bombs."

Master Blaster turned to the man "First. You're never to close." The inmate looked worried "Second. I don't need them to take you brats out."

Master Blaster then grabed the inmate to his right by his coler before pulling him forwards and smashing him into the inmate to his left. The inmate was knocked back as Master Blaster turned and slamed the inmate in his hands into the inmate behind him. As that inmate fell down Master Blaster slamed the inmate in his hands into the inmate in front of him knocking that inmate down. Master Blaster then slamed the inmate he is holding into the ground knocking him out.

Jackknife had taken out his Dragonfly sword and slashed down a inmate before slaming the hilt of the Dragonfly sword into another inmates gut knocking the wind out of him. The inmate Jackknife had kick got up only for Jackknife to punch him in his throat before slaming his elbow into the inmate's chin knocking the inmate out. The inmate Jackknife had slice down was getting up only for another inmate to come flying out of no wear and land on him knocking him down.

Jackknife looked over and saw Master Blaster had just kicked the inmate. Master Blaster gave Jackknife a thumbs up before spining on his leg and round house kicking another inmate in the side of his head. Master Blaster then preformed a downwards punch hitting a inmate who was trying to stand back up.

Batman slamed his arm into a inmates throat before slaming his left leg into the back of the inmates legs knocking the inmate down to the ground. Another inmate tryed to punch Batman only for him to duck and the inmate to punch the wall. The inmate jumped back as he held his pain filled hand close to his chest. Batman stood up before slaming his fist into the inmate's face causeing the inmate to fall backwards knocked out.

Jackknife took down the last inmate around him before folding up the Dragonfly sword and attaching it to the back of his belt. Jackknife then looked back and saw Batman knocking out the last inmate near him and Master Blaster about to finished the last near him. Master Blaster then slamed his arm into the back of the last inmate's head causieng him to stumble forwards and slam his head into the wall knocking him out.

After that Master Blaster, Batman, and Jackknife made there way threw the doors Batman was leading as he followed the trail of Wild Country tobacco left by Gordon.

"Hay." Master Blaster said to Jackknife as they followed Batman "You ok after the fear gas? Nothing bothering you."

Jackknife looked over "At first it was a little weird but... then I found my mother's sword."

Master Blaster smiled under his coler "Dr. Crane once theorized that people can face their fears if they have a 'safety blanket' of sorts. Something that makes them fell powerful or strong."

"So mine was moms sword." Jackknife said before asking "What was yours?"

Master Blaster looked ahead to see Batman was out of hearing range "Remember that old cannon behind my house?"

"That shiny paper weight?" Jackknife asked only for Master Blaster to nod behind his coler "Figers that would be you're safety blanket."

Master Blaster let out a chuckle before increasing his walk speed so he could catch up to Batman. Jackknife also increased his speed so he would not be left behind.

The three then reached the end of the hall only to find that the main door was borded up. But a side door on the wall to thier right is wide open with a yellow arrow painted on the ground.

"Trap?" Jackknife asked pointing at the door.

"Trap." Master Blaster said before Batman walked threw the door and was quickly followed by Jackknife and Master Blaster.

The trio then went threw the only other door in the room which lead into a hallyway with a tv monitor hanging on the wall right in frount of them.

Just then the tv turned on showing Joker "Hello boys. Whats happening?" Batman just turned and continued walking down the hall.

Jackknife turned to Master Blaster "Never anything good on TV."

Master Blaster let out a chuckle before both of them began walking down the hall.

"Anywho." Joker continued as Master Blaster and Jackknife entered the room at the end of the hall "As you can see I have the dear old police commissioner. BUT WHATS THIS. Someone else as well."

Master Blaster and Jackknife walked up to an oversized window at one side of the room. Behind the window stood Harley Quin holding an assault rifle beside her there are two people tied to chairs. One person is Police Commissioner Gordon but the other is an unknown 17 year old male with blond hair and indigo eyes.

"Oh just some brat who tryed to stop my boys." Joker said sounding discusted "But he'll make good target practice." Joker said sounding happy.

"(Now I know why Sandra hates clowns.)" Jackknife thought to him self looking at a near by TV monitor with Jokers face on it.

"Anyways. Point is Harley is ordered to KILL both of them if the gaurds see anything that looks like a Bat, a Demo man, or a crazy kid with an over sized butter knife." Joker explained before breaking out in a fit of laughter. Once he was done he continued explaining things "Now all you have to do is get to Harley with out seting off the alarm. If you can't. Well. Bye Bye hosteges. If you can. Well. I'll give you Harley how bout that?" After he was done the TV's shut off.

"If I can I'll sit this one out." Master Blaster stated.

Jackknife turned his head to look at Master Blaster "Why? You're good at sneaking."

"But you're better." Master Blaster said right before a loud clank was herd from behind them.

They both turned around only to see Batman had torn off a vent cover and was now crawling into it. Jackknife ran over and quickly followed Batman into the vent as Master Blaster walked over before climing in himself.

The vent was a short crawl that lean to a fair sized drop but nothing any of them couldn't handle with ease. They were now in a narrow space that was only a few yards long with another vent at the other end. The three made there way into and threw the other vent which lead them to the Experamenial Chamber.

Batman then removed another vent cover before he got out of the vent went around the first corner and silently took out the closes inmate. Jackknife silently ran past Batman before jumping a close by railing then landing on a lower level that was about 7 feet lower than the previous level. Jackknife then snuck up behind a inmate that was patrolling this level before silently chokeing him out. Batmna then moved onto another inmate that was standing just around another corner this inmate was taken down as easy as the last. Jackknife then jumped up and pulled himself up over the railing onto the higer lever before sneaking up behind the last inmate. Jackknife then grabed the side of the inmate's head before smashing it on the railing knocking the inmate out.

Master Blaster walked up to Jackknife before looking over at Batman "Nice work. Four men down in 2 and half minutes."

Jackknife nodded before all three of them made there way to the stairs that lead to the office where Harley, Gordon, and the other hostage are. When they got to the top They saw a security door was blocking the way with no silent way to stop it. The only way they could see is to go over threw an opening above the door.

Jackknife pulled out one of his mini scythes before throwing it at the opening where it stuck he then flicked his wrist causeing the scythe to pull him up. Batman simply pulled out his Batclaw before usieng to to pull himself up to the opening. Master Blaster looked at the opening then to the wall to his right then the wall to his left before jumping at the left wall then jumping off the wall before landing on the opposite wall then jumping once again landing in the opening.

Before Master Blaster or Jackknife could do anything Batman smashed threw a glass skylight and landed on Harley Quin.

"You took longer than I thought." Gordon said with a smile.

"He's out of control He's trying to prove a point or somethig." Batman said as he walked over and started untieing Gordon as Master Blaster and Jackknife hopped down.

"When is he in control?" Jackknife asked as he walked over to the second hostage before he cut the roaps with his mini scythe.

"Thanks." The hostage said as he stood up to his full hight of 5 feet 2 inches.

"I'm not sure I can stop him this time." Batman said as he finished untieing Gordon.

"You'll do it Batman." Gordon said before turning and looking out the window at a small buidling in the middle of the room "Listen. He's got something else down there. I don't know what it is."

"(Bane?)" Master Blaster and Jackknife wondered to them selfs.

"What a blabbermouth. Spoiling the surprise." Joker said over a TV monitor.

"Be quiet." Was all Batman had to say to the Clown Prince Of Crime.

"OH am I getting to you?" Joker asked "Am I? GOOD." this was then followed by a demonic chuckle "You're going to love this next bit." The TV then turned off.

Batman then turned and proceded to walk down the stairs followed by Gordon, the other hostage, Jackknife, and Master Blaster

As they walked Batman looked over his sholder at the Hostage "Who are you? And what are you doing here?" he questioned.

"I was just about to ask that." Jackknife said from behind the hostage while still walking.

"My names Axel Jameson." The hostage informed in a polite tone while walking "I snuck into Arkham just before Harley exited Intensive Treatment. I thought I could help so I knocked out a few prisoners in West Arkham before trying the Medical Wing. But... The prisoners there had guns. So they held me until Harley showed up."

"Luckly they didn't shoot you." Gordon said trying to scoled Axel but still sounded impressed.

"Thought I saw someone walk into the Medical Wing." Jackknife said as the reached the bottom of the stairs.

Batman walked right up to the doors of the small buidling before pushing them open. Batman then walked inside followed by the others but the fog was too thick to see anything besides a table along the wall with a computer on it.

Gordon then walked up to the computer "It wants Doctor Young's log in."

Master Blaster made a mental note about that "(So I might have been right all along.)" He thought.

"Never mind that. Get behind me. Now." Batman ordered.

Gordon did as he was told as the fog slowly faded away letting the figger of a suspened man take form.

Axel steped forwards to get a better look but made sure to stay behind Batman and Gordon "Bane?"

"I thought he broke out of Blackgate." Gordon stated not beliveing what he was seeing.

Bane looked up at the group before him "cut... me... down." He said weakly.

"Who did this to you?" Batman asked as he looked at the dozens of wires stuck into Bane's body.

"Dr. Young the 'Bruja'." Bane said "She drained the Venom from my blood. must... stop... her."

Just then a monitor changed now showing Jokers face "Sorry. Has-Bane. The good Doctor won't be a problem much longer."

"By then end of the night I won't ever want to watch TV again." Jackknife stated.

"Ohhh nasty little fellow he is." Joker said pointing at Jackknife "Now Bats how do you like my puppet?" Joker said pulling out a remote "What say we cut him down?" Joker asked as he pressed a button on the remote.

Just then all the tubs attched to Bane started to glow as he started to yell in pain. Bane's muscles then bagan to grow to many times there current size.

Batman turned to Gordon and Axel "Run. Now." The two did as they were told.

Bane's muscles continued to grow as Batman, Jackknife, and Master Blaster backed out of the small building. Then with a few more grunts of pain Bane broke free of his binds causeing him too fall to the ground and create a large cloud of dust and dirt to be thrown into the air blocking everyone's veiw. Bane then charged out of the cloud directy at the first thing he saw which is Batman.

When Bane was close enough he swung high causeing Batman, Master Blaster, and Jackknife to all duck. Bane then tryed to bring his left fist down on them but Master Blaster and Jackknife jumped to Bane's right as Batman jumped to his left. Jackknife the countered with a punch to Bane's jaw causeing Bane's head to move a bit but not much else to happen.

Bane the grabed Jackknfe and Master Blaster by the colers of there jackets before throwing them at a near by brick wall. The two broke threw the wall and landed in a room on the other side. Bane then proceed to follow them threw the now crubling hole he had just made.

"Play nice ladys." Joker said over the intercom as Batman tryed to run after them but part of the wall colapsed blocking the way.

* * *

(THE END)

Ha ha well that took forever to write.

Spirit energy - Also called soul energy. It can be used in several ways. But is normal used in combat.


	11. Chapter 11: FIGHT

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

also warring: If ya couldn't tell last chapter in M.B's flash back. This story is going to have some mystic stuff. So if you don't like mystic stuff... Sorry.

Now onto the big fight. Bane "The man who broke the bat" VS Master Blaster and Jackknife.

also you're going to get to see what Gordon and Axel can do in a fight.

Batman stopped running as part of the wall collapsed and blocked the hole that lead to Bane, Master Blaster, and Jackknife.

"Now what?" Gordon asked.

Batman turned on the detective mode in his cowl only to see the wall was too thick to destroy with his explosive gel and if he tried to destroy the debris more would likely fall.

"(Those two can handle them self s.)" Batman thought as turned off his detective mode "(And I need to make sure Gordon and Axel get out of here alive.)"

Batman then turned around to face Gordon "I need to get you two out of here."

Gordon nodded as Axel stepped forwards "What about the other two?" Axel questioned.

Gordon turned to Axel "The one in the hoddie took care of Bane on his own once. I bet the two of them can do it a second time."

Just then the sound of heels clicking against metal was herd causing everyone to turn and look. The sound came from Harley walking down the stairs.

"Oh. My head." Harley moaned holding her left hand to her head and holding her assault rifle in her right.

Before anyone could say anything Harley looked over at the group "Oh. Crap." Harley yelled before aiming her assault rifle at the group.

Harley was the confused when Axel stared at her like she had two head "What? What s wrong" she asked.

Axel answered "Batman bent the barrel when he landed on you."

Harley eyes widened before she lifted the gun up but saw the barrel was strait. "No he di-" Harley was then cut off by a Batarang to the side of her head which caused Harley to fall down the last 3 steps before hitting the ground.

Harley barley managed to lift herself up "T-That was a d-dirty trick kid." She managed to say as she stood up but she was still wobbly.

Batman took a few steps towards Harley but stop when he heard the sound of dozens of foots steps rushing towards them. Batman turned his head only to a large group of Blackgate prisoners, armed with knives and pipes, rushing towards them.

"YAY." Harley cheered jumping up and down "Get the Bat and his pals, boys."

The closest inmate swung his knife at Gordon only for the police commissioner to raise both hands and grab onto the inmate's arm. Gordon then kicked the inmate in the stomach knocking the wind out of the inmate and causing him to stumble back.

Batman ran past Gordon before he close lined the inmate Gordon had just kicked knocking the inmate out. Batman then jumped into the air before kicking an inmate square in the nose. As the inmate fell to the ground Batman landed on top of him knocking him out. Batman then hit another inmate with an upper cut knocking him back and causing the inmate to spit out a few teeth.

As Batman fought a majority of the inmates a few decided to go after Gordon and Axel. The idea of attacking an old man and a teen seemed more appealing to them then taking on Batman.

The closest inmate was unarmed and running at Gordon the inmate then swung his fist at Gordon who ducked before slamming his fist into the inmate s stomach. As the inmate started coughing Gordon followed up with several other hit to the inmate before finishing up with one last punch to the inmates face knocking the inmate out.

As two more inmates tried to take on Gordon as a single inmate walked up to Axel both of them in fighting stance.

The inmate seemed a little unsure about fighting Axel since Axel has a fair sized build and obviously works out.

Unlike most fights tonight Axel was the one to swing his fist hitting the inmate square in his nose. The inmate tried to hit back with a wild swing but Axel jumped back. Just then another inmate ran at Axel from the side. This inmate managed to garb Axel by warping his arms around Axel's waist. The inmate then squeezed as hard as he could while trying to shove Axel to the ground. Axel lifted his arm into the air before bringing both his fists down on the inmate's head. The inmate grunted in pain as he let go of Axel only for Axel to slam his knee into the inmate's face knocking the inmate back.

Gordon was dealing with one of the two inmates that had run at him. The first one Gordon had knocked out after breaking the inmate's arm. The inmate who was still standing swung at Gordon who blocked with his left and swung with his right which hit the inmate knocking the inmate to the ground. Gordon then kicked the inmate's chin nearly causing the inmate to flip but only knock him onto his back.

Gordon turned around only to see an inmate with a pipe swing at him. Gordon got hit in the stomach which knocked the wind out of him. Gordon then countered with a left handed upper cut which knocked the inmate out cold.

Axel ducked as an inmate tried to dive at him causing the inmate to sail over top and collide with another inmate.

"(Gordon has one hell of a left hook for a man his age.)" Axel thought as he saw Gordon knock down the pipe wielding inmate.

Axel then stood back up before getting ready to fight the three inmates in front of him. The two who were knocked down were just getting up before Axel took a step forwards and kick the closets inmate in the head knocking him out. Axel then grabbed the inmate other inmate before slamming him face first into the ground knocking him out. Axel then turned his attention to the last inmate

The inmate got ready to attack but Axel ran forwards before slamming his shoulder into the inmate knocking both of them to the ground. Axel landed on the inmate so he was unharmed by the fall unlike the inmate who had the wind knocked out of him. Axel then proceeds to slam his elbow into the inmate's face knocking him out.

Gordon ran over and helped Axel to his feet.

"You ok?" Gordon asked.

"Ya. I could do that all over again." Axel responded with a smile.

Both of them turned to see Batman had taken care of most of the inmates but a few were running towards Gordon and Axel.

"At least Batman is taking care of all the ones with weapons." Gordon said before him and Axel got ready for more fighting.

_  
(several minutes ago)  
(with Bane, Master Blaster, and Jackknife)

Bane stepped threw the hole in the wall just before it crumbled and blocked any one from leaving or entering.

"Just us now." Bane said with a deep laugh.

Jackknife stood up before pointing at a balcony above Bane who then looked up and saw several Black gate inmates standing above him just ready to fight.

"Well now. They can take the Bombardeo. I want you." Bane said before pointing at Jackknife.

"Then come get me." Jackknife said before reaching for his Dragonfly sword.

But before Jackknife could get his sword Master Blaster, now standing beside Jackknife, stuck out his arm in front of his teammate.

"Sorry Bane but with TITAN in your system I can't risk my, hermano menor*" Master Blaster said smiling at the last part.

Bane smiled "You speak Spanish and you know of TITAN. Very intriguing."

"I just connected the dots. You 'Escaped' from Black gate prison so I had my other little brother look into it. Turns out someone moved you here. Just as Dr. Young began classified research on something called the 'TITAN project'." Master Blaster explained. "The best I can tell it was done by some government agency."

"You have gone from intriguing to impressive. But now is no time for complaints. Now is the time to FIGHT." Bane said Before he ran at Master Blaster and Jackknife.

Jackknife rolled out of the way as Master Blaster backfliped out of the way causing Bane to miss and stop before he went any further.

Jackknife pulled out his revolver and shot 4 inmates standing on the balcony above were Bane once stood and 2 on the one he now stood under all of them dropping down as electricity ran through there body s. This cause the rest of the inmates to jump down and run at Jackknife who returned his revolver to its holster before pulling out and unfolding his Dragonfly sword.

As Jackknife fought the inmates Bane turned towards Master Blaster who was standing still not attempting to make any kind of move. Bane then charged at Master Blaster who was still not moving. Master Blaster waited tell Bane was only a few yards away before Master Blaster raised his right arm and swung it in a karate chop motion.

The karate chop hit Bane's chest and to Bane's surprised it created an explosion 1 and 1/2 feet in diameter of size. This explosion knocked Bane backwards while causing him pain in his chest. The explosion also caused all the inmates to stop and look at Master Blaster and Bane.

Bane let out a small dark laugh "So. It is real. 'Demolition Karate'."

"You know of it?" Master Blaster asked with surprise in his voice.

"Yes. I read about it once. It seemed like a fantasy story but I have seen all kinds of strange and powerful abilities in my life so this is not hard to believe."

Just them a scream of pain was herd causing everyone to turn only to see Jackknife holding an inmate's arm the elbow bent the wrong way.

Jackknife then let go causing the inmate to fall to the ground holding his arm in pain "We going to fight or not?" Jackknife asked sounding very angry.

"I agree with him." Bane said before charging at master Blaster once again.

This time Bane swung at Master Blaster before he could counter so instead Master Blaster jumped into the air. His jump caused him to spin while in the air and while spinning he suck out his leg preparing to round house kick Bane. While his foot sailed through the air several sparks started coming off of his foot making loud crackling noises. Master Blaster foot then hit Bane in the side of his head the explosion created was only 1 foot in diameter but was enough to cause Bane to stumble back.

Bane grabbed the side of his head trying to steady himself since even with his TITAN enhanced powers the explosion had still done quite a bit of damage.

Master Blaster then ran up to Bane before preforming a karate chop to Bane's stomach but Bane swung his own fist at Master Blaster. But at the last second Master Blaster purposely fell to the ground before rolling away from Bane.

As Master Blaster stood up Bane got ready for another attack.

"(I think the only reason I dogged that hit was because he could not hear or see me at the moment thanks to my 'Crackling Kick'* to his head.") Master Blaster thought.

Jackknife slammed his foot into an inmate's stomach knocking him back before slamming the hilt of his Dragonfly sword into the man's head knocking him out. Another inmate charged at Jackknife only for Jackknife to jump into the air, place his free hand on the inmate's shoulder, then flip over the inmate landing behind him. Jackknife then quickly turned around and kicked the inmate in the middle of his back knocking him down to the ground.

Another inmate swung as Jackknife with his a pipe but Jackknife stepped back causing the inmate to hit another inmate. Jackknife then flicked his wrist causing his mini scythe to fall out of his sleeve. Jackknife let the mini scythe fall to the floor before he grabbed the chain and whipped the folded up mini scythe and chain around the pipe wielding inmate s legs. Jackknife then pulled on the chain causing the inmate to fall to the ground and the chain to come off his feet. Jackknife flicked his wrist causing his mini scythe to be pulled back up his sleeve before he kicked the man across the face knocking him out.

Jackknife then spun around slashing all inmates around him but trying to miss any parts that would cause death but at the same time he didn't really care for the inmate's safety.

Bane swung his right fist at Master Blaster who dogged causing Bane to hit the wall. Bane then quickly swung his elbow back this time he managed to hit Master Blaster knocking him backwards. Master Blaster hit the floor and slid a few feet before using the momentum to flip over and stand up.

Bane then charged at Master Blaster again but this time Master Blaster stuck out his leg before dragging it along the floor in a 360 degree turn causing a tower of fire to rise from the ground and surround Master Blaster.

Bane stopped running and took a few steps back.

The pilled of fire cause the inmate to look over once again but this time Jackknife did not stop his attack. He managed to knock out 3 inmates before the other caught on. One inmate managed to slam his pipe into Jackknife's chest causing Jackknife to stumble back. Jackknife then stabbed his Dragonfly sword into the inmate's foot before grabbing the pipe from the inmate's hands and the smashing the pipe into the inmate's face knocking him out. Jackknife then pulled out his Dragonfly sword from the man s foot before continuing with the rest.

As the tower of fire disappeared Master Blaster walked out threw the dying flame.

"You must be very well trained to be able to create flames." Bane commented remembering the book he had read back at Pena Duro prison. The book said that only the best of "Demolition Karate" users can create flames and only for a short time and even then it can only be used in a few moves.

Master Blaster raised his left arm causing Bane to ready for whatever his opponent was planning. But instead of an attack Master Blaster placed the arm behind his head "Ya know it's kind of scary fighting someone who knows so much about Demolition Karate." Master Blaster said sounding like he meant it.

Bane smiled under his mask before taking a few steps to the side a movement which Master Blaster copied as he let his arm drop. The two men circled until they were standing where the other was before they moved.

Master Blaster raised an eyebrow under his sun goggles curious to what Bane was planning.

Bane then jumped back before grabbing onto the wall and ripping out a fair sized chuck. Bane then threw the chunk at Master Blaster who side stepped it causing it to fly past him. Master Blaster then looked back only to see the wall chunk was heading towards Jackknife and a group of the remaining inmates.

Jackknife turned around in time to see the wall chuck. Jackknife then stabbed his Dragonfly sword into the ground before grabbing an inmate. Jackknife then grabbed the inmate's belt with his free hand before lifting the inmate, stepping forwards, and throwing the inmate at the wall chuck.

The inmate hit the wall chunk breaking it with a loud cracking noise which was followed by the inmate and pieces of the wall chunk hitting the ground.

Master Blaster turned back to Bane only to see Bane charging at him. Master Blaster then started running towards Bane which seemed strange but Bane payed it no mind. Just before the two hit each other Master Blaster stepped to his left before he dropped down onto one knee causing him to slide under Bane's left arm. Bane swung at Master Blaster but thanks to a last minute dodge Bane's fist missed Master Blaster head by an inch.

Bane then tried to stop but Master Blaster preformed a karate chop hitting Bane in the back of his knee. Like before the karate chop caused an explosion 1 and 1/2 feet in diameter but since this one hit the back of Bane's leg it caused a large amount of pain and for Bane to stumble forwards but he managed to stay standing up.

Bane let out a grunt of pain as he regained his footing which was a little difficult thanks to his new wound. Thankfully for Bane he was accustomed to pain so he could continue to fight.

Bane then quickly spun around and tried hit Master Blaster with the back of his arm but Master Blaster managed to dodge by stepping back.

"Now what?" Bane questioned. "I know 'Demolition Karate' wear the user out rather quick."

"Compared to other ability s that use spirit energy. Yes it dose drain me faster than it should. But as a black belt I could fight you for a week strait." Master Blaster explained.

"So then. LET S DO IT." Bane yelled as he stood to his full hight.

"No need." Master Blaster responded.

Bane gave a questioning looked before he heard a loud slicing sound from behind him. Bane then turned around only to see Jackknife standing right behind him holding his Dragonfly sword. Bane then saw that Jackknife had taken down all the inmates most were knocked out but others were severely injured some even missing limbs.

"Sorry. I tried to hold back but... Shit happens." Jackknife said folding up his Dragonfly sword before placing it back on the back of his belt.

Bane stepped forwards but stopped when his foot made a splashing noise. He then looked down only to see a large pool of liquid at Jackknife's feet that lead under Bane. Bane then reached behind himself only to feel that his VENOM tubes had been cut off.

"NO." Bane yelled before swinging his fists at Jackknife who jumped back dodging the hits.

Bane then charged at Jackknife who once again dogged but this time he pulled out one of his mini scythes and mid dodge and whiped it a Bane hitting Bane square in his face. This hit cause Bane to raise a hand to his face to make sure he was not harmed unforchantly this blocked Bane's vision causing him to crash into a piece of the wall breaking a fair sized piece of it.

Jackknife then flicked his wrist causing the mini scythe to retract into his sleeve.

Bane turned to his right and with all his remaining strength pulled another chunk of the wall out before turning around.

But before Bane could throw the wall chunk the room began to shake as small bricks fell from the ceiling.

"What s happening?" Jackknife asked.

Master Blaster pointed to were Bane had ripped out the first wall chuck. "Support wall." He the pointed to the two piece of wall Bane had just destroyed "Support walls."

Just then large piece of the ceiling started raining down.

Jackknife sighed "The straw the broke the camel s back."

"Fraid so." Master Blaster said right before a piece of ceiling the size of a truck fell down into the center of the room.

Bane threw the wall chunk he was holding at Master Blaster and Jackknife only for both of them to dodge it.

"Time to go." Master Blaster said before throwing two small landmines down before jumping on them which launched him up towards a now exposed manhole cover which lead to the island above.

Jackknife flicked both his wrist causing his mini chain scythes to fall out of his sleeves into his hands. Then with another flick they unfolded.

Bane charged at Jackknife hopeing to stop him.

Jackknife then threw them up both hitting near the manhole cover then with another flick the chains retracted pulling Jackknife up.

Bane skidded to a stop only for a large piece of the ceiling to land right on top of him.

_  
(Arkham west)

Master Blaster helped Jackknifed out of the manhole which once lead to the room they were just in.

"Think Bane's crushed?" Jackknife asked before using his foot to push the manhole cover back on the manhole.

"Maybe. But I wouldn't bet on it." Master Blaster said.

"You two ok?" Gordon asked walking up to Master Blaster and Jackknife while being followed by Batman and Axel.

"Yep." Jackknife said sounding happy

"Where s Harley?" Master Blaster asked not seeing her anywhere.

"She escaped while we fought off a bunch of Blackgate inmates." Axel answered.

Master Blaster nodded showing he understood.

"Now what?" Jackknife asked.

"First we need to get these two off the island." Batman said pointing at Gordon and Axel.

"WHAT?" Axel asked stepping forwards "But I can help."

"No." Gordon said holding out his arm in front of Axel "You're a civilian so I need to get you off the island."

Axel was about to say something but was cut off when the wall behind him exploded knocking everyone down. Bane then walked through the hole before letting out a mighty roar. He then stepped forward and picked up Batman with one hand and Jackknife with the other.

"I WILL BREAK BOTH OF YOU. THEN THE BRUJA." Bane screamed

"No Bane." Batman said "This time I break you"

Just then the Batmobile came out of no wear and crashed into Bane's right side launching both Bane and the Batmobile over the small cliff and into the water below. Luckily at the last second Both Batman and Jackknife managed to squeeze out of Bane's grip and fall to the ground.

Batman stood up as Master Blaster helped Jackknife get up.

Jackknife looked at Axel "Nice seeing you help kid."

Axel stepped forwards "What did you say?"

Master Blaster then turned and placed a hand on Axel and Jackknife's chests stopping both from fighting.

"YOU." Master Blaster said looking at Jackknife "Got nothing good to say. Then shut up."

"And you." Master Blaster said now looked at Axel "Don't let him or anyone else get to you. When you do you play into their hands." Master Blaster then let his hands drop back down. "You want to help? You'll find a way and a time. But not today. Today you're going back to Gotham and leaving this us."

Axel nodded showing he understood.

Just then a horn was herd causing everyone to turn and see a police boat had pulled up to the docks.

"Looks like ower ride is here." Gordon said.

Axel, Gordon, and Batman then made their way down the docks to the boat which Axel and Gordon boarded.

"You'll be needed in Gotham" Batman said to Gordon "Radio claims Joker has planted bombs all over Gotham."

Gordon nodded before looking at Master Blaster and Jackknife who were still back on the island "You going to be ok with those two?" Gordon asked.

"I'll be fine." Batman responded.

"Were ready to go now sir." A masked guard said to Gordon earning him a nod from Gordon.

"Bane called Dr. Young Bruja. What does it mean?" Gordon asked as the boat started up.

"It's Spanish for witch." Batman said before turning around.

As the boat drove off Batman pressed a button on his communicator "Oracle. Go through the city s computers. Pull up all you can on Dr. Young. I ll go through anything you find once I get to the cave."

"A Batcave? On Arkham Island?" Oracle asked confused.

"I built it years ago." Batman answered "Best to plan ahead for situations like this."

"How did you manage to keep this a secret?" Oracle asked this time less confused.

"It's me, remember?"

"So do you think Dr. Young has been experimenting with venom? The same chemical that turns Bane into that animal."

"Yes. I worried. Bane seemed even more powerful than usual. Joker wants the venom and that can only be trouble." Batman said sounding a little worried "I'm heading to deadman's point in Arkham north. I'll contact you once I'm in the Batcave." Batman then took his finger off the communicator ending the call.

Batman then walked up the wooden docks back to the main island where Master Blaster and Jackknife are waiting.

Jackknife turned to Master Blaster "Now what, Boss."

Master Blaster smiled under his collar "Fist stop calling me Boss. Second we meet up with Aoi Yami in Arkham East."

Jackknife nodded before they all set off. Batman heading towards his Batcave while Jackknife and Master Blaster headed towards Aoi yami.

_  
(THE END)

hermano menor = Little brother

Crackling Kick = the name of the kick with all the sparks

fun fact Gordon is an above average hand to hand fighter with a dangerous left hook. (true fact taken from "DC Comics: THE ULTIMATE CHARACTER GUIDE")

also yes I realize Gordon says Batman is taking care of ALL of the inmate's with weapons. Only ONE got by him and He does not count.

Now then next time we rewind the clock a few minutes and see what Aoi yami was doing this hole time. 


	12. Chapter 12: Creepy Ninja

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

Aoi Yami excorts Dr. Young and Officer Cash to Arkham Mansion.

* * *

Dr. Young and Officer Cash had just exited the medical facility and had taking a few steps before stopping.

"You said someone would be waiting for us?" Officer Cash asked griping the assault rifle.

"Yes. I think he's call. Aoi Yami." Dr. Young answered.

"Actually I'm a girl." A voice said from behind Dr. Young and Officer Cash causing the both to turn around in alarm and for Cash to point his assault rifle at the person who just talked.

The person is Aoi Yami who stood still and didn't seem even bothered by the gun pointed at her. The lack of care worried Cash Since it meant, from his experience, she could most likely take him down with little effort. The other things about her that worried Cash was the bullet holes in her clothes with a lack of blood around them which meant she had armor, or at least that s what Cash hopped it meant. The lo1ok on her face was also troubling since she has an emotionless expression. But what bothered Cash most was her black eyes with green pupils.

"Aoi Yami I presume." Dr. Young said causing Aoi Yami to nod her head and Cash to lower his gun.

"Good then let s get going. I need to get my research before Joker dose." Dr. Young said as she turned to leave.

"I think I should lead." Aoi Yami said surprising Dr. Young with her emotionless voice. "I eliminated any threat on the way hear but they could have woken up or more could have taking there place."

"Woken up? So you don't kill like you're teammates?" Cash asked confused.

"I've sworn not to kill unless I have to." Aoi Yami informed before she began walking towards the stairs that lead down to the rest of Arkham West. Dr. Young quickly followed as Officer Cash took up the rear.

Once they got to the bottom of the stairs Aoi Yami stuck out her arm signaling Dr. Young and Officer Cash to stop which was what they did.

Dr. Young was about ask what was wrong but then she saw some Inmates near the doors to Arkham North all armed with assault rifles.

"Officer Cash. Protect Dr. Young while I take care of them." Aoi yami said before jumping off into the bushes which was too far for a normal person to jump.

* * *

(With the inmates)

"So there's more than just the Bat here?" One Inmate asked as he scratched his belly.

"Ya man. One has this sword and cuts the shit out of anyone he finds. Another has billions of bombs." Another inmate informed.

"What about the ninja?" A third inmate asked.

"Bet she s a sexy ninja too." The fourth and final Inmate said standing near the stairs.

"OH YA." The first inmate said turning towards the forth inmate.

Just then a noise was heard that sounded like metal hitting stone. This noise caused all the inmates to turn and look down the stone walkway.

"What was that?" The third inmate asked.

"Don't know." The first said "What do you think Coby?" He asked using the forth inmate's name.

But there was no answer.

"Coby?" The first inmate said as all of them turned too looked at Coby who was no wear to in sight.

Just the a loud sound came from behind the first inmate causing him to turn around and see Aoi Yami standing still as the other two inmates fell down knocked out, since Aoi Yami had just smashed their heads together. The inmate tried to raise his assault rifles but Aoi Yami placed her palm onto of the gun before using her free hand to grab the inmate's throat. She then leaned forwards, bending the inmate backwards, and smashed his head into the ground knocking him out.

Aoi yami then stood up before waving to Dr. Young and Officer Cash causing them to run over to her.

"That was quick." Cash commented as he looked at the knocked out inmates.

Aoi yami seemed to ignore him as she picked up and broke each assault rifle one by one.

"Why are you doing that?" Dr. Yong asked.

"The inmates are still alive. When they wake they will go back to attacking the guards. But if I break their guns then they are less dangerous to the guards." Aoi Yami explained in her emotionless voice before breaking the last rifle.

"I can see that even armed they are no threat to you." Cash stated.

Aoi Yami nodded showing she agreed but she still keep an emotionless face.

"Let s keep moving." Aoi Yami said walking up to the gates to Arkham North.

The doors opened Allowing Aoi Yami, Dr. Young, and Officer Cash to continue towards Arkham North.

After a few step a voice came through Aoi Yami's communicator "Aoi, its Tec. The Door to Arkham North is locked. But there is a visible side door that you can take that will lead to Arkham North. It was sealed up but not anymore thanks to Master Blaster."

Aoi Yami reached up and pressed a button on her communicator "Thanks." was all she had to say before letting her arm fall down to her side.

"Who was that?" Cash asked. Even though he couldn't see it past her hair he assumed she was talking on some sort of communicator.

Aoi Yami looked over her shoulder while still walking "My team s intelligence department."

"(An intelligence department? I wonder what kind of organization she's from.") Cash thought to himself not knowing Dr. Young was thinking the same thing.

After making it threw the walkway from Arkham west to Arkham north Aoi Yami stopped walking by the side door but Dr. Young kept walking. She then stopped when the door did not open.

"Now what?" Dr. Young asked as she turned around.

"I was told this door would work." Aoi Yami said as she pointed at the side door.

"That s an old passageway for guards. The other end was sealed with bricks." Cash informed.

"Until my boss blew it open." Aoi Yami said as she opened the side door.

Aoi Yami waited until Dr. Young and Officer Cash were threw the door before she walked through and closed it behind her. Aoi Yami then took the lead as they walked down the narrow passageway and exited the hole Master Blaster had made earlier.

Just as they left the passageway Aoi Yami stopped causing Dr. Young and Officer Cash to stop behind her.

"What? I don't see anything. Why did you stop?" Cash asked.

"Sometimes it's what you can't see that you need to watch for the most." Aoi Yami answered. She had really stopped because she had just herd voices near the doors to Arkham east using her enhanced hearing.

Cash was about to ask what she meant but was cut off when Aoi Yami started talking again.

"Keep following. But stay alert. There are a dozen inmates up ahead." Aoi Yami ordered her voice still emotionless.

Now Cash was about to ask how she knew that but he was cut off by Dr. Young.

"How do you know?" Dr. Young asked since they could not see the doors from where they are. Aoi Yami however was already walking towards the doors.

"(What an arrogant brat.)" Dr. Young thought as she and Cash started to follow Aoi Yami again who was almost at the Batmobile.

Aoi Yami then looked back "Officer Cash I'm going to take them down. While I do that watch Dr. Young then when I'm done quickly bring her over."

Cash nodded his head only for Aoi Yami to turn around before she took off running.

Cash looked back at Dr. Young "I don't know about you but she creeps me out."

* * *

(With Inmates by doors)

"SO what s the plan?" One inmate asked

"We prep ower guns. We go threw them doors. Join up with the bomb crew. Then we KILL everyone we see." Another inmate explained sounding rather angry.

"Ok. sounds fun." the first inmate said.

The angry inmate let out a sigh as he turned around just then something came flying in and landed in the middle of the group. Apon contact with the ground the object exploded into a cloud of smoke blocking all of the inmate's vision.

"WHAT THE HELL!" One of the inmates yelled.

"HELP I CAN'T SEE!" Another yelled.

"NO SHIT SHERLOCK." yet another yelled.

Just then the sound of something hitting someone was herd as Aoi Yami knocked out one of the inmates. Apon hearing this noise one of the inmates started firing his assault rifle randomly into the fog. Which cause two others to start shooting randomly.

"DUDE STOP SHOOTING." an inmate yelled as he dived out of the way.

Just then someone's scream was heard which was followed by some else yelling "I THINK SOME ONE SHOT SAMMY."

While the three inmate shot randomly Aoi Yami took out one inmate after another until the only ones left were the three shooting like mad men and two other inmates. Unfortunately the smoke was almost clear so Aoi Yami jumped back into the bushes.

As the smoke cleared the three inmates stopped shooting and the other two stopped cowering from the bullets.

"WHAT THE HELL." One of the inmates who were cowering yelled.

"Sorry man but it was the Batman." One of the inmates who freaked out said.

"How do you know?" the other inmate who was cowering asked.

"Well... Who else could have done this?"

As if on command from that sentence two throwing stars shot out of the bushes and hit two of the inmates. One star hit an inmate in his shoulder as the other star hit an inmate's chest. The blue orb in the center of each star broke open shocking the inmates knocking them out.

The last three inmates turned towards where the stars came from.

"I don't think it's the bat's." one inmate said.

The inmates then started shooting at the bush the bullets tearing the bush apart. But before the bullets hit her Aoi Yami dived out of the bush rolling as she hit the ground before standing up. The inmates apon seeing her stand tried to shoot Aoi Yami but she jumped to her left dodging the bullets before she started running at the inmates. The inmates tried to shot her but at the last second Aoi Yami ducked down dodging the bullets. She then continued running but now she seemed too close to the ground for it to be physically possible for a normal person. With this lower to the ground running and her above average speed Aoi Yami became a nearly unhittable target.

The inmates kept shooting but Aoi Yami dodged every hit until she got close to the first inmate. She then stopped in front of him before standing up and hitting the inmate with an uppercut knocking him back. Aoi Yami then kicked the man's stomach knocked the wind out of him and causing him to bend over. As the man bent over Aoi Yami kneed him in the head knocking him out.

While Aoi Yami was taking out the first inmate the other two were reloading their guns. After the new ammo clips were in they took aim as the first inmate was knocked out by Aoi Yami's knee to his face. They then started shooting but Aoi Yami managed to dodge at the last second.

Aoi Yami then ran up to the next closest inmate before garbing him by the collar of his jumpsuit. She spun him around before throwing him into the other inmate, who was still shooting his gun, knocking both to the ground. Aoi Yami then ran over to the downed inmate before leaning over and once again grabbing his collar she then lifted his head up before slamming her other fist into his face knocking him out.

The last inmate grabbed his assault rifle as he stood back up. He then aimed it at Aoi Yami as she stood back up. The inmate then started shooting again only for Aoi Yami to backflip out of the way. Apon Landing she then started running at the inmate who kept trying to shoot her. Aoi Yami managed to dodge most of the bullets but this time a bullet grazed her cheek although it didn't even bother her. Aoi Yami then dropped down and slid past the inmate before standing up behind him.

The inmate stopped shooting as he turned around and placed the barrel on Aoi Yami's forehead.

"Too slow." The inmate said before pulling the trigger cause a clicking noise to come from the now empty gun.

"WHAT?" the inmate yelled out before Aoi Yami grabbed his throat.

"All 30 shots have been fired from the magazine rendering the gun non-lethal." Aoi Yami said in her emotionless voice as she stared into the inmate's eyes giving him a cold and deadly stair.

Before he could say or do anything else Aoi Yami slammed her free fist into the man s face knocking him out.

Aoi Yami then reached up to her cheek that had been skimmed by a bullet. Most of her cheek was covered by blood so she used her left sleeve to wipe the blood away. Her cheek now has no blood and also no wound as if she was never hit in the first place.

Just then Officer Cash and Dr. Young came running over to Aoi Yami.

Cash slowly walked through the K. bodies of the inmates surprised by how well Aoi Yami did.

"Any of them dead?" Cash asked.

"As I said officer I don't kill unless I have to." Aoi Yami responded before turning towards the gates. "Stay here. There are three men inside, armed with shotguns and explosives."

Dr. Young Stepped forwards "How do you know that? How did you know about these inmates? And how did you run so low to the ground?"

Aoi Yami turned around before taking a step towards Dr. Young who is only 5 feet 6 inches compared to Aoi Yami who is 6 feet tall. Add onto the height difference Aoi Yami's black eyes with green pupils, ghostly white skin, and emotionless face all made Aoi Yami very intimidating.

"Dr. Young. I would like to remind you that my job is to escort you to your office not explain how I do my job." Aoi Yami explained with a voice that seemed even more emotionless than before.

Aoi Yami then turned back to the door "(Also as a doctor and woman of reason you would not believe me.)" Aoi Yami thought before walking up to the door which opened allowing her to walk through.

Inside the passageway from Arkham north and Arkham east there are three inmates. All of them have grenades hooked onto their belts and a shotgun in their hands. Two of them are standing close to the steel gates in the center of the passageway while the third is setting a bomb on the side of the ambulance. The two inmates then stepped back from the gates which reviled several explosives attached to the gate.

"You almost ready over there." One of the inmates yelled to the third.

"Ya. Just got to set the timer." The third said "Wait. I can't find the timer." he said as he searched a bag beside him.

"That s because there isn't on." The first inmate said as he took out a detonator.

The third stood up before turning around "What?.. Wait! Don't screw around man!"

"Sorry but. Time to go boom." The first said as he went to press the detonator with his thumb.

Just before he pressed the button Aoi Yami grabbed his thumb and bent it backwards breaking it while causing him to scream in pain and drop the detonator. Aoi Yami then slammed her elbow into the side of the man s head knocking him to the ground while catching the detonator in her right hand.

Aoi Yami then quickly flipped the detonator around in her hand and saw a place for batteries. Despite the fact that the cover was held on by a screw Aoi Yami jammed her thumb nail into the edge before flicking up and breaking it off. She then dumped out the batteries onto the ground before stepping on them.

While she emptied the detonator the other inmate tried to slam the back of his shotgun into the side of her head. Unfortunately for the inmate he was a little too slow and Aoi Yami, using her left hand, caught the shotgun before it even came close.

Aoi Yami then turned to the man who was trying to pull back his shotgun but was having no success. Just by the look in his eyes Aoi Yami could tell then man was freaking out inside but he hid it well.

"I have the strength of at least a dozen men." Aoi Yami said causing him to stop struggling. Even though Aoi Yami's might not be as strong as a dozen men her strength was much greater than any bodybuilder so the man in front of her had no chance of getting his gun back.

Before the man could do anything Aoi Yami dropped the detonator before punching him in the gut. This hit knocked the wind out of him and caused him to step back. The inmate then tripped over top of the first inmate, who was just getting up, which caused both inmates to fall back to the ground.

Aoi Yami then reached into her jacket and pulled out what looked like a small blue ball about one inch wide. She then threw in down to the ground between the inmate's heads. The ball then burst open creating a puff of smoke 2 feet wide which knocked out both inmates once they inhaled it.

Aoi Yami then picked up one of the shotguns before breaking it in half she then did the same to the other shotgun.

She then stopped move all together when she heard a certain sound. The sound of a clock ticking down. The sound of a bomb countdown.

Aoi Yami the turned to look at the explosives on the gate. In the center was a clock with Joker's face on it.

Aoi Yami then ran towards the gate as fast as she could causing the inmate on the other side to grab his shotgun. Once she was close enough she jumped over the gate landing in front of the inmate which scared him. But before he could do anything Aoi Yami stood up and wrapping one arm around the inmate waist. She then lifted him up before jumping on top of the ambulance then jumping onto the top of the wall in the center of the passageway.

Just as they landed on the wall the bombs went off blowing the gates off the hinges and blowing the ambulance to the side of the passageway.

Aoi Yami then grabbed the shotgun from the inmate she saved. She then stood up and broke the shotgun over her knee before throwing both halves down to the ground below.

The inmate tried to get back up but was stopped by Aoi Yami who gave him a quick strong kick to his head which knocked him out. After knocking him out Aoi Yami dropped down to the ground and walked towards the gates to Arkham north which opened when she got close enough.

Cash turned around and pointed his assault rifle at Aoi Yami who stopped walking but kept her emotionless face seeming not at all surprised.

Officer Cash lowered his gun "What the hell was that noise?" Cash asked before looking past Aoi Yami and seeing the destruction "What the?"

Dr. Young looked past Aoi Yami trying to see what Cash saw "What happened?" Young demanded.

"I told you they had explosives." Aoi Yami said before turning around "Now let s hurry up. We Just need to get to the other Gates."

Officer Cash and Dr. Young walked past Aoi Yami who turned and followed until they were almost at Arkham east. Aoi Yami the ran in front of Dr. Young and Officer Cash stopping between them and the door.

"Now What?" Dr. Young asked.

"I hear Gun shots." Aoi Yami said coldly

Just then the doors opened letting the sound of gun shots be herd by everyone.

"(She had enhanced hearing. That s how she knew about the inmates.)" Dr. Young thought.

"Let s go." Aoi Yami said before she started walking.

Dr. Young followed as Officer Cash took up the rear once again.

A gun fight between inmates and guards could be seen from the Arkham west gates. The fight was happening with the joker inmates being superior in numbers but standing around warden Sharp's statue. The guards were fewer in number but were using a small building near the statue as cover.

Cash knew what needed to happen if the guards were to survive. Cash the turned to Aoi Yami "I ll watch the doctor. You go help them."

Aoi Yami looked over her shoulder and nodded to Officer Cash before running off towards the fight.

"Thought you said you didn't trust her." Dr. Young said

"I said she creeps me out. And trust her or not we don't have a lot of options here." Cash explained.

Aoi Yami ran at the shed the guards were using before she jumped onto the roof of the shed. She then jumped off the roof into the air which took her 30 feet into the air after breaking part of the roof thanks to the jump.

Aoi Yami the took out 3 smoke screen bombs 1 between each finger of her right hand. She then threw down the smoke bombs at the inmates all of them hitting randomly around the group of inmates. Each one far enough away that it created a large cloud that covered all the inmates but the smoke was only as thick as one smoke bomb would be.

Gravity then got a hold of Aoi Yami as she began her fall into the expanding cloud of black smoke. Thanks to her increased strength and agility Aoi Yami landed on the ground unharmed and without making a sound. She also landed only a few feet behind one of the inmates who hand no idea she had even landed or was so close.

Aoi Yami then stood up and turned around before slamming her hand in a karate chop motion into the back of the mans neck knocking him out.

Aoi Yami took out a few more inmate this way until they smartened up and started trying to find their way out of the smoke cloud.

"Head towards the Mansion." One of the inmates yelled causing all inmates to regroup and make their way to the Mansion.

Bullets fired by the Arkham guards hit the ground around the inmates as they ran up the stairs to the mansion. One they were inside they could activate the Wane Tec Energy Door that was a few feet past the doors inside. Once the Energy Door were activated they would be safe from most conventional weaponry.

The first two inmates reached the doors, swung the doors open, then ran inside quickly followed by the other inmates. Two of the five last inmates stopped by the doors waiting for the three behind them to get in before they closed the doors. Two others got in but a bullet hit the third inmates leg causing him to fall down only a few feet from the doors.

The inmate looked up at the two holding the doors. He then reach out his arm "Help me." he called out.

Unfortunately for him the two inmates slammed the doors shut in his face not wanting to face the guards bullets that were still raining down.

"BASTARDS." The downed inmate yelled as several guards came up the stairs.

The guards hand cuffed the inmate before hulling him down the stairs.

"Sir. What are your orders?" A guards asked his commanding officer.

"They're secured in there. No point in trying to charge in. Let s set up at the bottom of the stairs... and hope help comes." The Commander ordered.

Just the another guard ran up to the commanding officer "SIR."

The Commander turned to the new guard "What is it?"

"I... well I..." The Guard stumbled over his words.

"Speak Lad." The Commander ordered.

"I saw Dr. Young and Another Guard enter before the inmates." The guard informed.

"What?" the Commander asked surprised.

"I think it was Cash. It looked like he was trying to stop her." The Guard continued to explain.

The Commander raised his hand stopping the Guard from continuing. He then turned to the other guard "Where is that lady in blue who help us just now."

The two guards turned to look for Aoi Yami as the Commander took a step forwards. But none of the could see her.

"Where is she." The commander said with a grunt.

One of the Guards turned to the mansion "You think she's..."

The Commander turned around "For Dr. Young and Cash's sake. I hope so."

* * *

(THE END)

The dead bodys: just outside Dr. Youngs office there is several dead bodys in freezers.

for the detanantor part I don't realy know if detonators use batteries but the one in this story does.

Also the reason Aoi Yami thought Dr. Young would not understand about her inhanced hearing is because (as mentioned in her intro) Aoi Yami is half deamon and thats what she thought Dr. Young wouldn't understand.

Alright. Peace out and hope you keep reading.


	13. Chapter 13: Saveing Officer Cash

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

by now you should now about my spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

NOW we see what happens Aoi Yami inside Arkham Mansion (in this extra-long chapter).

_  
(Inside the mansion)

Two inmates stood behind the Energy Door just inside the Arkham Mansion. They were keeping watch in case anyone tried to get in, not that it would matter thanks to the Energy Door.

"You think they'll try and break in?" One inmate asked referring to the asylum guards outside.

"Who cares. They'll never get past this Energy Door. Thank you Wayne Tech." The other said with a smile on his face.

"Oh Ya. You see the new touch phones they got now?" The first asked with a small chuckle.

"Hells Ya." The second said. "You should see this background I got. It's a pic of this girl I meet at a party. She past out on the couch so me and the others striped her and took pics."

The first inmate was about to laugh but then both inmates were grabbed from behind and their heads where smashed together before either could even figure out what was happening.

Standing over the now K. inmates stood Aoi Yami.

"(Men like you are why I hate wearing anything less than a t-shirt and long shorts.)" Aoi Yami though giving the K. men a death stair. She then turned around to continue to the rest of the mansion

Aoi Yami walked past a K. inmate she had taking out before the other two. This one had an assault rifle which was now broken in two with both pieces on his chest. Aoi Yami then continued to the giant double doors that would lead to the next room. But she did not try and open them since she saw an alternate root above threw the vents. Instead Aoi Yami learned forwards and placed her ear on the door using her enhanced hearing to scope out the next room.

Aoi Yami herd about a dozen men behind the door all rustling papers and talking. Aoi Yami then closed her eyes and concentrated on what sounds she could hear.

There were actually 10 men, 9 of them close together in the first half of the room near the door while 1 of them was to the far right. They were searching through papers but it was more like grabbing handfuls of paper then throwing it over their shoulders.

Aoi Yami then turned her focused to her nose as she sniffed the air. Beside the broken gun behind her Aoi Yami could not smell any gunpowder or anything else that meant they had weapons. This did not mean they were unarmed but it did mean no guns or explosives.

"(I can't take the risk with this many inmate's. Guess I'll have to use 'that' technique.)" Aoi Yami thought before she began to focus soul energy into her ears.

This focused energy made her already enhanced hearing much more powerful. Now her hearing was good enough to hear the sound waves bounce off objects before it hit her ear, just like sonar, allowing her to see in her mind a 3D image of everything in the room. Everything from the papers scattered about the room to the facial features of each man in the room.

After she had made a mental map Aoi Yami stepped back from the door and let her hearing return to normal. Her ears felt a little warm now which was a side effect from the technique. Normally a person s ears would fell like they were on fire but Aoi Yami had been properly taught how to perform the technique and she had practiced many times so the side effects were minimal.

Aoi Yami then took a few more steps back before looking up at the vents above her which would serve as her alternate route. She then crouched down before jumping up and landing on a light that is on a concrete arm sticking out from above the door on the right side. She then jumped up at the vents which were about 10 feet above. But she was not aiming for the vents but the wire mesh flooring attached to the vents in case someone ever needed to do work up there. As usually her aim was dead on as she managed to get her fingers through the mesh wires and grab onto it. She then flipped herself up threw a small opening around a stone pillar attached to the wall.

Now Aoi Yami was on top of the wire mesh flooring but she still had to go even higher.

She looked up to see a vent on a lowered part of the roof which was what she was planning to use to get into the next room.

Aoi Yami then reach into her right sleeve and pulled out a 1 inch steel ball attached to a small steel cable. Like Jackknife's mini scythes the steel cable was attached to a small winch attached to armor under her clothing. Aoi Yami then placed the steel cable in her right hand with a few feet hanging at her side.

She then began spinning the cable and steel ball in her hand before she threw it at the vent on the lowered roof. The steel ball pasted threw the vent before falling down threw another part and wrapping around part of the vent. Aoi Yami then placed both hands on the steel cable before pulling. After one good tugs the vent was ripped out of it's place on the roof.

Aoi Yami then flicked her right wrist causing the steel cable to retract back into her sleeve. After that was done she jumped at the wall landing at a half-way point between where she was and the vent. She then jumped off the wall into the now open vent landing inside a small room.

She then turned around see nothing in the room except for a brick wall that had several bricks missing and was overall unstable. Fortunately for her when she was scoping out the next room the sounds bounced up here so she knew there was a vent into the other room on the other side of this wall.

She then walked up to the wall before placing a hand on the wall.

"(This wall is weak enough. I should be able to break it.)" Aoi Yami thought before pulling back her hand and making a fist.

She then slammed her fist into the center of the wall causing that part of the wall to break apart. The broken part of the wall formed a large hole which a person could easily get through. Aoi Yami did just that.

Now on the other side she noticed a large concrete slab with a black beetle painted on it and several dozen symbols around it. She then used her almost perfect photographic memory to remember every inch of the concrete slab and every symbol on it. Just in case it was important.

Aoi Yami then placed a hand on her communicator that would connect her to Tec. "Hay Tec. I found a concrete slab with a beetle painted on it with symbols around on it... or maybe messy hand writing."

"One or two of them have been found around the asylum." Tec began explaining "They were left by the original warden, Amadeus Arkham. The current warden look into it himself but soon after wards he closed the case and ordered that no one look into it again."

"You think there s something warden Sharp doesn t want people to know written on these stones?" Aoi Yami asked.

"Probably. Master Blaster thinks so at least and that s good enough for me." Tec said sounding confident in his words "Too bad you don't have a camera to take a picture of it."

"I've remembered every square inch of it with my photo memory." Aoi Yami informed in her emotionless voice.

Tec let out a small laugh before saying "That s just as good."

"Good bye Tec." Aoi Yami said.

"Bye." Tec replied before Aoi Yami took her hand off the communicator.

Aoi Yami then proceeded into the vent that would lead to the other room. After crawling through the vent she came out in the other room.

Since it only took about 3 minutes to get from the double doors up to her new position the men were still looking threw the papers some having only moved a few feet.

Aoi Yami then pulled out 2 more smoke bomb one in each hand. She then threw them down at the inmate s one at each side of the group. The smoke bombs hit there mark and exploded on contact with the ground releasing clouds of smoke.

As the smoke started to cover the group Aoi Yami jumped off the ledge down towards the inmates. She then pulled out 3 more of her 1 inch blue "K.O. smoke bombs". She then threw them down each one hitting a different inmate popping open and releasing a 2 foot cloud of light blue smoke that made the inmates pass out when they inhaled it.

All three inmates fell down knocked out along with another inmate who was standing too close to one of the inmates who was directly hit. Now only 7 inmates were left and there vision was blocked thanks to the first two smoke bombs. Unfortunately for the inmates Aoi Yami could fight while she couldn't see.

Aoi Yami landed in the middle of the smoke cloud, once again she was unharmed from her long jump which would kill or seriously harm a normal person. She then went to work by taking out the inmates one by one until they were all knocked out, which took Aoi Yami about a minute and a half.

Aoi Yami then made her way out of the smoke cloud which was now thinning out. She then made her way up the stairs where there are two doors one of which was blocked by a small structure and a Wane Tec Energy Door. The other door was not blocked and Aoi Yami remembered it was the way to Dr. Young's office. Aoi Yami then walked up to the door once again leaning close and putting her ear on the door.

She could hear two people past the door but they sounded like they were in a side room. Aoi Yami could also smell gun powder meaning they had guns, most likely assault rifles or shotguns.

Aoi Yami then slowly opened the door but only enough for her to slip inside. Once inside she gently closed the door before making her way towards the two inmates she heard before.

On each side of the hallway she was now in there are two side rooms each has an open front. The rooms each have a desk, a chair, and several filing cabinets in them. The two inmates are in the one to the right looking through the papers from the filing cabinet.

One inmate was standing near the opening for the room searching through several papers he had placed on the desk beside him leaning against the desk is an assault rifle. The other inmate is on the far side of the desk looking threw a file cabinet as an assault rifle hung from a strap at his side. Another thing Aoi Yami noticed about the second inmate was that he was wearing a weird looking metal collar around his neck.

For Aoi Yami taking out these inmates simple as doing jumping jacks. First she walked up behind the closest inmate then she wrapped her right arm around his neck as she placed her left hand on his mouth. She then kicked the inmate's legs out from under him as she knelt down causing the man to fall but stay in her grasp. Now they were blocked by the desk so if the other inmate turned around he would just think his buddy walked off. When the first inmate had passed out Aoi Yami got ready to take out the other inmate.

The second inmate turned around only to see an empty spot where his fellow inmate once stood.

"Hay man where did you go?" He called out as he started to walk around the desk.

Just then Aoi Yami popped up with the assault rifle from the first inmate in her hands. The second inmate tried to grab his assault rifle but Aoi Yami started shooting causing the second inmate to duck. As he was ducking Aoi Yami spun the assault rifle around before smashing the butt of the gun into the side of inmate's head knocking him out.

In reality Aoi Yami was aiming a foot above the inmates head no wear close enough to actually hit the inmate.

Aoi Yami then smiled "Fool. I don't use guns." she said as she broke the assault rifle over her knee.

she then dropped both half s of the gun "(But they are good for scaring punks like you.)" Aoi Yani thought as she picked up the second inmate's assault rifle.

Just then an alarm on the strange collar the inmate was wearing when off making a strange noise that sounded like a gargled laugh.

Aoi Yami reached up and pressed the button on her communicator.

"Tec. What is this collar and why is it making this noise?" Aoi Yami asked.

Tec waited a few second listening to the noise over the communicator "A suicide collar. It's just a big heart monitor. If a patient s heart beat drops too low the alarm goes off and the crash team rushes in."

"Thanks." Aoi Yami said before taking her hand off the communicator ending the call.

Just then a TV monitor hanging on the wall turned on show video feed of the Jokers face.

"HELLO. Is that you Bats?" Joker questioned not seeing anything on the security cameras.

Aoi Yami lifted her foot before bringing it down on the suicide collar destroying it.

"AH HA. Now I know you're there." Joker almost yelled "Things don't break themselves you know. Thats what guys like me are for."

Aoi Yami then broke the assault rifle in her hands before she walked out into the main hall, stopped, and turned towards at the TV monitor with an emotionless stair.

"OH it's you. Blueberry." Joker said with a southern drawl.

"Huckleberry." Aoi Yami said in an emotionless tone.

At that Joker broke out in a fit of laughter "HA HA HA You actually got the reference. HA HA HA HA HA."

"Are you going to say something, tell me something important, threaten me, or tell a joke?" Aoi Yami questioned.

"OWWW. Right to the point." Joker said before frowning. "I hate that."

Aoi Yami stuck her arm at the camera Joker was using to watch her. She then moved her fingers up and down in a gestured that mean 'come here'. "Come down here then." Aoi Yami said in her emotionless voice.

Joker was speechless for a few seconds before his face broke out in a huge smile and he started laughing again.

Between his laughing Joker managed to say "HA HA HA. Oh you're a scary one. HA HA HA."

Aoi Yami then pulled out a throwing star before throwing it at the camera. The star sliced threw a wire leading from the camera to the ceiling. Now with the wire cut the video feed to Joker was cut off and the last thing Joker saw was Aoi Yami's emotionless face and her black and green eyes.

"WAAAAAA I'm blinded." Joker screamed before laughing. The video feed of Joker face then cut out and the TV monitor turned back to normal.

Aoi Yami then turned around and began walking towards the door at the end of the hall.

I the middle of the hall there was a small rise with stairs on both sides. Aoi Yami walked up the stairs but stopped in the middle of the rise before looking to her right.

To her right was another flight of steps that lead to a door that was blocked by a wooden wall and a Wane Tec Energy Door. Above the Energy Door on the wooden wall there is a white board with the name "DR. YOUNG" in black ink.

Aoi Yami was tempted to just got up and break he way through the top part of the wooden wall. But just then thanks to her enhanced hearing she heard voices from the room at the end of the hall.

"Hit him again. Harder." which was followed by a slapping noise. Then another voice which said "Augh. You going to need more than that."

The first voice was unfamiliar probably just one of Jokers thugs but the second voice was one Aoi Yami had herd before. It was the voice of Officer Aaron Cash.

Aoi Yami then turned and ran towards the door at the end of the hall. Even if she knew it wasn t Officer Cash Aoi Yami would still help whoever the Joker thug were beating up.

Once she was at the door Aoi Yami focused her soul energy into her ears before placing one of her ears on the door. She then quickly made a mental map of the next room and where all the inmates are. After that she stopped focusing her should energy and opened the door and slid inside before quietly closing the door behind her.

Once inside she tried to take out the 7 inmates in the room as soon as she could.

First one was the inmate on the walkway above her. She waited for him to pass before she jumped up and landed on the walkway railing without making a sound, which was about a 10 foot jump. She then hoped off the railing before walking up behind him and slamming her hand in a karate chop motion into the back of the inmate's neck knocking him out.

As he was falling Aoi Yami quickly grabbed his assault rifle before bending the barrel so that the gun could no longer be properly used. she did this instead of breaking the gun because breaking it might make too much noise. Then before the suicide collar could go off Aoi Yami kicked it with enough force to break it but not cause too much harm to the man.

Aoi Yami then jumped off the walkway onto a tall filing cabinet before jumping down to the ground landing on the other side quietly behind another inmate who was walking by.

Once again Aoi Yami slammed her hand into the back of the man s neck knocking him out before she grabbed his rifle and bent the barrel. She then pressed both hands on the suicide collar before pressing down hard enough and breaking the device.

Right now Aoi Yami was close to the center of the room where Cash was tied to a chair and being interrogated so there was a chance they might hear. But any noise created by bending the barrel and breaking the suicide collar was blocked out by the men yelling at Cash.

Aoi Yami then jumped up onto the walkway railing on the other side of the room from where she was before. She then backfilled onto the filing cabinet before backflipping onto the walkway she was on before. She then turned and ran down the walkway making almost no noise. Before she got to the end of walkway she jumped strait up into air landing on top of a stone gargoyle above the end of the walkway. She then jumped off the gargoyle landing on another walkway that wrapped around the other half of the room that was about 12 feet away from the one she was on.

Aoi Yami managed to land without make any notable noise before she began running down the walkway. At the end of the walkway it turned to the right before turning again only after 15 feet. At the far corner an inmate was turning to continue along the walkway.

Aoi Yami did not slow down as she jumped to her right and stuck out her arms. She then landed hands first on a tall filing cabinet before she used her arms to push off and land feet first on the walkway opposite from where she was before. She then ran up behind the inmate before slamming her hand into the back of his neck knocking him out. She then bent the barrel of the assault rifle before she broke the suicide collar with a single punch.

After her third target was down for the count Aoi Yami looked down at an inmate passing below her. She then jumped down behind him before repeating her takedown routine of a smack to the back of the head, bending the gun barrel, and breaking the suicide collar.

Aoi Yami then jumped up onto the same walkway she was just on before she started running towards the center of the room. When she got to the end she hoped up onto the railing before jumping off on an angle. Her target this time was an inmate guarding a door off to the side of the room. Mid-air Aoi Yami stuck out her legs which caused her feet to collide with the inmate s head knocking him out.

The noise of the inmate's head hitting the door was loud enough to alert the last two inmates that were interrogating Officer Cash. After hearing the noise they made their way over to the knocked out inmate whose suicide collar was now going off.

"What happened?" one of the questioned.

"The bat." The other inmate answered.

"WHATS HAPPENING." Joker's voice came over the intercom. "Oh wait I know. Now how shall I break the news to you boys?"

"What s the boss talking about?" The second inmate asked sounding worried.

"Right I got it. I'll try it like old Riddles would." Joker said with a laugh at the end. "What's sneaky? and not Batman. What's Scary? and not Batman. And covered in Blue?"

Just then someone grabbed both inmates from behind and smashed their heads together.

Aoi Yami watched as they dropped to the ground K. "The answer is, me." She said to the now unconscious inmates.

"(Also Riddler cry from shame if he herd that riddle.)" Aoi Yami thought before she started breaking the guns.

After breaking the inmate's guns in half she then destroyed there suicide collar, ending the weird noise they made. She then made her way over to Officer Cash who was still tied up.

"Thank god you made it." Cash said when he saw Aoi Yami.

Aoi Yami said nothing but stopped walking when she was beside the chair Officer Cash was tied to. With her right hand she then reach into her blue jacket garbing something attached to the back of her belt.

She then pulled out a knife that looked like a small katana with a 10 inch blade. She then used the knife to cut the ropes on Officer Cash's arms which held him to the chair.

As Officer Cash stood up Aoi Yami placed the knife back in its sheath on the back of her belt.

"Thanks." Cash said turning to Aoi Yami.

"No problem." Aoi Yami said in her emotionless voice "Now where is Dr. Young?"

"I told her to run." Cash explained "These guys came in looking for her. I told her to go to her office and hide."

"How long ago?" Aoi Yami asked her voice showing no sign of worry.

"8 or 9 minutes. Maybe more." Cash answered.

Aoi Yami looked at Cash with an anger look in her eyes "That s not good enough Officer."

This comment was enough to shake Cash up a bit and before he could say anything Aoi Yami kept talking.

"Where dose Dr. Young keep her notes?" Aoi Yami asked

"In her office I think. What s so important about the notes?" Cash responded with his own question.

"Sorry Cash but that s need to know only and you and me don't need to know." Aoi Yami answered without hesitation.

"Wait. So you don't even know?" Cash asked confused.

"I don't need to." Aoi Yami answered still with an emotionless voice.

"Is that what you're boss told you?" Cash asked thinking Aoi Yami was being used.

"No." Aoi Yami said "That s what I told my boss when he said that getting the notes was a secondary priority."

Cash was a little confused about what Aoi Yami had just told him.

"Officer Cash." Aoi Yami said causing Cash to look at her again "Dr. Young s office is blocked off. Is there another route."

"Ya. That door over there." Cash said pointing towards the door the inmate was guarding.

"The way out should be clear. Go meet up with the other guards." Aoi Yami said before walking towards the door.

"Don't have to tell me twice." Cash said before walking towards the doors that would take him to the exit.

"Officer Cash." Aoi Yami called out causing Cash to look at her only to see she was now beside him holding an assault rifle.

"I don't use guns. But you do." She said before handing him the gun which he gladly took.

Cash looked over the gun before looking up "Thanks."

Aoi Yami simply turned and walked over to the door Cash had pointed out as Cash made his way to the entrance door.

_  
(THE END)  
(this chapter is cut in half because it was so long)

Well this chapter really showed out most Aoi Yami's skills and equipment. Although not all of them.

If anyone knotweed I added a few more inmates in the west corridor and Record room. Since all the inmates were driven inside I did this to make up for a lack of snipers outside.

I don't know if anyone will but if you're questioning Aoi Yami's takedown tactics in the records room (when she was saving officer Cash). She jumped up and down from the walkway because it was faster and safer than taking out all the inmates on the walkway before the ones on the ground or the other way around.

also Aoi Yami may seem to put Jackknife and Master Blaster too shame but trust me both of them have skills that make them equally important or equally powerful.

AND FINALLY I just want to thanks anyone who has or will commented on this FanFic. It really means a lot to me. 


	14. Chapter 14: I know who you are

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

this is the second half of the previouses chapter.

Aoi Yami herd no noises from the next room so she didn't even bother putting her ear up to the door. She simply opened the door and walked into the next room before closing the door behind her.

The room was a large room with brick walls and stone pillars holding up the roof which is made of metal grates. Along the closest wall is a large metal pipe that splits off before going threw another wall. Hanging from the roof are several big lights along with cables that conect them. Everything was covered in dust and cobwebs showing the room was almost never used. The first door Aoi Yami saw was what looks like a door for a jail cell at the end of a small hall on the opposite side of the room from her current position. She then knowtised a wooden door that was up a small flight of stairs.

Just then Joker's voice came over the intercom "Going after the notes you're self? I wanted you guys here just to see if you would fight with the Bats. Not help him. BUT ALL OF YOU FAILED TO MEET MY EXPECTATIONS."

Aoi Yami ignored Joker as she checked out both doors in the order she saw them. First was the jail door which was rusted shut but Aoi Yami could easily see past it. The room behind the door has two jail cells in it one has a large vent in it and the other has writing all over it. The writing look familiar to the one she saw on the concrete slab earlier but Aoi Yami couldn't properly make it out so she desided to ignore it but remember where it was.

"Well not that it matters. I got a crew working over the good doctor as we speak." Joker said before letting out one of his trade make laughs. "They'll squeese the formula out of her soon enough." This time Joker let out a quiet dark chuckle "Not to mention the army of clowns ripping this place apart. One way or another the formula will be mine. Why don't you just give up? Or better yet come work for me. You could replace Harley" Joker then laughed at his own words before turning the intercom off.

Aoi Yami let out a sigh "(Thank goodness he shut up.)"

She then made her way to the wooden door that looked like every other wooden door in the asylum. Right before she opened the door Aoi Yami heard voices on the other side.

"Damn this door won't budge." One voice said and was followed by the sound of someone slamming into something made of metal.

"Well keep at it. Joker wants this door open and the notes found." Another voice ordered.

Aoi Yami then placed her ear to the door which was actually getting a little annoying but the main point of her training was "Better safe than sorry." and she wanted to do good on her first big job.

On the other side of the door all she could hear was 3 inmates arguing about how to open a door. Aoi Yami could also smell gun powder from a single gun so it shouldn't be a problem.

Aoi Yami then tried to open the door but it was blocked by something on the other side. Stepping back from the door she then turned to a vent she had saw on her way over to the door. Aoi Yami then crouched down and grabbed onto the vent before giving it one good pull which ripped the vent off the wall.

After the vent cover was off Aoi Yami climbed inside and made her way through the vent. The vent lead to the prison cell Aoi Yami saw just a few seconds ago. She then dropped out onto the ground before walking out of the cell into the main part of this odd partly hidden room. The floors are a hard rough cement and the walls which were once a white tile were now just explosed brick.

After giveing the room a good look over Aoi Yami turned to look at the second jail cell which had the writing all over it. She then walked into the jail cell and slowly looked over every square inch of the writing remembering every symbol and where they were.

"(With all this remembering I feel like I'm in school again.)" Aoi Yami thought before walking out of the cell and placed her hand on her communicator.

"Tec I found a lot more of those symbols in a room near Dr. Young's office." Aoi Yami informed.

"From what I can tell you're in the same room where Amadeus Arkham cell is." Tec responded "Well after he lost it and they locked him up."

"Great. I'm in the same room Mr. Arkham himself spent his finally days." Aoi Yami said in an annoyed voice.

Although she couldn't see him Aoi Yami knew Tec was smileing.

"I've remembered these symbols and there location just like before. Now I must return to finding Dr. Young."

"Good bye." Tec said before Aoi Yami took her hand off the communicator ending the call.

Aoi Yami then reached into her right sleeve and pulled out the steel ball and cable again. She then once again spun it around in her right hand before throwing it at the vent. Once again it wrapped around part of the vent cover allowing Aoi Yami to yank the Vent covers off and down to the ground. The cable detached thanks to the fall so Aoi Yami just flicked her wrist causing the cable to retract.

Aoi Yami then jumped up at a half-way point between the floor and the now open vent. The brick gave her more than enough traction for another jump. Mid jump Aoi Yami grabbed onto the vent and quickly pulled herself in.

After crawling through that vent Aoi Yami stood back and look around at her new surroundings. She was now on top of the metal grating which has more dust and cobwebs than below. She also saw that the stone pillars continued past the metal grates and connected to the roof. But the first thing that caught her eye was a vent leading threw the wall towards Dr. Young's office.

Aoi Yami then walked over to the vent before crouching down and crawling through it. After a few feet and two turns the vent lead into a much larger vent that Aoi Yami could stand up in. She then walked to the end of the vent which had 2/3 of the exit covered with metal mesh, 1/3 on each side leaving the middle 1/3 open.

From the end of the vent she could see the doors into Dr. Young's office with 3 inmates trying to break it down but having little to no success.

Two of the inmates were unarmed and were doing all the work while a third, most likely ment to watch for threats, is armed with an assault rifle. He would have to be taken out first.

Aoi Yami then hoped down from the large vent landing close to the wall without makeing a sound. She then walked up to the inmate with the gun before wraping one arm around his throat and one hand over his moulth. She then lowered him to the ground as he began to lose conscience and pass out.

After that Aoi Yami simple walked up behind the two trying to break in to Dr. Young's office. She then grabbed both of them by their necks before she smashed their heads together knocking them out.

"(This door looks like it's locked tight.)" Aoi Yami though as she looked at the door "(And even if Dr. Young is inside she might freak out if I even tried to break down the doors.)"

Aoi Yami then turned and walked up a flight of steps to her right wondering if she could find another way in. Once at the top of the stairs Aoi Yami saw a vent above an operating table.

"(That should be my ticket in.)" Aoi Yami though before stepping back and pulling out her steel ball and cable.

She then did the same as before spin, throw, wait for it to attach, and then pull. The cable disconnected as the vent hit the ground but this time the vent rolled past Aoi Yami causing her to watch as it passed by. Normally Aoi Yami wouldn't get distracted by this but she had a feeling of looking towards he right side anyways.

The felling paid off. To Aoi Yami's direct right there is 8 cooling unit for deceased body s. One of the 8 cooling units is open along with half of a body bag sticking out of the unit. The body bad was slightly un-zipped revealing the foot of whoever was in the body bag along with a name tag attached to the big toe.  
Aoi Yami never had a problem with dead body s be they fresh or rotten but this one was special. Written on the toe tag is the name "Ra's Al Ghul".

She knew that name well "(Ra's Al Ghul the immortal head of the demon. Leader of the league of assassins.)" She thought to her self. Aoi Yami then shook the thought from here head before turning and walking towards the vent.

"(He's not the problem right now.)" Aoi Yami thought before she jumped up into the vent then began crawling threw it towards Dr. Young's office.

Once at the end of the vent Aoi Yami placed a hand on the vent cover before giving it one good push breaking the bolts off the vent cover and causing the vent cove to be launched across the room.

She then jumped down into the room only to see it was empty and Dr. Young was no wear to be seen. She also knowtised a small safe on the wall that was opened.

Aoi Yami then walked up to the computer on Dr. Young's desk before she started typeing and opened video feed of the rooms security camera. The video show Dr. Young opening he own valt before takeing papers from inside and then running off screen.

"(Good Dr. Young got to her notes before Joker.)" Aoi Yami though "(She s probably going to hide them somewhere else. Better pick up her trail so I can find her.)"

Aoi Yami then closed her eyes before focussing her energy to her eyes.

Just then Tec's voice came over the communicator "You're soul energy levels are fluctuating. Are you ok? Should I call Master Blaster and-" Tec was then cut off. "No. I'm ok. Just had to activate my 'Demon eyes'." Aoi Yami said.

She then opened her eyes. He green iris were now red and the black parts have turned light grey. Now everything has a slight red ting to it but this vision dose more than change everything s color.

Aoi Yami then walked up to the valt before placeing a hand on the valt. she then focused once again this time a ghostly version of Dr. Young appeared by her vault before turning and running towards the door.

"I've locked onto Dr. Young s aura. I can find her now." Aoi Yami informed.

Tec was silent "Ok but don't over exert yourself. I knowtised you used the 'Owl Ear' technique before... so... be careful."

"Don't worry. I've got more than enough energy left. Besides My demon eyes don't take up any energy Since there actually apart of me." Aoi Yami explained in a calm voice.

"Oh right." Tec said now embarrassed that he worried for no reason "I'm not too sure about all this soul energy stuff. I'm just the tech expert." Even though Aoi Yami couldn't see him Tec was blushing.

"Everyone has soul energy Tec. Even you." Aoi Yami said in her normal voice she normal only uses in her civilian clothes. She then whent back to her emotionless voice "Ok. I'm going to track down Dr. Young. Good bye." she then turned off her communicator.

Aoi Yami then jumped back up into the vent before climbing threw to the other side. This time though she stopped before hoping out of the vent. Since her 'Demon Eyes' were still activated she could see the souls of 4 inmates on the other side of the double door on the opposite side of the room. She then focused on her eyes causieng them to turn back to normal. Aoi Yami then jumped down into the room only for the doors to swing open and the 4 men to walk into the room.

"OH lookie here boys." One inmate said.

"It's that damn ninja. GET HER." Another ordered causieng all of them to run at Aoi Yami.

The first inmate swung his knife at Aoi Yami only for her to dodge by stepping back. She then kicked the man in his chin causing him drop the knife and stumble back. Two other inmates tried to attack Aoi Yami from the sides but she jumped forwards slamming her fist into the face of the inmate she just kicked. Aoi Yami then delivered a barrage of punches to the man s head and torso before finishing up with another punch to his head which knocked him out.

Another inmate tried to hit Aoi Yami in the back of her head with a lead pipe but she ducked at the last moment. She then spun around with one leg stuck out cause her leg to hit the inmate s leg which knocked him to the ground. She then placed her foot on the ground before lifting her other leg then bringing it down on the inmates head with enough force to knock him out.

She then stood up and got ready to fight the other two inmates. Both of them are unarmed but they still charged at her. Aoi Yami then jumped forwards and landed between the two men she then slammed the first into the chin of the man to her right. She followed that up by delivering a kick to the stomach to the man on her left. Both men stumbled back slightly as Aoi Yami jumped up into the air. She then hit both inmates in the side of their heads with a split kick knocking the both down to the ground.

After landing from her jump she rolled to her right. The inmate was trying to get up when Aoi Yami grabbed his head and slammed it into the metal cooler that held bodies. The force of the impact knocked the inmate out and left a fair sized dent in the cooler.

The other inmate had landed by a wall near the stairs that has three large windows in it. He garbed onto the window sill and pulled himself up. After he was standing he turned around ready to charge at Aoi Yami only to see she was standing right behind him. The inmate looked pass her only to see his buddy knocked out and a dent in the cooler. The inmate then looked back at Aoi Yami.

"W-what are you?" The inmate asked in a shaking voice.

Aoi Yami pulled her fist back getting ready to punch the inmate. "I'm a monster." Aoi Yami said in a cold dark voice.

She then slamming her fist into the inmates face sending him through the window down near the door into Dr. Young's office.

Aoi Yami then turned and started walking towards the doors the inmate's had come in through.

Just then Tec's voice came through her communicator "Hay Yami. Master Blaster and Jackknife are on their way to Your location. Master Blaster would also like to move into part beta of the operation."

Aoi Yami raised her hand to the communicator "Okay." she said in her normal emotionless voice.

"(Part Beta.)" Aoi Yami thought to herself as she opened the door that leads her into the west wing corridor. "(That means Master Blaster found evidence connecting Dr. Young to Bane's disappearance.)"

"To be able to predict this. Benny sure is smart." Tec said using Master Blaster's real name.

"He may have a genius level intellect." Aoi Yami said as she walked down the stairs just outside the door "But he did not predict anything. He did make several plans for almost every eventuality and a backup plan for each of them."

"Genius level intellect is an understatement. He made your throwing starts, Benjie's bullets and Dragonfly sword, his own Nano Space Pockets and the bombs with in, and my arms." Tec listed all the things he could think of that Benny made.

"What about that 'special project' you guys are working on?" Aoi Yami asked as she got to the bottom of the stairs.

"It's going pretty great actually. But I still can't tell you what it is." Tec said sound smug.

Aoi Yami took a few seconds to respond "I need to continue with the mission."

Tec let out a chuckle "Is Batman there."

"Affirmative" Aoi Yami said before taking her hand of the communicator ending the call. She then turned to her right where Batman stood only 4 feet away.

The two stood there in silence but it was not an awkward silence. Both knew the other was a powerful opponent and they we re waiting to see if each other would make a move. After a few minutes the silence was broken.

"Cash said Dr. Young would be in her office." Batman said "Is she?"

"No. But I am tracking her." Aoi Yami informed.

Batman gave Aoi Yami a look over but couldn't see anything that she would use to track Dr. Young which meant she had some kind of ability.

Aoi Yami knowtised Batman looking her over and understood what he was looking for. She then closed her eyes and focused on them before opening them. They were now grey with red iris meaning they were in there demon eye form.

Batman was unfazed by this even though he didn't fully understand it. One thing he did put together was that her tracking skills had to do with her eyes.

"These are my demon eyes." Aoi Yami informed "They allow me to see people s auras. That s how I'm tracking her."

"(They also allow me to see people souls.)" She thought afterwards.

"I am familiar with aura tracking." Batman said "I also know that an aura is a projection of one s soul. And no two people have the same soul or aura just like a finger print."

Aoi Yami knew Batman never talked without a point to make and she was waiting for the point.

Batman continued "So if you can see Dr. Young s aura then you can see mine."

Aoi Yami knew he would make this point sometime after learning of her aura ability. She then let out a sigh before speaking "Yes. I know who you are."

_  
(THE END)

before I said she had green pupils well recently I learned about parts of an eye and leared that it should be green iris.

also just like Batman's dect vision. Aoi Yami's Demon eyes cant's see into other rooms. Thats why she didn't use them before. - saying this. Yes I know in the story she sees the 4 inmates threw a door but so can Batman in game. THATS THE ONLY REASON. 


	15. Chapter 15: (continuing from last chap)

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

ok this time I finish up the last chapter. Now let s get this thing going.

* * *

Batman and Aoi Yami stood in silence for a few seconds. Aoi Yami had just admitted that she knew Batman's true identity. She knew thanks to her 'Demon Eyes' that allow her to see a person s soul and the aura of life energy around them.

Batman was familiar with similar ability s so he knew if Aoi Yami could really see souls then she does know who he really is.

Aoi Yami broke the silence "Just so you know. I have no intensions of telling people who you really are." She said in her emotionless voice.

Batman said nothing but Aoi Yami knew he understood. Whether he believed her or not was a different matter altogether.

"You should also know that I am 100% loyally to Master Blaster. If he asks who you are then I shall tell him. But he is even less likely to telling people than I am." Aoi Yami informed.

Batman nodded his head showing he understood.

Aoi Yami then turned around before focusing again. As before a ghostly version of Dr. Young appeared. She was walking down the small flight of stairs in front of Aoi Yami before running towards the door at the end of the hall.

Aoi Yami remembered that door leads main hall where she used her smoke bombs to take down ten thugs. Aoi Yami then followed the aura trail towards the double door at the end of the hall. She then opened the doors and walked into the main hall.

As the doors were closing behind her they stopped and one swung open again. Aoi Yami looked over she shoulder and saw Batman behind her as the door closed behind her.

"So you believe me." Aoi Yami said.

"As I said I'm familiar with aura tracking." Batman said.

Just then a voice was herd from the center of the room "What s going on!?"

"I don't know. There s an army of us. Who did this?" Another voice said in response.

Aoi Yami found who was talking before the first sentence was finished. She used her Demon eyes to see threw the various objects in the way. She saw the aura of two men dressed in inmate outfits. Neither one had a weapon.

As she was doing this Batman used his detective vision for the same purpose.

After they confirmed where the enemy was they both moved in for the takedown.

* * *

(with the inmates)

Both inmates are looking at the ten inmates Aoi Yami had taken down on her way in.

"It's the Bat he's here. It must be him." One said.

"Maybe it's Zasaz that guy s crazy." The other said looking around as if Zasaz was sneaking up on him.

The first inmate shook his head "No way. There all still breathing. Zasaz never leaves anyone alive."

The second inmates was about to respond but then he saw something. Aoi Yami standing behind his buddy but before he could say anything someone wrapped there arm around his throat and kicked his legs out from under him. The last thing the inmate saw was Aoi Yami doing the same to his buddy.

After the inmates were out Aoi Yami stood up and looked towards the stairs that lead to the doors they just came threw. As she focused Dr. Young's aura double appeared before running down the stairs the turning and running towards a side room that has a door on the far side.

Aoi Yami then pointed at the door "Dr. Young went through there." She said to Batman.

Both of them began walking towards the doors when a loud BANG was herd from the double doors closest to them that leads to the entrance of the mansion. The doors swung open to reveal Master Blaster and Jackknife standing there. The double doors were burnt thanks at bomb Master Blaster used to blow the doors open.

"The demolition duo are back." Jackknife said as they began walking towards Aoi Yami and Batman.

"Hello." Master Blaster said to the two.

"Hello." Aoi Yami said back. "I am tracking Dr. Young by her aura."

"(What took them so long to get here?)" Batman wondered "(I stopped at the cave so they should have arrived before me.)"

Batman then noticed that Jackknife has a gun holster attached to his right thigh. Inside the holster is an Uzi.

"You stopped by your bikes." Aoi Yami said also noticing the Uzi.

"Ya. If were moving into part Beta then I'm going to need it." Jackknife said.

Aoi Yami turned and began walking towards the door that Dr. Young went through. "Why not the shotgun?" she asked as she continued to walk.

"This is better for what coming." Jackknife said as Master Blaster, Batman, and himself began to follow.

Batman did not like to travel with a group especial this group since he confirmed that Jackknife was willing to kill. But he would put up with it for know if only to quickly find Dr. Young.

The group then went through the door which lead them to the south corridor.

"There are two inmates at the end of the hall." Aoi Yami said as she continued walking "One is armed with an assault rifle and keeping watch. The other is unarmed and searching through papers."

"Only two? I was hoping for a small army." Jackknife said as he continued to follow.

"Careful what you wish for." Master Blaster said picking up speed and making his way to the front of the group.

Master Blaster the pressed down on one of his Nano Pockets causing, within a fraction of a second, a holographic version of his palm size 3 prong boomerang to appear then it was filled in with its normal metallic coloring. By the time Master Blaster had taken his hand off the Nano Pocket the boomerang was formed. He then grabbed it before it could even begin falling.

Batman made a mental note about how it only took half a second for Master Blaster to arm himself with a bomb or any other objects he had.

Now the group was nearly at the end of the hall Master Blaster raised his arm while walking before throwing the boomerang. The boomerang curved around the corner before flying right at the inmate with the gun. The boomerang was fast enough so that it hit the inmate before he even had a chance to react. As before the boomerang hit the mans chest before exploding and knocking him to the ground.

Upon hearing his comrade being taken out the other inmate stood up and turned around only for a Batarang to hit him and knock him backwards into the piles of papers behind him.

Master Blaster and the others walked around the corner as the first inmate tried to get up but was having problems. Jackknife pulled out his revolver and shot the inmate in the shoulder. The force of the hit knocked the inmate back down and caused electricity to surge threw his body before he was finally unconscious.

Batman looked back at Jackknife who was now holstering his revolver. Jackknife then looked back at him.

"Non-lethal rounds." Jackknife stated.

Batman simple turned back around only to see the other inmate standing up only for Aoi Yami to spin around and slam her foot into the side of the inmate's head. The inmate was knocked down to the ground near Master Blaster who then kicked the inmate square in his nose knocking him out.

Aoi Yami then focused causing a ghostly version of Dr. Young, made of her aura, to appear. Only Aoi Yami could see the aura Dr. Young as it grabbed onto the door handle then moved its arm as if it opened it. The aura Dr. Young then walked through the door.

Aoi Yami then walked forwards and opened the door herself before walking into the next room. She was followed by Master Blaster, Batman, and Jackknife in that order.

The room was circular with an archway on the other side of the room and another to the left. The walls were covered with book shelves full of books, files, and lose paper. There are three desks in the room with one man searching papers on each desk. There was also another man in the room armed with a stun baton standing behind one of the inmates on the left side of the room while the other two were on the right side of the room.

Thanks to her "Demon Eyes" Aoi Yami could see that there is a man in the room opposite to where she stood and another in the hall way to the left.

Before any of her comrades or Batman could do anything Aoi Yami pulled out 4 electro stars, 2 in each hand. She then dived forwards rolling as she hit the ground before stopping in a crouched position in the center of the room. She then threw the electro stars so that each one hit a different inmate in the room.

The stars hit the 4 inmates causing the small balls in the center of each star to break open releasing electricity. The electricity surged through the inmates causing them to fall down unconscious. As they fell Aoi Yami stood up before closing her eyes the opening then again, now they were back to normal.

Just then the speakers cracked to life with Joker's voice "Welcome to the Arkham library. History is so important."

The inmate in the room opposite to the entrance door ran into the room only for Batman to throw a Batarang at the man. The Batarang hit the man knocking him down to the ground. Batman then made his way over to the inmate who was still dazed on the ground.

"A traumatic event here. A murder here." Joker continued. "It's enough to drive anyone crazy."

The inmate in the hallway to the left charged forwards at the closest person, who was Master Blaster who stepped back and stuck out his arm. The inmate tried to stop by slid on the glass like floor causing him to hit his throat on Master Blaster's arm and for him to be knocked down to the ground. Master Blaster then crouched down and grabbed the inmate's collar before using his free hand to punch out the inmate.

Master Blaster then stood up and turned towards the others "If were anything. Were fast and efficient." he said to no one in particular.

The speakers crackled a bit more "Congratulations! Now all you have to do is take a stroll downstairs and save the helpless hostage s right?"

"Stating the obvious here." Jackknife began "But I'm going to say it's probably not that easy."

Master Blaster nodded "You stay up here. Aoi Yami you re with me. Bats..."

Batman looked at Master Blaster with stern look on his face.

"Just kidding. I wouldn't ever try and give you orders." Master Blaster then began walking to the archway opposite to the door.

He was followed closely by Aoi Yami and Batman who stayed back a few feet.

The three of them made their way down a flight of stairs to the floor below them. They then saw two men tied to chairs with a large present between them in a room beneath the room they were just in. They began walking towards them but a Wane Tec Energy Door at the end of the hall activated blocking them from the two men.

Just then a TV monitor hanging from the roof turned on showing Joker's face. "OH how frustrating. Thought it was going to be that easy, didn't you? Has tonight taught you nothing?"

"(It reminded me how much I hate clowns.)" Aoi Yami thought with a straight face.

"Get on with it." Master Blaster said knowing Joker could hear him.

"Oh fine." Joker said with a sigh. "In two minutes the room will fill with happy gas. The audience will be in fits of ecstasy. And the die." Joker said the last part in a dark voice followed by a dark chuckle.

Batman, Aoi Yami, and Master Blaster turned and ran back down the hallway towards the stairs. Aoi Yami used her demon strength to jump up to the floor above them as Batman used his Batclaw the pull himself up. Master Blaster didn't have any gear or powers, he felt like using, to get up there. But he did use his Nano Pockets to pull out 2 land mines before either Aoi Yami or Batman got to the floor above them.

He then threw the land mines up to Aoi Yami who caught them without looking just as she got up on the above floor. She then threw them to Jackknife before running forwards. Jackknife caught the land mines before turning around and throwing them to either side of the glass like floor which lead to where the men were tied up. Master Blaster then pressed the button on a detonator he now held causing the land mines to explode. The explosion caused the glass like floor to crack badly but remain in tack.

Aoi Yami was still running forwards as the land mines exploded once she was close enough she jumped up into the air. She sailed over Jackknife before pulling back her fist mid-air. The her arm muscles seemed to puff up slightly as several veins became visible. She began to plummet toward the badly cracked glass like floor before she threw her fist forwards causing it to slam into the floor.

The glass like floor shattered into hundreds of pieces as Aoi Yami continued to fall. She managed to land on her feet in a crouched position but she let out a gasp upon landing.

Jackknife Jumped down and made his way over to Aoi Yami as Batman jumped down and made his way to the large presents.

Batman opened the oversized presents only for a giant boxing glove to shoot out at him along with playing cards with Jokers face on them. The boxing glove was an easy dodge especial for Batman who half expected something like this. Batman then untied the men who turned out to be a Arkham orderly and a guard named Bill.

"Thank you" The orderly said to Batman before looking past him at Jackknife and Aoi Yami "All of you."

Jackknife didn't even look at he raised his middle finger over his shoulder at the orderly.

"Ummm." The orderly mumbled before looking back at Batman who looked disgusted with Jackknife "Are all the inmates gone?" The orderly asked.

"Yes You're safe." Batman said "What happened?"

As the orderly Began explain Master Blaster jumped down from the hole in the ceiling. He then walked over to Aoi Yami and Jackknife who were looking away from Batman and the orderly. Master Blaster then stopped right behind Jackknife and Aoi Yami who was holding her right arm, the one she used to break the glass.

"Let me see it." Master Blaster said quietly.

Jackknife then turned around but Aoi Yami kept her back to him.

"I'm fine." Aoi Yami said in her emotionless tone.

"Not what I asked. Now I order you to show me your arm." Master Blaster ordered.

Aoi Yami let out a sigh before turning around and showing Master Blaster her right arm. Her forearm was broken causing it to bend in the middle at an alarming angle.

"That s nasty." Jackknife said.

"You should tend to it as soon as you can." Master Blaster said casually.

Aoi Yami nodded before using her left hand to pull back her right sleeve revealing the armor underneath. Her armor is a black skin tight jumpsuit that ended at her wrists. The jumpsuit also has dark grey metal plating on her forearms and other parts of her body. She then unlatched the metal plating on her forearm before handing the metal plates to Jackknife. Under her jumpsuit where her arm bent there is a fair sized bulge.

"Nasty." Jackknife repeated.

Master Blaster turned so he could listen to Batman and the orderly talking.

Aoi Yami slid the sleeve of her jumpsuit back to her elbow which revealed an arm covered in blood and bone sticking out where the arm bent.

Jackknife had never had a problem with blood, bones, and organs or anything of the sorts. But he never liked seeing any of them if they belonged to friends or especially family. He could stand to look at it if he had to but if he had a choice he would rather not see it.

So Jackknife turned his attention to the lower arm armor in his hands. They were similar to Jackknife's but slightly thinner and much lighter. One was for the top of Aoi Yami's forearm and was a simple rectangle shape except the end near her wrist was smaller than the other end. The top arm armor was also slightly curved so that it fit her arm nearly perfectly.

The armor for the bottom of her arm was almost the same except it had a small winch holding a small steel cable attached to a 1 inch steel ball. The which it's self was no more than a small bulge taking up the center of the armor piece. Jackknife knew that the armor for her left arm did not have the winch since she only needed one. His armor however had a winch on both lower forearm pieces that hold chains attached to his mini scythes.

Jackknife was ripped from his thoughts by a loud cracking noise. He looked up only to see Aoi Yami had snapped her arm back in place. Now Aoi Yami looked up only to see everyone but Master Blaster looking at her. She then glared at them causing the orderly to look away and the guard to keep talking at Batman who simple turned back to talk.

"Boss." Aoi Yami said causing Master Blaster to turn back. After seeing her arms condition he knew what she wanted. He pressed on one of his Nano Pockets causing what looked like an oversized syringe with an oddly wide tip to appear. Like his bombs this object became full tangible in a fraction of a second showing the tip was actually made of rubber. Master Blaster then grabbed it and handed it to Aoi Yami.

Aoi Yami held the oversized syringe over the wound created by her broken arm. She then pressed down on the back causing a silver colored gel to pore out onto the wound.

"I didn't know the medical gel could heal broken bones." Jackknife said as Aoi Yami started rubbing the gel into the wound. "Doesn t that hurt?"

Aoi Yami continued to rub the gel into the wound "The gel can't heal broken bones. But my natural enhanced healing can. It would normal take a few days to be fully healed. But rubbing the gel Into the wound it's self I'll be good within a few hours." She then paused before putting the oversized syringe in her jacket. "And yes it is extremely painful."

Aoi Yami then pulled down her jumpsuit sleeve before turning to Jackknife "May I have my armor back?"

"Here." Jackknife said as he gave her the armor back.

She took the armor and strapped it back on before pulling down her jacket sleeve which covered any sign of a jumpsuit or armor. Aoi Yami then reach up with her left hand and adjusted her dog collar before letting her hand drop to her side.

Jackknife knottiest her hand hit the chain hanging from her belt to her left pocket.

"I've been meaning at ask." Jackknife stated "How are you so stealthy with a metal chain dangling from your side?"

"I stay in the shadows, I don't make any necessary noises, and I don't talk all the time like you do." Aoi Yami said matter-o-factly in her emotionless tone.

"Whatever." Jackknife said turning to Master Blaster as Batman and the Guard finished there talk.

Master Blaster turned back to Aoi Yami "Yami, Can you still find Dr. Young's notes?"

"Affirmative." Aoi Yami said before changing her eyes to there "Demon Eye" mode. She then focused as hard as she could causing Dr. Young's aura double to appear. The double walked over to the book shelf before reaching out and pulling a book off the self before opening it and placing something inside. The double then placed the book back on the shelf before disappearing.

Aoi Yami then walked towards the book before using her left hand to grab a piece of loses paper out of the top. She then looked at it and devoted every square inch of the paper to memory just like she did with the concrete slabs with the symbols.

Master Blaster then walked up behind her causing her to turn around and hand him the paper. He then looked it over, his memory is good but not as good as Aoi Yami who could remember thing perfectly for about a dozen year s maybe even longer if she needed to. Master Blaster's memory was good enough that he would remember the formula perfectly for only a few years but that was more than enough for him.

Batman walked up to them only for Master Blaster to turn and casually hand him the formula paper. As this was happening Aoi Yami changed her eyes beck to normal.

"I have no need for this and you are the detective." Master Blaster said in a boarded voice. "Maybe you can make some use of it."

In truth Master Blaster knew what Dr. Young was using the paper for, What Joker wanted it for, and how it could help stop Joker.

Batman took the paper and then he too remembered everything on the paper slip. He then turned on his comm device that would allow him to talk to Oracle.

"Oracle. I found Dr. Young's formula." Batman informed.

As Batman talked to Oracle, Master Blaster turned on his comm device in order to talk to Tec.

"Hay Tec, you there fratellino?" Master Blaster asked.

"Ya I'm here." Tec said in a very happy tone "What s up?"

"We found Dr. Young's notes." Master Blaster informed. "We'll continue with part Beta. I would also like you to inform me if Joker and his clowns do anything of importance."

"Ok." Tec said before pausing "I ve seen a few shadows pass by the corners of security cameras but nothing concrete."

"Joker or his men have no reason to hide." Aoi Yami said over the comm causing Master Blaster to turn and see Aoi Yami and Jackknife had turned on their communication devices.

Aoi Yami then continued "They have no idea you can use the cameras to spy on them so they have no reason to be stealthy."

"My thoughts exactly." Tec said before his voice drop a bit "Hay is everything ok? I noticed Aoi Yami took off some of her armor right after I detected extreme presser in the same area."

"She broke her arm getting at two guys Joker was holding hostage." Jackknife said bluntly.

"W-wh-what?" Tec shuddered worried for his friend s health.

"I'm fine." Aoi Yami said in her emotionless voice. "I applied some Medical Gel so I should be good in a few hours."

"Ok guys we need to get back to work." Master Blaster said before turning his comm off as did the others.

Master Blaster then turned to Batman who through the formula over his shoulder as it burst into flames.

"What? I don't get to see it?" Jackknife said sounding annoyed.

Aoi Yami turned her head to him "Did you want to see it?"

"No. But I like having options." Jackknife said in response.

Aoi Yami then let out a loud sigh as she shook her head side to side.

Just then Jokers voice came out of the speakers "What s that you got there? Come one let me see. No! Not the formula. What am I going to do? Who can help me now?"

"No one can help you when I get to you." Jackknife said in a low voice tracing the handle of his Colt 44. with the pointer finger and thumb of his right hand.

Joker didn't hear Jackknife as he continued "What s that? How about our old friend Zsasz? Hmmmm, I did bump into him on the way back from the gardens." Joker's voice then change from happy to disgusted "Where no doubt he was acting out some twisted fantasy."

"(He's not the only one.)" Aoi Yami said in her head.

"Maybe he could get her talking?" Joker said before letting out a quiet dark twisted chuckle "I think he probably can. Great plan, Guys and gal."

After Joker was done Master Blaster turned back at Jackknife and Aoi Yami "Okay. You two are to go outside and get the Chief Guard too send a team in to get Bill and the Orderly. I'm going after Zsasz and Dr. Young."

"What? Why do we get the shity job?" Jackknife asked.

"That s the rules for part Beta." Aoi Yami informed "If we must split up then we split the team evenly in terms of direct fight power."

"Still sucks." Jackknife said.

"What about us?" The Guard called Bill said as he overheard them.

Master Blaster turned to him "You stay here. We'll send a team of your fellow guards to get you. Don't open that door unless you re sure it's your fellow guards."

Bill nodded showing he understood.

Master Blaster and Jackknife then turned, jumped up, and grabbed onto the edge of the floor above before pulling them self s up. Aoi Yami simply crouched before jumping right up onto the floor above. Batman used his Batclaw to pull himself up to the floor above. The four of them then walked towards the door before exiting. As they left the room they each broke into coughing fits.

Jackknife closed the door behind him as his coughing fit stopped. He then turned around to face the others.

"The hell." He said "Not this crap again."

* * *

(THE END)

Next time everyone starts tripping on drugs. Scarecrows fear gas to be specific. AGAIN there will be no Batman Fear world part. But hopefully the fact that there will be an Aoi Yami Fear world will make it up to you.

I meant to say this last time. If you re not understanding how Aoi Yami's aura tracking works. Well if you have played infamous when Cole tracks someone with their electric current (when you follow a ghost version of them made of electricity). That s the closest I can describe it to you.


	16. Chapter 16: Break down

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

"There nothing to fear but fear itself." - Franklin D. Roosevelt

I'm no expert but I willing to guess Mr. Roosevelt didn't have a dark past that haunted him day to day. I don't either. All I'm saying is that for some people. There is more to fear than fear itself.

Speaking of fears, Jackknife, Master Blaster, and Aoi Yami's fears will be over exaggerated in this story since there fears aren t something that can be easy done on a smaller scale. Or in Jackknife's case his fear is not something he should actual worry about. Also my OC's will experience the fear world differently and there time will be a lot shorter to save time.

side note: I went back and edited chapter 10. I found an age problem with Jackknife's past so I changed his age in his memory of when he meets his adoptive mother from 15 to 13.

Warning: Excessive amounts of swearing and Blood.

* * *

Jackknife turned around, as his coughing fit came to a stop, only to see no one was there. Master Blaster, Aoi Yami, and even Batman they were all gone.

"(Okay. Everyone is gone.)" Jackknife thought to himself as he took a few steps forwards "(They wouldn't leave me for no reason so... What s happening?)"

Jackknife then stopped after a few feet when his head started to fell heavy at the same time he got dizzy. This felling only lasted a few second before he returned to normal.

"(What the hell was that?)" Jackknife thought before he continued to walk.

When Jackknife got to the corner of the hall he turned to continue down the hall. Only to see the hall stretched on for as far as his eyes could see.

"What the hell?" Jackknife said out loud.

With no other options Jackknife began walking down the long hallway. The walk was quiet with the exception of the sound of Jackknife's footsteps. After a few minutes of walking a sound reached Jackknifes ears. At first it was too quiet to make out but then it became louder and louder. After a few seconds the sound was loud enough for Jackknife to finger out what it was. The crackling noise wood makes when it's burning.

Jackknife remembered when he was afraid of fire. At the time it was so bad he would freeze up at the sight of fire. But that time had long passed just like his fear of heights and now he actually liked fire.

The crackling noise continued as a wave of heat overcame Jackknife causing him to stop walking. He felt like he was standing right beside a fire which wasn't a bad thing since he liked being warm.

Jackknife continued walking only for a desk on the side of the hall to slide out if front of him. He was confused but he had been taught to work no matter what strange things happen and he had seen much stranger. So he simple walked around the desk and continued walking as if nothing happened.

Just then the sound of fire grew louder as fire started to burn through the walls. Jackknife stopped dead in his tracks, not from fear, but just so he could get a better view of his environment. The fire grew as it burnt away the walls like they were made of paper. After that the roof began to burn away just like the walls before the fire burnt it's self out.

Now there is no sound at all except for Jackknife's breathing. All around him there was nothing but darkness in every direction. The only thing he could make out is the floor which stretched as far as he could see.

Jackknife continued to walk down the non-existing hallway doing his best to ignore his surroundings.

Then out of the darkness came an ear piercing fear filled scream which caused Jackknife to stop and place his hands over his ears. The scream began to fade away only to be replaced by another this one was deeper but still full of fear.

Jackknife removed his hands and continued walking. He knew what the screams were about and who they were from.

The screams continued as Jackknife kept walking as if nothing was happening, as if it was just another day.

"You think I care about them." Jackknife said in a calm voice "The screams of everyone I've killed. Please It's like music to my ears." He was serious as he smiled under his mask.

"They were gangsters, mafia, serial killers, and rapists. They were monsters. They deserved it." Jackknife explained to the darkness.

"You say that. But. How do you really know?" Aoi Yami's voice said from the darkness.

"Yami?!" Jackknife said as he turned to the darkness.

"Exacually." Master Blaster said from behind Jackknife who turned around only to see darkness. "How do you know? Could have been the first day on the job. They might not even have done anything illegal yet."

"No. NO... I know they were evil." Jackknife said more to himself then the voices.

"You don't know anything." Aoi Yami's voice said.

Just than a dark figure walked out of the darkness. The person looked just like Aoi Yami except her clothes are all red with a dark grey undershirt. Her skin was black as night and her eyes are red as blood.

"You re the dumbest member of the Not A Hero Mercenaries." The shadow version of Aoi Yami said "We should drop you from the group."

Jackknife grabbed the back of his head with both of his hands before yelling "NO. You re wrong." His voice was shaking "I'm smart. I can come up with battle strategies on the fly unlike you."

"Please." Master Blaster voice said before a shadow version of him walked out from the darkness. "All you can think of are ways to butcher people. Even Arkham's most deranged can do that."

"No. No. No. Even you've said I'm brilliant when it comes to fighting." Jackknife said before dropping down into a kneeling position. Normal he wouldn't care what was said to him or who said it. But Master Blaster A.K.A. Benny, his best friend and Aoi Yami A.K.A. Sandra, his sister is different. Everything they said he took to heart since they were some of the only people to ever care about him. That s why these insults were messing with him so much.

"Sure you're good at fighting." The shadow Master Blaster said kneeling in front of Jackknife "BUT. Only when it ends in killing your opponent."

"We need a soldier not a killer." The shadow Aoi Yami said.

Jackknife felt like he was being swallowed by the darkness. He didn't care what other thought but if Benny and Sandra hated him enough to leave him. Then he felt that he might as well roll over and die. But, Just then a memory came to his mind.

He had just finished sparing with Aoi Yami, who was in her human form, in the training room and they were sitting down on the bench.

He then looked at Aoi Yami. "Hay Sandra." He said since she liked to be called that in her human form "What exactly do you think about all this?"

Sandra just gave him a confused look.

"I mean what do you think Benny wants from me?" He asked "Does he want a soldier... or just a killer."

Before she could answer some one's hand holding a pop can came down in front of his face. He then looked up and saw it was Benny. Benjamin then took the pop before Benny walked around and handed Sandra a pop can.

Benny then looked at Benjamin "I don't want a killer." he said in an angry voice.

Benjamin looked depressed as if Benny was calling him a killer.

"And I don't want a soldier. I want partners that understand me and my ways." Benny explained causing Benjamin to perk up.

Jackknife then shook his head returning him to the situation at hand quickly stood up and slammed his fist into the shadow Master Blaster's stomach and pulled him up.

The shadow Master Blaster gasped "Why the change of heart?"

Jackknife smiled under his mask "The devils in the detail. You had me. Then you said something Master Blaster and Aoi Yami would never say."

The shadow Master Blaster then began to crack all over his body before crumbling into nothing. The shadow Aoi Yami also began to crumble but at a slower rate.

"You re still just a blood thirty-" She was then cut off as Jackknife jumped forwards and slammed his fist into the left side of Aoi Yami's head causing his head to break apart quickly followed by her body.

"(Stupid fear gas. If I'm good at anything it's fighting people and fighting my fears.)" Jackknife thought before he continued to walk down the strip of hallway floor which now had an end. The end looked like the end of the original hallway with a corner that lead to a door.

* * *

(Few minutes ago with Aoi Yami)

Aoi Yami's coughing fit came to a stop with one last big cough that caused her to close her eyes. When she opened them Master Blaster, Jackknife, and Batman were gone without a trace.

"(They wouldn't leave me for no reason so what s happening?)" Aoi Yami said in her head "(I would have notice them leave so it must be something else. An illusion, a mind trick, hologram... Fear Gas.)" Aoi Yami though as she came to a conclusion of what was happening.

She then began walking forwards before turning the corner and looking down the hallway which now stretched on farther than she could see.

"(Nothing good can come from this.)" Aoi Yami thought before she continued walking.

After a few seconds of walking the lights began to flicker on and off before cutting out completely. Aoi Yami stopped In her track and prepared for anything. After half a second the lights turned back on only for Aoi Yami to see the hallway had changed. Now the walls had changed to dark metal walls that are covered in graffiti.

Aoi Yami had seen these walls before and she did not like seeing the again. Aoi Yami got rid of her feelings of the situations as quickly as they had came to mind. She then continued walking down the hallway but at a slower pace and more cautious of her surroundings.

The lights flicked one and off again before turning off. This time Aoi Yami kept walked but made sure to use all her enhanced senses to see if anyone was sneaking up on her. Again after half a second the lights turned back on but this time the hallway began to tilt to the right. Aoi Yami felt no loss of balance so she continued to walk as in nothing was happening.

Just then Aoi Yami heard a voice in the distance "S-Stay back." the voice was followed by gun shots from an assault rifle.

The second Aoi Yami herd his worried voice she took off running as fast as she could. As she ran the lights flickered on and off an erratic rate and the hallway tilted side to side like a ship at sea. In her training Aoi Yami had been taught to operate and fight in similar environments with flickering lights so this was no problem.

The lights continued to flicker as Aoi Yami ran but after a few seconds when the lights flickered on a dead body appeared on the ground in front of her. Aoi Yami then effetely jumped over the body as the lights flicked off. But right before she landed the lights flicked on and the body disappeared and a small pool of blood appeared below her.

She managed to land on one foot which quickly gave way and slide forward causing her to fall onto her back into the pool of blood which was now larger than before. Instead of hitting a hard floor under the blood puddle Aoi Yami fell into a deep pool of blood and sunk a few feet before lightly hitting the bottom. She then flailed her arms and leg before she managed to get leverage and stand up.

When she stood up she felt that the pool of blood was only a few inches below her waist and the room and stoped tilting side to side. She couldn't see thanks blood dripping into her eyes which she got rid of by using her sleeves to wipe her eyes. Once she could see she saw that the whole hallway was flooded with blood.

"(Okay got to figure this out.)" Aoi Yami though "(If this is fear gas then why is there blood and why is there so much?)"

Aoi Yami looked around as she brushed some hair out of her face. First thing that stood out was dark metal walls and the graffiti on them. Aoi Yami then turned around and sure enough the dead body was back.

The body was that of a young man with black hair pulled into a pony tail. For clothing he wears a black Hawaiian shirt, tight tan pants, a gold chain around his neck, and shiny black dress shoes.

The buttons on the top half of his shirt are unbuttoned which exposed his hairy chest. It also showed a large hole in his chest were his heart should have been but it had been torn out. Around the wound and on his face are several long scares which made it look like the mad had been killed by an animal. But, Aoi Yami knew what had really killed the man and it was not an animal.

"(Okay. I understand.)" Aoi Yami said inside her head "(I can't ignore it. Having all this happen again is what I'm afraid of.)"

Aoi Yami then user her hands to wipe the blood off of her face before she began to wade through the blood as she Walked to the end of the hall.

After a few more feet another voice was herd. "Jesus. She s a fucking demon" this was followed by more guns shoots and then the same voice screaming in pain.

Aoi Yami kept walking but her face betrayed her inner feelings. She was disgusted with what she was hearing. She was trained to ignore the sounds of pain and suffering and normaly she could but these sounds were from her past. A past she wanted to forget.

More voices were herd all begging for their lives, then the voices were followed by guns shoots, and then screams of pain and suffering. After a few minutes the screams began to die down as the lights began to flicker again. The lights turned off as the last scream died down to nothing. The lights stayed off longer then before leaving Aoi Yami alone in the dark, waist deep in blood.

Aoi Yami kept walking as her eyes adjusted to the darkness at a faster rate than any normal human eyes. But before her eyes fully adjusted the lights turned back on brighter than before causing Aoi Yami to stop and cover her eyes. The lights then dimed down just bright enough to see.

Aoi Yami took her hands off her eyes and looked around the hallway. Around her are the body of a few dozen men, some of them are dressed similar to the man she had seen before. Some of them are wearing thick coats and the others are in jeans and muscles shirt. All of them are covered in long gashes and have chunks missing from them either from being sliced off or bit off. Before their deaths they were gangsters, Russian mafia, and members of a drug cartel now they are jut lifeless corpse.

"There wasn t this much blood." Aoi Yami said in a quiet depressed voice "They weren t this badly mutilated."

"How do you know?" A young girl s voice asked "You looked away as soon as Mommy came and saved the day." The voice changed to a mocking tone when saying the last half of the sentence.

Aoi Yami looked up and saw a young girl sitting on a display case in the center of the hall way. The girl looks about 12 years old and wears a light blue t-shirt with a high collar, dark blue jeans, and black sandals. The girls exposed arms are covered by the blood of the dead men currently floating in the blood. Aoi Yami made notes of the girl s snow white hair and black bangs that are combed over the left part of her forehead. Another notable thing was the girls black eyes with green iris. The last notable thing is a long thin black tail that lay behind the girl. At the end of the tail is a triangular tip that is wider than the rest of the tail.

"(With these features there is only one person she can be.)" Aoi Yami though before speaking "You re me aren t you?"

"Nope." The little girl said in a cheery voice. "You're me because I'm the real Sandra."

"How so?" Aoi Yami asked her voice was a little shaken with the memories of what happened coming back to her.

The girl hoped off the display the blood coming up the bottom of her chest. She the reach up with her right hand, which is now covered in blood, and placed the hand on her left cheek before a wide twisted smile came across her face.

"You know what I mean." The little Sandra said "When we killed these people it may have felt bad. But dirty pleasures always feel wrong at first then with time they get better and better."

"I took no please in their deaths." Aoi Yami said in a weak shaking voice "I l-lost control. I'll never lose control again."

"BULLSHIT." The little Sandra yelled before smiling again "We loved it. Tearing there flesh like paper. It was great."

Aoi Yami clenched her fists as tight as she could "No. Mom and Dad explained why this happened." Aoi Yami continued in a weak voice "It has to do with how I was born... My mother human... My father a demon."

"Ohhhh so we know why we did it." The little Sandra said mockingly "It's not something that can be overcome with psychiatric help or friends watching you're back. It fucking genetic."

Those words crushed Aoi Yami on an emotion scale. What the little Sandra said was true. On a genetic scale Aoi Yami is natural violent and bloodthirsty. She had overcome this with training and learning to take on a human form which let her human side become more dominant. But, her demon genes would always be with her and always threatened to take over if she lost control.

"Yo-y-you're w-w-wrong. My fr-f-friends will h-h-help me." Aoi Yami said in a quiet shaky voice.

The little Sandra let out a dark chuckle "Not if you kill them." She said in a sing song voice.

On that note Aoi Yami wrapped her arms around herself before falling to her knees. As her knees hit the ground the blood level now reached her chin but she didn't care.

"I-I-I-I-I... I would n-never do that." Aoi Yami said more to herself than to the Little Sandra.

The little Sandra put her hands on her hips, which was hard to tell since the blood level was so high on her. She then walked over to Aoi Yami who stayed in a kneeling position.

"Really? What about when you nearly killed Master Blaster?" Little Sandra asked "Although I suppose he was still just plain old Benny at that time."

"I-I didn't mean to." Aoi Yami said weakly. "I'm sorry."

After hearing that the Little Sandra broke out in a dark twisted laughter that would rival even The Joker. Aoi Yami just kept kneeling before her as the memories of killing the drug dealers and attacking Benny flooded her mind. After a few minutes the memories of attacking Benny pushed all other thoughts out of her mind. He had been so kind to her since they met as kids. He was always there when she or her brother needed him and he was always understanding. But after she had lost control he had tried to calm her down only for her to nearly kill him.

The memories of her final attack came to her mind. Her fingers with their claw like nails had been stabbed into his chest in an effort to rip his heart out. Luckily Benjamin had hit her with an electro shot from his shotgun before she could do any real damage. Benny had been left with five scars on his chest where her fingers had dug into his flesh. He is still going to live a long full life but he would always have the scars.

After that the memory of after they had knocked her out and she woke up the next day came to her mind. She had found Benny in the kitchen of the apartment they were living in. She then apologised a dozen times in a row as fast as she could. Benny seemed a little surprised before he smiled and told her.

"You don't have to apologize, Sorella. My sister. I will always forgive you. You were not in control."

They are not brother and sister not even in the way she and Benjamin are. But since a young age Benny had always referred to her as Sorella or Sister.

Aoi Yami then open her eyes now realising she had closed them. She then noticed tears on her cheeks. She had no idea how long she had been like this but it ended NOW.

The little Sandra was still laughing but stopped when Aoi Yami stood up to her full height of 6 feet. She towered over the Little Sandra by a few feet which intimidated the little girl.

"H-hay. W-what are you doing?" Little Sandra said as she took a few steps back.

"Master Blaster and Jackknife once told me a great truth." Aoi Yami said only for the Little Sandra to give her a confused glare.

Aoi Yami then continued "No matter what happens. They will always be there to fight for me as hard as they can. But I have to fight just as hard for myself."

The little Sandra then looked around to see the dead body s sink into the blood. Once there were out of sight the blood level started dropping as it drained out somewhere. The little Sandra then looked back at Aoi Yami who is standing up strait and had an emotionless look on her face.

The little Sandra was speechless as the last of the blood drained away showing that the body s had disappeared.

"YOU BITCH." The little Sandra screamed "YOU'RE DEMON SIDE WILL ALWAYS BE THERE."

"And my friends and family WILL be there for me." Aoi Yami before walking past the little Sandra.

The Little Sandra turned and watched as Aoi Yami walked away. The little Sandra then began to fade away from the bottom of her feet, then the rest of her legs, then her arms, then her torso, and then her head.

Aoi Yami then saw the end of the hallway so she began running towards the door that would hopefully get her out of the fear world.

* * *

(Few minutes later with Jackknife)

Jackknife jumped back as a skeleton swung an old broadsword at him. He knew it wasn t real but he also knew it hurt if he got hit thanks to one of the skeletons punching him earlier.

The Skeleton swung the blade again and Jackknife dodged it again. This time he countered by kicking the skeleton where its stomach should have been. The skeleton bent over before Jackknife used his other foot to kick the skeleton square in its nose causing it flip backswards onto the ground.

Jackknife looked around at all the knocked out skeletons around him. He then continued on his way to the end of the fear world. Like before Jackknife saw a sword in a blue scabbard hanging on a wall at the top of all the pieces of the fear world.

He was nearly there after several minutes of dodging Scarecrows glare, fighting skeletons, and jumping past giant pendulums with a moon engraved on them. Now all that was left was a quick climb up a wall with several chunks missing from it.

Jackknife crouched before jumping up and grabbing onto the lowest indent. He then pulled himself up before reaching up and grabbing the next indent and pulling hi self-up again. It took a few minutes and sometimes he had to shuffle around the corner but Jackknife finally made it to the top. Once at the top he pulled himself up only to see Scarecrows glare was a few feet away and moving fast.

Jackknife then rolled away only to slip over the edge which he meant to do. He then twisted mid-air and grabbed onto some indents he used to climb up.

"(Damn. That was too close.)" Jackknife thought before climbing back up.

This time Jackknife looked up to make sure Scarecrow wasn t looking. He then pulled himself up again but this time he stood up and made a mad dash for the sword. He then slid to a stop beside the sword before grabbing it off the wall.  
He then quickly pulled the sword out of the scabbard. Only for the blade to start glowing causing the fear world to disintegrate and disappear as the glow brightened.

When he regained his vision Jackknife saw he was standing on the roof of Arkham mansion. He stood still for a while until he herd foot steps behind him. He then quickly turned around and saw the form of a woman silhouetted by the moon light.

* * *

(Few seconds ago with Aoi Yami)

Aoi Yami had just used her steel ball and cable to climb a stone wall with several metal hooks at the top. She then began walking towards an object she had seen when she entered this part of the fear world. She didn't know why but she felt a need to reach it as if it would help her.

The object is a katana, hanging on the wall, inside a dark blue scabbard, with brown leather wrapped around the handle, and a blood red hilt. Hanging from the bottom of the handle on a red string is a 3 inch piece of metal is painted to look like a black and white ying yang.

"(This is mother's Katana.)" Aoi Yami thought "(It even has the Ying Yang me and Benjie made her for mothers day.)"

Aoi Yami the knottiest that Scarecrows Gaze was approaching so she grabbed the Katana off the wall before pulling it out of the scabbard. The blade then began to glow before Scarecrow and the fear world began to disintegrate and disappear.

Once she could see again Aoi Yami knottiest she was on the roof of Arkham Mansion. She then herd the sound of someone else stumbling around the corner. She then peeked around the corner only to see Jackknife who stopped walking before looking around as if he just woke up.

Aoi Yami then walked around the corner and towards Jackknife who was looking the other way. He then herd her and spun around while reaching for his colt 44. Luckily he stopped when he saw who it was behind him.

"Fear gas?" Jackknife asked.

"Fear gas." Aoi Yami confirmed.

* * *

(The End)

Sorry it took so long to write this chapter. But I actually had to re-write Jackknife's part like 5 times.

and sorry the ending was a little time skip but I felt like I was behind on updating this story.

I'm not sorry for having Aoi Yami and Jackknife having the same "Safety Blanket" the helps then get out of the fear world. The point is to show how they feel about their mother

Anyways Master Blaster's Fear world will be next chapter.


	17. Chapter 17: Going out with a bang

Disclaimer: I do not own Batman or Batman Arkham Asylum or any of their characters

I do own Aoi yami, Master Blaster, Tec, and Jackknife.

as normal I suck at spelling and grammar.

"this is talking." and "(this is thinking.)" also if a word has this * by it I ll explain its meaning at the bottom of the page.

Sorry this chapter took so long. It was hard figuring out how to show Master Blaster's fear.

WARNING: this chapter get a little gory

* * *

Master Blaster finished a long coughing fit the last cough causing him to close his eyes. He quickly re-opened his eyes only to see he was now alone and that Aoi Yami, Jackknife, and even Batman was no wear to be seen.

"(Where did they all go? There is no reason to leave and I didn't notice them leave.)" Master Blaster thought to himself "(Is this an illusion, a mind trick, hologram? Maybe, but, considering I'm in Gotham and more accurately Arkham Asylum this is most likely Fear Gas.)"

Master Blaster then continued walking before turning the corner and walking down the rest of the hallway. The hallway now stretched on as far as he could see but he paid it no mind and kept walking.

After a few feet the lights dimmed down so that it was hard to see more than a few yards ahead. Master Blaster slowed his walk while paying extra attention to his surroundings but didn't fully stop walking.

The lights then flickered back on as the floor began to tilt to the side. Master Blaster stoped since he expected to lose his balance but he was able to remain standing as if the floor was perfectly still.

After about a second Master Blaster continued walking as the hallway tilted from side to side. The lights flickered off once again before flickering back on. The floor kept tilting but this time a sound was heard. The sound was quiet but as Master Blaster kept walking the sound grew louder and louder.

It sounded like heavy breathing at first but then it became clearer. It sounded more like a rough pain filled breathing. Master Blaster had heard sounds like this before. It was the breathing of someone who had be beaten to within an inch of their life. Someone who is out of breath and dying.

The lights flickered off and on as the sound grew louder. This time when the lights turned on they were still dim so it was hard to see but another sound was heard. This time it was the sound of fists hitting flesh then the sounds of bones breaking. The sounds of someone being beating to death.

The sounds of the rough breathing and beatings continued as Master Blaster continued to walk as if he didn't hear anything.

The sounds were disturbing to his ears but like Aoi Yami and Jackknife, Master Blaster had been trained to handle things he didn't like. But even then he still hated the sounds of suffering and pain but he knew he would hear that a lot in his line of work so he had prepared himself mentally for it.

"(This doesn t make much sense.)" Master Blaster thought "(I may not like it but I'm not afraid of this.)"

Just then Master Blaster saw someone sitting on the ground leaning against a display case. The person looked injured so Master Blaster speed up his walk into a jog so he could help whoever it was. But when he saw who it was Master Blaster came to an immediate stop.

The person is Jackknife, except, he was in his civilian clothes which are now covered in blood. His face and arms are covered in bruises and cuts from whatever fight he was just in.

Master Blaster kneeled down by Jackknife and placed two fingers on his throat trying to feel for a pulse, but, there was none. Master Blaster pulled back his hand before squeezing it into a fist.

"(This is not real.)" Master Blaster said in his head trying to reassure himself. He then stood up ready to continue walking but then something caught his eye. Something blue and red.

Master Blaster turned to see Aoi Yami body lying on the ground. Like her brother she is in her civilian clothes which are now covered in blood. Unlike her brother her body is covered in bullet holes which had done major damage to parts of her body.

Master Blaster looked away from the body as he repeated in his head "(This is not real.)".

He then continued walking while looking off to the side. After a few steps his foot hit something causing him to stop and look down. He then stepped back, a little sickened from what he saw.

Once again it was Benjamin's body in his civilian clothes. This time there was no blood, but, there are burn marks which covers most of Benjamin's body.

Master Blaster looked down at his feet before closing his eyes. His body was shaking as he thought "(This is not real. This is not real.)"

He then opened his eyes before raising his head and looking down the hall. He then began walking making sure to step over Benjamin's body. It may not be real but it still looked like his best friend.

He was still a little shaken up but Master Blaster continued walking. Only five step later Master Blaster saw something laying on a display case.

When he walked closer his body began to shake again. The something is Aoi yami in her civilian clothes. He head, arms, and legs have been torn off and were lying about as if they were simply tossed aside.

Now Master Blaster was fighting back tears after seeing his two best friends in such horrid condition. He closed his eyes and took a few steps back. "(This is not real.)" he told himself "(But... but maybe it is. It could happen. It might happen.)"

Master Blaster then felt weak in his legs as the thoughts of what could happen flooded his mind. All the horrible things that could happen to Jackknife and Aoi Yami. But then another thought came to mind.

It was a memory of the day he started the Not A Hero Mercenaries with Benjamin and Sandra. They were on top of an old abandoned building that along with the surrounding area had partly sunk into the nearby ocean.

Master Blaster or Benny since that is his real name turned and looked at the other two behind him.

"I want to be able to help people." Benny announced "We. Want to help people." he said taking a few steps forwards "But as we know. The world is not black and white. There is plenty of grey out there."

Sandra looked at him "But super heroes have to make the tough choices. Save the good. Punish the bad."

Benjamin nodded in agreement.

"Exactly. And as you can guess being a hero is a job with no pay. So I plan to be a mercenary." Benny said as he turned around and looked at the view behind him.

"What do you mean?" Benjamin asked "You plan to work for whoever pays the most?"

"No." Benny said in a calm voice "I'll use owner parent s contacts and get to know people. I research anyone who tries to hire me. I research the situation. I'll only do jobs that I like. Jobs that help people."

"How do you plan to get such an operation off the ground?" Sandra asked.

"I'll start with the local mob. Take them down and take their money. Give half of it back to the people and keep the rest." Benny said with a small smile.

There was a pause before Benny continued "I'll never be able to be in step with the rest of the world. My blood boils for a fight. I was meant to be on a battlefield. So why not go there and fight for those who can't or won't fight?"

Benjamin took a step forwards "So what the pay for your subordinates?" he asked causing Benny to turn around looking surprised. "What you think I'll let you do this alone. You're not the only warrior here."

Sandra let out a chuckle "I was thinking of doing the hold night time crime fighting anyways. Might as well join my two idiot brothers and make sure you two stay alive."

Benny was happy at first since two people he considered family wanted to join him with his dream. But then a though accrued which caused him to frown.

"Are you two sure? It's dangerous and you could get hurt... or worse." Benny questioned.

"Come on you selfish bastard." Benjamin almost yelled "You think you can leave us hear. We d be worried about you every day. And beside I'm serious about being a warrior. You know me. I live to fight. So why not fight the good fight?"

"Me and Benjie have been trained as assassins" Sandra pointed out "We don't fear pain or death... And we wouldn't blame you for our own or the others death."

Master Blaster shook the thoughts from his head as he returned to reality. He opened his eyes only to see an empty dark hallway. Thankfully without any bodies of any kind.

Just then a light a few yards away turned on showing the end of the hallway.

"(They wouldn't blame me.)" Master Blaster thought "(It would still hurt for a while but we're doing what we love and where willing to die for it.)"

Master Blaster then walked over to the door at the end of the hall. He then reached out and grabbed onto the door handle.

"(Although. If I can help it. None of us will die)" Master Blaster though before opening the door and entering the next room.

The room was another fear world but this time it looked more complex and spread out. On the top platform just like last time was old shiny cannon the same cannon that was in the back yard of Benny's old house. Although also like last time a giant version of scarecrow was hovering in the middle of all the chunks of the fear world.

Master Blaster ducked behind a wall as Scarecrow's gaze passed by. Master Blaster then slid out of his hiding spot before making his way towards the cannon.

After several jumps and clime Master Blaster made it to an open area. After a few steps a bunch of skeletons began to pop out of the ground.

The first skeleton ran at Master Blaster who pulled back his fist before slamming it into the skeleton's face. The skeleton was knocked backwards as another ran up to Master Blaster. This skeleton swung its fist at Master Blaster only for him to duck down then hit the skeleton with an uppercut. The skeleton fell backwards onto the ground as the first skeleton and a third skeleton attacked. Master Blaster did a backwards cartwheel in order to dodge. He then stood up as the two skeletons ran at him.

Master Blaster then stepped forwards and slammed his elbow into one of the skeleton's stomachs or at least where it's stomach should have been. The skeleton bent over in pain as it grabbed it stomach Master Blaster then spun and kicked the other skeleton in the middle of its face knocking it backwards onto the ground. The second skeleton and a forth were now running at Master Blaster who grabbed the skeleton, who was holding its stomach. Master Blaster then through the skeleton at the two who were running at him. The fourth skeleton was able to dodge but the second skeleton was hit causing him to be knocked down.

The forth skeleton was off balance when Master Blaster charged at it and slammed his fist into the side of its head. Knocking him to the ground as the third skeleton came up behind Master Blaster. Fortunately Master Blaster herd the skeleton coming so he spun around and kicked it square in the face knocking it out.

The other three skeletons were already getting up when Master Blaster turned around. Master Blaster then preformed a a double backwards cartwheel in order to get some distance.

Master Blaster then taped on one of his Nano Pockets causing a grenade to form. He then grabbed it, pulled the pin, and through it at the skeletons. The grenade exploded into an electric wave which tasered the three skeletons knocking them out.

Master Blaster then turned around "(Why didn't I do that sooner?)" He though before he continued towards the cannon.

After a few more jumps and climes and another skeleton fight Master Blaster finally made it to the cannon.

Master Blaster then quickly made it over to the cannon before he kicked the wood block out from under the barrel causing the cannon to go off. Scarecrow turned around at the sound of the cannon only for the cannon ball to hit him in the side of the head. The cannon ball smashed right through scarecrows head causing light to shine through both holes before his whole body began to crack and dissolve into a bright light. He was quickly followed by the rest of the fear world which dissolved into a bright light. Master Blaster closed his eyes because of the light.

When he opened his eyes Master Blaster saw he is in an old wooden room in front of an old bell. From behind him he heard breathing from another person. Master Blaster then turned around only to see the other person was also turning around. That other person was none other than Batman.

Master Blaster smiled underneath his large collar "Any idea where we are?"

Just then Joker's voice came over the speaker "Has anyone seen the Bat? No. Big scary man? Wears a cape? Jumps out of the shadows and beats everyone senseless."

Batman looked at the large bell "The bell tower on top of the mansion."

"How about them mercs?" Joker asked "Little blue riding hood? Jackie Butcher Knife? That mad bomber? Anyone seen them? No? Good!"

"Right. We should be able to get to the wardens office if we just drop down." Master Blaster said.

Instead of a reply Batman pulled out a Batarang and threw it at the rope holding the giant bell. The Batarang then cut through the rope before returning to Batman.

Master Blaster then jump over the railing and landed on the bell as it fell to the bottom floor. Master Blaster managed to hold onto the bell as it crashed through several ventilation shafts. He then jumped off the bell right before it hit the floor. The bell then landed on the small structure around the door that lead to the warden s office destroying it.

Master Blaster stood up as Batman glided down and landed nearby.

"That was fun." Master Blaster said as he turned to Batman. Batman ignored him as the two of them then made there way through the door into the east corridor.

After a short walk they made it to a corner after turning the saw a single inmate at the end of the hallway holding a stun baton.

At first the inmate seemed almost excited but once the situation donned on him all excitement left his face. He simply stood there awestruck as Batman and Master Blaster walked up to him.

"OH GOD." The inmate screamed "Please not the fac-" He was the cut of when Batman slammed his fist into the man's nose breaking it and knocking the man out.

Batman and Master Blaster then stopped when a TV monitor turned on showing Jokers face.

"Oh there you are." Joker said sounding worried.

"Hi Joker. Nice to hear you were worried." Master Blaster said.

"Oh I was. I was worried you would miss the fun." Joker said ending in a voice that showed he had a different idea of fun. Joker then continued. "While you have been played around in Scarecrow s world I've been Listing to Zsasz make the good doctor scream."

"You're about to hear me make Zsasz scream." Master Blaster replied.

Joker was silent for a second before he burst out laughing "HA HA HA HA HA. Are all you mercs so much fun? HA HA HA Oh. Joker out." The screen the turned off.

Master Blaster then turned to Batman "I'm serious. You better take Zsasz out before I do. Because with you he'll at least see the next sunrise. With me? Well I don't care if he lives or dies"

"You really think I d let you?" Batman asked.

Master Blaster though for second before looking back at Batman before saying "No."

He then walked towards the door to the warden s office. He opened the door before entering the office quickly followed by Batman.

The first thing they saw was Zsasz dragging Dr. Young into the main part of the warden s office.

"Stay where you are. Listen to me carefully." Zsasz yelled.

"HELP. PLEASE." Dr. Young yelled "SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

Master Blaster and Batman made their way towards the entrance to the main part of the office

"Come any closer and I'll paint this room crimson with her blood." Zsasz threatened knowing they were probably making some kind of move.

Batman got a Batarang ready as he peaked around the corner. Master Blaster got one of his 3 prong boomerangs ready as he to peaked around the corner.

They were ready to take out Zsasz but then something happened that stopped them. Someone smashed threw a window to Zsasz right before flying through the air and smashing an out stretched foot into the side of Zsasz's head.  
Zsasz let go of Dr. Young as he dropped to the ground knocked out. The person the landed next to Dr. Young before standing to her full height.

Dr. Young looked at the person in front of her it was no other then Aoi Yami.

"T-thank you." Dr. Young said.

Aoi Yami looked at her a nodded before walking over to Zsasz's K. body. Then Batman and Master Blaster walked into the room followed by Jackknife jumping in through the broken window.

Master Blaster looked over at Jackknife "Hello fratello. Aren t you Supposed to be getting help for the guys in the library?"

"We were worried when we came out of Scarecrow's head trip." Jackknife as he walked up to the group "Tec said he could hack the radios and tell the guards what s happening."

Aoi Yami who had just put cuffs on Zsasz then turned around and looks at Dr. Young who was still kneeling. She then placed her hands on Dr. Young's shoulders and looked her in the eyes. Unlike normally Aoi Yami's eyes are now kind and caring.

"Penelope." Aoi Yami said gaining Dr. Young s full attention "You okay?"

Dr. Young looked down at her lap before reaching up and patting Aoi Yami's arm "Y-Ya. I'm good."

Batman took a step forwards "We've seen Bane."

Dr. Young looked up at Batman "I know." She said as Aoi Yami helped her stand-up "I... Joker threatened me. I wanted to stop the experiment. I tried giving him his money back." Dr. Young then turned away before walking towards the fire place. Aoi Yami followed closely behind in case Dr. Young needed help walking.

Jackknife put his hands behind his head as he began walking towards the fire.

"Joker doesn't take no for an answer!" Batman stated as Master Blaster walked past him towards the fire.

"He wants an army." Dr. Young said as she turned back to look at everyone "A horrible twisted force to destroy Gotham. But he couldn't do it without the formula. I hid it but..." She crossed her arms over her chest as she looked down.

"So now he has Venom and your formula." Batman said walking up the stairs but stopping at the top.

"God. He has gallons of that stuff." Dr. Young said turning to her right. "There s a lab. Hidden in the gardens. It's locked off." She then walked up to a plaque on the wall.

Aoi Yami stepped back since she was in the way. Jackknife leaned on the side of the fire place close to Dr. Young. And Master Blaster stayed standing between the group and Batman but off to the side a few feet.

Jackknife nodded "So we can shut down his production plant but what about the stuff he already has?"

"Joker keeps things close to the chest." Master Blaster said "We find him. We find his Titan."

"Hang on." Dr. Young said "I can get you a code sequencer that can help you get there faster."

Dr. Young then grabbed the plaque before pulling it reviling it to be on a hinge and a safe is behind it.

Just then confetti shot out as the safe was reviled to have a large green smiley face on it.

The next thing Dr. Young knew was that Aoi Yami and Jackknife had grabbed her and were now diving away from the safe. Master Blaster and Batman shielded them self s as the safe exploded launching everyone back.

Aoi Yami and Jackknife got the wore of the blast as the heat burnt their clothes and exposed skin and small chunks of shrapnel tore into their backs. Master Blaster and Batman were launched backwards and knocked unconscious from the blast.

* * *

(THE END)

OKAY. sorry it was a little shorter than normal but I felt I held off on this chapter far too long.

Sorry I didn't do a full "fear world" part but it's pretty much the same as before but with a few more jumps and climes.  
Personally the "fear world" is the worse part of this story for me (in terms of writeing). Since it's the same thing three times so it's hard to make it seem interesting.

Also if ya got a problem with Young surviving well. I don't know what to say. I just couldn't see her surviving with my OC's there. So sorry for anyone who flipped a table over it.


	18. Chapter 18

OKAY I haven t uploaded in a while and I'm very very sorry

(Not like anyone cares)

But like is being very hard on me. Not as in I'm sad and depressed but in the sense that I can't find the time to work on my stuff such as this fanfic. Believe me if I could I would but I can't so... well I just can't.

But I should be able to resume work on it soon.

(although it might still take a while before I upload so again I am very sorry.

-signed Zombie D-man 


End file.
